The Cerinian Days
by uruturamanzenith
Summary: After the defeat of Gorzul, Shin Hayata takes his son Zenith to an alternate reality to raise his son alongside Xetulu. However, as the years pass, Zenith trains to become an Ultra Brother, like his father, and gets tangled in a web of intrigue and death around almost every corner as he must conquer his greatest challenge to be a Warrior of Light.
1. Prologue

Ultraman Zenith: The Cerinian Days

Prologue

In the legendary Land of Light, there exists a race known as the Ultras. These people have sworn to protect the universe from evil and darkness. However, there was a threat that even they found concern upon; threats from universes beyond thier own. Discovering the Gate Way, the dimensional door way to between time and space, which they called the Cross Roads, The Ultras have sent thier numbers to the far reaches across the gulf of space/time. These select warriors would act as the vanguard against threats from other realities. One warrior staved off a crisis in the system known as Lylat. This Ultra, was the warrior known as Zenith. However, Zenith's father, the legendary Ultraman Hayata himself, decided to take a leave of absence to do the thing he wanted most in his life; to raise the son he never got to have. However, with the help of a Cerinian named Xetulu, he was granted his wish, and now resides in the twin reality to the one his son lives. However, fate has decided that it was not quite done with him just yet, and that the other Zenith's true destiny is about to unfold.

Morning: The young kit awoke to the sound of birds at her window. She got out of her bed, sitting next to the window, and gazed out to the morning scene; the sun was just over the horizon, with the green hills sloping in front of her and the forests in the background just behind them. She breathed in the fresh air, and looked behind her. next to the bed, there was a sleeping mat with the covers folded open, like someone had just gotten out of it. The kit sighed in frustration. 'Why does he always let me sleep in so late?' she thinks to herself. The kit, clad in a night gown that reached her ankles, exited the door leading out of her room. After making down the stairs, she found her mother and father and one other at the dining table. The two vulpines looked like her, but the other was not a vulpine at all; he wore a tan tunic with vest and pants, boots, and a belt. His skin was white, with a mass of black hair on top and bright brown eyes situated in a stern looking face that looked like it could soften as well. Her mother, already dressed in a tunic of her own reaching to her knees, looked at the kit and smiled. "Well, good morning Krystal. We were wondering if you were going to get up this morning." she said, sweetly. Her father and the man look at her, with thier own smiles. However, Krystal wasn't smiling.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Where is who, dear?" her father asked.

"I think she means my son." the other replies, smiling sheepishly. "I think he said he was going to get some practice in early and left for the training grounds."

"Ohhhh, he was supposed to wake me up this morning!" she shouts, and practically bolted out of the door. Or rather, she was inches from it when she was scooped up by her mother.

"Now Krystal, you have to get dressed first before you start running around." she says, a tad bit more sternly while the kit struggled against her mother. While both of them went upstairs, the man and her father laughed a bit.

"I'm starting to wonder if bringing Zenith here to raise and train him was such a good idea." the man said.

"What makes you say that, Hayata?" the vulpine asked. Hayata turned to look at him.

"Because if she's anything like her 'other self', Xetulu, _both _ofthem are going to be a real handful." Xetulu laughed at this, and replied.

"Yes, I'm sure they will be. However, that's the cost of parenthood, I suppose. We both saw this coming when we made this choice."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Hayata replied. He remembers when both he and his son arrived here a little over a week ago. Zenith and Krystal really hit it off with eachother. Being in their early childhoods, it was easy to see how and why. Krystal was ecstatic to learn that she was going to have a new friend stay with her, while Zenith saw this as some sort of adventure. Almost immediately, Hayata began to train his son in becoming a Warrior of Light. While at this young age, he was unable to summon his Ultra form, the form that the members of his race use to access their incredible power that they were famous for, at least, not until he reaches his adolescence. However, that didn't stop Hayata from training him in basic hand-to-hand combat and survival training. The boy was taught the basics of self-defense, though he hasn't really gotten it down yet. While he was learning this, Krystal kept him busy as well. They became friends early on, and Krystal wanted to spend almost every minute with him. At that moment, Krystal ran out the door, clad in a blue dress while her mother ran after her.

"I don't think you'll be able to catch her, Neera. Not with the energy that she has." Xetulu says when he sees her wife in the door way. The vixen turned to face her husband.

"I know. I just wish that she'd have a little bit less energy, than usual." she says, wearing an exhausted smile.

"If I remember correctly, you were hardly any different from her at about that age." Xetulu replied. Neera smiled as she joined the two men at the table.

"Of course, I didn't have surprise visitors coming either. Hayata, how long will you be staying here again?"

"Your husband told me for as long as I need to. If you need for us to find another place to stay, we can-"

"No!" she practically shouted. Hayata and Xetulu turned to look at her. Neera blushed in embarrassment, and regained her composure. "I mean, I don't want to chase you out. I agree fully with my husband. It just seems a little bit unusual for you to be staying here."

"Well, your husband and I go way back. I'm sure that he's told you before about working with me on something, and becoming friends afterward. I told him that I might need somewhere to train my son into becoming a warrior to take my place after I retired to pass on the family legacy, and he offered your home." he smiled as he spoke. "He practically insisted that we stay."

"And I nearly took his head off when he told me." Neera replied, laughing.

"Just think of them as distant relatives." he told her, smirking. Neera returned the smile.

"That's what you told me last time. The reason why I'm putting up with this, is because I think that our daughter having a close friend like this will be good for her. She hardly has any friends of her own, and you hardly let her go out into the village alone."

"I know. Maybe I'm just overprotective of our daughter, but I feel one can never be too careful with one's child." Hayata nodded in agreement, suddenly remembering one of the reasons why he brought his son out here in the first place.

Krystal ran along the path that led into one of the fields. The field, which was nestled in between several hills, was covered in all sorts of wild flowers, while a lone figure looked like he was practicing throwing punches and kicks at an unseen enemy. She grinned when she saw who it was; the figure looked to be between eight to ten years old, like her, a high-pitched voice typical for a boy his age, blonde hair and fierce blue eyes. He was clad in the same outfit the older man wore, only without the vest and robe. With each strike and movement, there was a shout. She snuck up behind him, crouching low to the ground, practically moving on all fours. In the tall grass, she was unseen. However, her blue fur did make her stand out a bit more, but the tan colored dress did help conceal her better. The boy was totally engrossed in his practice that he didn't notice the grass moving behind him, or the crouching kit that was a mere few yards from him. When he turned around with a kick, that's when he saw something leap up from the grass, and land on him, sending both to the ground. They rolled around in the grass, before the boy came up and looked down at the blue-furred kit that was playfully growling at him while wearing a toothy smile. "That's what you get for not waking me up, Zenith." the kit said before rolling over, taking Zenith with her and ending up on top of him. She pinned him down while he struggled to get up. However, she would not relent. "Give up?" she asked.

"An Ultra warrior _never_ gives up." Zenith answers back. Then, he began to rise up, and pushed the kit off of him. However, Krystal tried to jump back on him, but Zenith rolled out of the way, and jumped on top of the kit, pinning her to the ground. "I suggest that _you_ give up." he says, smiling triumphantly. Krystal struggled against his grip, but relented.

"Fine." she says, not looking him in the face with a pouty look on hers. Zenith laughs, and gets up off of her. However, that's when she decides to turn the tables on him; Krystal jumped him as soon as he turned his back, and both went back down into the grass. She was laughing at this point, with Zenith joining her. He got up to a kneeling position while Krystal had him from the rear, hugging her body to his. Then, Zenith reached behind him, and leaned forward, throwing the kit off of his back, and into the grass before him. However, Krystal merely got up, and pounced again. However, Zenith was ready for her. As they went down for a third time, Zenith's hands went to Krystal's sides. She squealed in laughter as she felt a tickling sensation at her ribs and stomach, and jumped off of him, but Zenith followed her to the ground, and she curled up into a ball from the tickling that she got from him. Zenith stopped, and stood over her triumphantly. Krystal looked up, her face having the pouty look again.

"No fair." she says.

"That's what you get." he replied. Krystal got back up, and dusted herself off with Zenith helping her here and there. She turned to face him, while he smiled at her. Krystal returned the smile, and both made their way to the house. Situated on one of the bigger hills in the area, the home overlooked the village that sat just before it. It was easily two stories tall, looking like a Roman-like structure carved out of marble. There were vines going up along the side of the house, giving it an aged appearance, while various runes were inscribed along the sides. The doorway looked like it was solid stone, but was no more than a few inches in width, the knob of polished silver. As the pair went in, they were greeted by their parents.

"Did you get in a good practice session, Zenith?" Hayata asked. Zenith nodded at his father.

"I even had a little bit of help." he said, gesturing to Krystal. Hayata chuckled, and ruffled his son's hair. Krystal walked to Xetulu.

"Father, I was wondering if…I could take Zenith with me into the village today."

"Krystal, you know how I feel about you two going there on your own. Perhaps later today, if it is not too late." Krystal looked disappointed, and walked back up the stairs, followed by Zenith. Hayata turned to the vulpine, as did Neera.

"Are you sure that is wise, dear? She hardly ever ventures far from the home."

"I don't want her to get lost and vulnerable." Neera was about to say something, when Hayata restrained her.

"Xetulu, the best thing for you to do is to act as if there is nothing wrong. Shutting your daughter in like this will undoubtedly cause someone to notice. Also, as your wife states, she hardly ever goes out. Don't you think it is for your daughter's best interest to go out more?" Xetulu sighed as he sat down heavily into his chair in the den.

"Hayata, if you knew about the position I was in, you would probably understand more."

"I do. And, that is part of the reason why you asked me to be here, isn't it?" Xetulu looked up, and saw his friend's face. He sighed, and nodded.

"I suppose it is." he said, sounding defeated. Hayata looked at Neera, and nodded, while she smiled. In Krystal's room, the blue-furred kit was busy staring out at the village that laid beyond her window. Zenith was busy folding his mat back up, and looked at Krystal. She had a far-away look on her face as she stared out.

"What's wrong Krystal?" he asked.

"It's just not fair." she said. "I never get out to the village. I may have been there twice my whole life, and even then, it was because my father had to take me somewhere. I've never really been anywhere." she plopped down on the bed, and looked at her friend. "You're lucky, you know. You don't have to stay here with me. You could go out whenever you want, while I'm just stuck here."

"I wouldn't do that to you." he said. "I wouldn't leave you behind. I'd take you with me." he replied. Krystal smiled at that.

"I know you wouldn't." she replied. The door opened, and Hayata was standing in the doorway, wearing a slight smile. Zenith looked at Krystal, who wore the same perplexed expression as he did.

"I figured you two would be here." he said.

"Where else would we be?" Krystal asked.

"I was thinking about taking you two into the village with me, if you'd like." Krystal's ears perked up when she heard this.

"Really?" she asked, enthusiastically. Hayata nodded.

"I'll be going in a few minutes. I suggest you get downstairs." Krystal practically bolted out of the door, and nearly ran down the stairs. Zenith followed her, but walked beside his father. When they reached the stairs, Krystal was already waiting by the door for them. Her father stopped Hayata at the last minute, and pulled him aside to converse in private.

"Be on your guard. There are some shady dealings that sometimes go on in that village despite its appearance, and also..."

"You forget that you are speaking with a former member of the Ultra Brothers." Hayata replied, cutting Xetulu off.

"And you forget, that I've lived here most of my life. I know these people and some of them are far less than reputable. Just be careful, that's all I ask." Hayata nodded, and escorted the two children out the door. Xetulu could not shake the dread that he was feeling right now, even with Neera's comforting hand upon his shoulder.

Krystal nearly skipped all the way to the village that lied in front of her, while Zenith and his father walked at a more leisurely pace behind her. They reached the village entrance, which was guarded by two guards who wore chain mail along the legs and arms, while a type of polished armor guarded the right arm, from shoulder to elbow. Both wielded staves with a round end and a pointed crystal at another. When they saw the three figures coming, they instantly brought up their staves in a defensive manner. However, Hayata pulled out the seal that he was given by Xetulu and showed it to the guards. They relaxed, and let the three pass. The village itself was surrounded by a high wall, with the guards at the only entrance. Even though the wall was several meters high, and looked like it was carved out of solid stone, one could see the structures that lied within the barrier, and it was this that Krystal gaped at in child-like wonder; Cerinian vulpines like her went to and fro with their daily lives, while some managed the shops in a market square. Some were dressed in robes, togas, even in little more than loin clothes, but almost all of them bore a tattoo on their bodies. Each having their own unique design, the tattoos were placed at different parts of the body, some had them on their faces, others along their arms, even along the stomach. Only the young children who looked to be no older than Krystal and Zenith were unmarked as they ran in between adults, laughing. Krystal saw this, and laughed herself as she tugged the both of them along with her to see more of the village. Hayata grinned at the kit, seeing her smile like this being a rare thing for her, and he hopes to see more of it. They passed several shops that were maintained by store keeps, while the two humans received stares and funny looks from the people around them. Zenith noticed this, and felt uneasy about it. However, his father's strong grip on his shoulder made him try to shake the feeling from his mind, albeit only a little. Krystal, however, was oblivious to the stares that her companions were receiving. She even found a group of children that invited her to play with them. Zenith saw her join the others in tossing a ball around, but hesitated in joining them himself. "Something wrong, son?" Hayata asked. Zenith looked up at his father, then back at the group of children.

"I don't think I'd fit in there." he said, almost silently. "I feel like an outsider here. Did you see the way the people were staring at us? They're doing it even now." he said, looking at a couple who looked at them for a moment, then turned away. Hayata understood, and sighed.

"You have to remember that these people are not used to seeing our kind. They do get visitations from other races periodically, but not from us. The only reason why Xetulu knew me, was from before you were born when he helped me with a crisis that myself and others were going through."

"What sort of crisis?" Zenith asked.

"I'll tell you when you're a little older to understand." Hayata replied, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. It didn't really help much, since the people were still giving them stares, and making Zenith feel more uncomfortable. However, there was nothing at the present that could be done. It was then that Krystal noticed Zenith standing beside his father, and waved him over, holding the ball above her. The boy looked, then looked away when he saw the other children stare at him. "It would seem that Krystal would like you to join her, son." Hayata said. Zenith looked up, and his father nodded at him encouragingly. However, Zenith seemed hesitant. Krystal waved him over again, and this time, the boy relented. He moved toward the group of children while his father watched from a distance. His robe was trailing slightly behind him while he made his way to the group. It was then that the other children got a better look at him, and stared at the alien being before them.

"Who is he?" one of them asked.

"He's my friend." Krystal replied.

"What sort of friend is he?" another asked, a girl that looked a little younger than Krystal. That's when Zenith felt it; the sensation was like someone was literally touching his brain with unseen hands. Then, the feeling intensified as the others concentrated on him, as if they were feeling his brain. Zenith grasped his head in surprise, then groaned in discomfort. Hayata saw this, and that's when he remembered something that he should have told his son; Cerinians are telepaths in nature, and can read thoughts and emotions just as well as any Ultra can. Krystal saw her friend get down to a knee as the feeling became more painful as the examination intensified. She got in between the group and Zenith.

"Stop it! What are you doing to him?!" she nearly shouted. They seemed surprise by her sudden attitude.

"We were just…seeing who he really was." an older male stated, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Zenith unsteadily got back to his feet while the headache he has feels like it will last for an eternity.

"Well you were hurting him." Krystal replied, getting next to him. That's when another kit stepped out.

"Well, he's a stranger here! The supposed place he comes from, this 'Land of Light', and the other beings that we saw, it was just too strange! Either he's crazy, or he's some sort of alien!" he said, pointing accusingly at the young boy. He turned to the others. "Come on. Let's get away from the freak and his girlfriend." The others obliged, and moved away from the pair. Zenith looked away, apparently saddened by the turn of events. However, his father came up from behind the two, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's see more of the village, shall we?" he asked.

"No." Zenith replied.

"What?" Krystal asked. Zenith turned to face his father.

"I don't want to be here, anymore. The people stare at us, and the children are mean. I just want to go home!"

"But, Zenith…" Krystal began, but a sharp look from the boy made her mouth shut. Hayata sighed.

"Alright. You can go back. But Krystal and I shall remain." Zenith walked back to the gate, and out of the wall. He remembered the way back to the house, and when he reached it, Neera was in the den, reading a book, while Xetulu was going over some documents in the study. Neera looked up, and was quite surprised to see the boy walk in.

"Zenith, what are you doing back?" she asked. Xetulu also looked up, but the boy ignored them, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to really notice them. Neera followed Zenith to the stairway, but when she heard the door to Krystal's room closed, she turned to Xetulu, concern written on her face. The blue vulpine felt the same way, and hoped that everything was alright.

While Krystal and Hayata wondered about the village, taking in all the sights and sounds of the people and things around them, they were oblivious to the people watching them, some even staring at him from a distance. While this went on, Krystal and Hayata moved from vendor to vendor, looking at all the wares that the shop-keep had to offer. While they did eye Hayata with suspicion at first, this did not impede on their merchant sales' pitch to sell something to the pair, while others had dealings with off-worlders before and opened up with a more friendly disposition. While Hayata did buy the girl a few things, he was not frivolous with the money he had. It was nearly evening when the pair decided to head back to the house, having eaten their fill at some of the shops that sold bakery goods and fruit. When Hayata and Krystal entered the door, Neera was there to greet her daughter, while Xetulu looked at Hayata.

"Did Zenith make it back alright?" he asked. Xetulu nodded.

"I was wondering what had happened. He had been gone little over an hour before he came back."

"I forgot to tell him that your race is telepathic. Some of the children tried to mind-scan him, and it had an adverse affect on him, not to mention that he and I were getting stares from the villagers as well. It didn't really set too well with him."

"I understand the people's reaction to him, but why would a simple mind-scan affect him so abnormally. Even if it is with a group of children, it shouldn't hurt anyone. And also, isn't your race capable of the same thing."

"We are but not the way that you think. Unlike you, we don't develop our mental abilities, or any abilities for that matter, until we hit at least puberty. Zenith still has a ways to go yet before he can use his own powers. Also, as children, we tend to be more sensitive to telepathic reception. That's why he acted so adversely."

"I see. I hope that this won't affect him too badly."

"He just had a bad start, that's all. Given time, hopefully, the people will get used to us. Where is he now?"

"He went out a little while ago, to train he said. That was the last we saw of him."

"Hayata?" Krystal asked, moving up to the man. He turned, and knelt to her eye-level. "Do you think it will be alright if I went to see him?" Hayata nodded.

"I'm sure he'd like that." Krystal went out the door, and was headed for the training spot that Zenith normally frequents. Xetulu and Hayata looked at eachother, then back out.

"At least he has a friend here. I'm glad that Krystal was able to get out of here, even if it was for only one day. Hopefully, once all this blows over, I can take her to the Cerinian capital. That is truly a sight that she will never forget. And hopefully, you and Zenith will be there as well."

"I'm sure we will." Hayata replied.

Out in the field, Zenith was practicing his fighting stance and strikes under the setting sun. He was so into it, that he again failed to notice Krystal sneaking up on him. However, unlike last time, she wasn't trying to conceal herself. She simply walked up to him, and when he turned around suddenly, he saw the kit standing in front on him. He saw that she was wearing a necklace that she had gotten from the village, while she was holding something in her hands. "What do you want?" he asked, albeit sharply. Krystal cringed a bit, but recovered.

"I came to see how you were doing." she replied.

"I'm fine." he replied, and turned back to face his unseen opponent. He got back into his combat stance, and continued to practice his strikes. That was when Krystal moved just a bit closer.

"You know, it would have been more fun at the village if you had been there." she said. Zenith didn't stop, but continued to practice hitting the unseen target. He still remembers the mind-scan, and the unpleasantness that it had, like someone were raping his brain. "Are you listening to me?" she asked. Zenith finally stopped, and turned to look at the kit, annoyance showing on his face. "I brought you something, from the village. Your father gave it to me, and I wanted another like it to give to you." she held out the necklace that she was holding, while wearing a hopeful smile. It had a gold chain, while a ruby was centered in a silver amulet. Krystal wore something similar, only it was an emerald in gold. Zenith took it, and placed it around his neck. He looked at the kit, who still wore the hopeful smile. "Do you like it?" she asked. Zenith simply nodded, and turned back. Krystal was surprised by this. "Hey, don't turn your back to me! I was just trying to be nice!" That's when Zenith turned.

"Nice?! You think that this trinket wipes away what happened earlier today?! Your people treated me like a freak, while they entered my mind, and thought me a monster! Both me and my father felt it. They probed our minds while we walked with you, and we felt their thoughts as they felt ours. They thought us as monsters!"

"Well that's because they don't know you!" Krystal shouted back. Zenith was a little surprised by this, and took an involuntary step back. "Did you really expect the people to just accept you like this? I think it lucky that you didn't get chased out. You must give them time to get used to you, first." The kit nearly had tears forming in her eyes. Zenith looked away, then felt something collapse against him, and saw the kit embracing him. "Please…don't take it so hard. Things will get better, you'll see." She continued to hug him, as the boy returned the embrace. And, it was then that the two amulets started to glow.


	2. Training Day

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

Training Day

The sun was already high in the sky as Hayata and his son sparred in the training grounds. Both were clad in thier tunics, pants and boots, thier robes and vests cast aside. The field that they fought in was blanketed by wildflowers, nestled between two hills. The two traded blows with one another, or rather, Zenith struck out, but his father expertly blocked his attempts. "You're getting better, Zenith. However, you're still trying to anticipate!" With that said, Hayata swung his leg put, and swept Zenith's own legs out from under him. Zenith fell to the ground while his father loomed over him. "Remember, your opponent isn't always going to fight the way you expect. Always be prepared for anything and everything." Hayata held his hand out, and Zenith accepted it. As soon as Zenith was on his feet, however, the young boy did something he didn't expect; he twisted his hand, slightly, and pinned it against his back. Then, while Hayata was on a knee, Zenith sent his foot to his face, and back-flipped away from him. Hayata recovered, and saw his son in his combat stance, ready for another engagement. That's when his son spoke, a competitive grin on his features.

"Maybe you should heed your own advice, father." Hayata laughed.

"Maybe I should, whelp. But don't get cocky because you got a lucky shot in. I guarantee that it won't happen again." Hayata got back into his fighting stance, and both father and son circled eachother. That's when Zenith did something else that his father didn't expect. He changed his fighting stance from having his arms positioned left behind the right, hands balled into fists, to having his left arm tucked to his side, his right arm straight out, hand open. Then, with a shout, Zenith leapt up, and executed a flying kick at his father. Reacting on instinct, Hayata rolled out of the way while Zenith crashed to the ground. Zenith got back up, keeping the fighting stance. Hayata recognized it at once, and Zenith did the same attack again, but Hayata was prepared for it; He caught Zenith's leg just before it could impact against him, and swung his son around. He went flying, but landed on his feet like a cat, and faced his father. "When did you learn about Leo's techniques?" Hayata asked.

"When you brought the data-transfer device with you, remember? You gave it to me, so I could study it." Hayata chuckled, remembering that. He forgot that it had data on Leo, as well as his brother Astra, and his fighting style. Still, he's a ways off yet if he thinks that he has mastered his style.

"Not bad, boy. But you're still not there yet." Hayata lowered his combat stance, and Zenith did likewise. Both walked up to eachother, and bowed deeply while eyeing eachother carefully. It had been a little under a week since Zenith's visit to the village for the first time. However, since that time, Hayata had been drilling his son in combat since then. He taught Zenith his own techniques, while telling him that he will have to make his own techniques, and should practice doing so. And today's little display proved just how much he took his father's words to heart. while still young, Zenith was beginning to get stronger and faster. He was already as strong as an adult, and just as quick, if not faster and stronger. While not able to use his power just yet, that didn't mean that he was helpless. From atop one of the hills, two figures watched; Krystal, along with her father Xetulu, watched the two spar from the crest of the hill. They had come to see how the pair were doing. While Krystal watched in awe at what she saw, Xetulu only smiled slightly.

'He's still got it,' he thinks to himself.

"Got what?" Krystal asked, turning to her father. Xetulu was caught a little off guard by the question, but recovered.

"Hayata was a famous warrior where he's from. He was well known as one of the strongest fighters, before he retired to bring up his son. Now, he hopes that Zenith will carry on his family's legacy. And by the way things are going, it looks like he's going to do just that."

"I want to do that." Krystal said, looking at the pair as they moved towards thier things. Xetulu looked at her daughter, having a funny look.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Fight like them." she replied. "Can Hayata teach me to fight like that?" she asked, looking up at her father with puppy dog-like eyes that would melt even the most coldest of hearts. Xetulu sighed.

"I'm afraid that the type of training that Zenith is going through is only suited to him. After all, they're not like us Cerinians. However, maybe I can set you up with a tutor from the village, or, if you'd like, I can probably show you some tricks myself."

"You can fight, too?" Krystal asked. Xetulu chuckled.

"Well, your father is not one to brag, but he was well known as one of the best fighters on Cerinia."

"Really?" came another voice. Xetulu looked, and saw both Zenith and Hayata walk towards the pair. Hayata looked at Xetulu with raised eyebrows. "You still think you got it in you?" he asked.

"If you can train your son, I see no reason why Krystal can't do the same." Xetulu replied.

"Krystal, fight as good as me?" Zenith asked. Then, he nearly burst laughing. Krystal fumed when she saw this, and nearly went from blue to red.

"What's so funny?!" she asked, nearly shouting in rage.

"There's no way you can fight as well as me, Krystal."

"And why's that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're a girl." he replied, after he was able to breathe normally. "And, you're not an Ultra."

"So?!" she asked, her rage reaching its peak. However, Xetulu and Hayata kept out of it, each wearing their own amused smiles as they watched the two bicker like siblings.

'Looks like Hayata was right. My daughter really _is _going to be a handful.' Xetulu thinks. Krystal didn't pick this up, however, since she was too busy with Zenith. Then, she turned to Xetulu, her face still puffy from anger.

"Father, teach me to fight!" she said. Xetulu merely looked at his daughter, caught off guard by the sudden demand. He stammered before answering.

"Maybe later. It's getting a bit late in the day, and your mother wants us home." With that, the four started back to the house, with the Krystal casting an angry glare at Zenith's laughing face. However, they were unaware of the figure lurking in the woodline just behind them.

At Xetulu's home, Neera was in the kitchen, preparing the afternoon meal when the rest got back. She looked over, and saw her husband with a rather irked Krystal make their way to the table, while Hayata and Zenith removed their robes to be placed on the rack next to the door. Neera placed the plates and silverware on the table whilst Xetulu got the steaming platters out. The platters held fruits and fish, broiled and grilled in different types of herbs and spices. Krystal took one look, and her irritation was all but evaporated, replaced by hunger. As soon as the plates and serving platters were set, Krystal looked at the portion her mother gave her, and attacked it while Zenith ate his at a more steady pace, as did his father. Xetulu looked at Krystal as she chowed down, and smiled in amusement, while Neera looked disapprovingly. "She is her father's daughter after all, I suppose." the vixen said, exasperatedly. Xetulu chuckled, and told his daughter to slow down a bit, which she did albeit begrudgingly. Throughout the meal, Neera noticed that his daughter didn't speak to Zenith. She didn't even look at him. She asked Xetulu what was wrong, but he waved her off. After the meal, when Hayata went out to explore the fields a bit, Krystal decided to lock herself in her room. Neera asked what was the matter, and by her stern tone, Xetulu decided to answer the vixen, rather than suffer her wrath.

"She and Zenith had a little falling out, that's all."

"What sort of falling out?" she asked.

"Krystal wants me to train her in the ways of a warrior, like Hayata is doing to Zenith. Zenith teased her a bit, and here we are."

"Well, are you?" she asked. Xetulu was sitting in his chair in the den, reading a book that he started some time ago but never really finished. He looked up from the tome, and looked at his wife.

"Am I what?" he asked.

"Going to train her." Neera answered. She was standing beside Xetulu, when he placed the book down by the nightstand, and looked up at his wife.

"I thought about it. But, I didn't know how you would take it. I know how you feel about warriors and all, but…"

"Don't forget, that I married a fighter and a leader all rolled into one." she replied, smiling at him. Xetulu returned the smile as best he could before turning away from her. Neera got behind her husband, and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his affectionately. Xetulu nuzzled against his wife's head, holding onto her soft arms with his hands.

Upstairs, Zenith was going over the data-crystal his father had given him. It contained information on the famous Ultra Brothers, of which his father had been a part of before he retired. If anyone were watching him, it would look like he were hypnotized by it. However, it was what was going on _inside_ of him that's important. The crystal was delivering information to Zenith's brain directly via telepathy. He saw his father's battles, as well as Ultra Seven's, Jack's, Ace's and others. Krystal, however, was busy brooding. She saw the boy staring into the crystal and turned away. 'He thinks he's so hot, getting training from a warrior and being an alien. If I had training like that, I'd be even better than him…' That's when Xetulu opened the door, and looked inside. He saw Zenith looking at the data-crystal, and Krystal staring out of the window, not noticing the door had been opened. He cleared his throat, and the kit turned her head, while Zenith remained transfixed on the crystal in his hand. Xetulu looked at the boy and regarded his transfixed gaze for a moment, the turned to his daughter.

"Do you still wish to be trained in the ways of the warrior?" he asked simply. Krystal nodded enthusiastically. Xetulu smirked. "Well then, we had best prepare for _your_ training then."

"Really?!" she asked, her ears perked up and her white-tipped tail wagged in excitement. "Will I be better than Zenith?"

"Well, I don't think better than Zenith…" Her expression was downtrodden a bit when she heard this. "However, we Cerinians know some things that would make even the Ultras impressed." He looked at Zenith, who still kept his stare at the crystal. "I think we should talk about this in private, away from prying eyes and such." Krystal took his hand, and left Zenith alone in the room. In his study, Xetulu made his way to his desk. The study was right beside the den, separated by a door of polished blue wood. The room was medium-sized, having a large, comfy chair behind a wooden desk, while the walls were adorned with shelves full of books. Xetulu reached for a drawer on his desk, while Krystal sat in the comfy chair. Xetulu pulled out a two-foot long object, with a round end on one side and a pointed end on the other, and was gold with blue mixed in. Krystal saw this, and it held her attention as Xetulu knelt in front of her. Xetulu held it up for her to see, and she took it from his outstretched hand. She turned it over in her small paws, looking at the runes that were inscribed on its surface. "Do you know what that is?" he asked. Krystal shook her head. Xetulu chuckled, and took the object from her. "This is the same tool that I used when I was a young warrior. It was given to me by…someone special."

"Mama?" she asked. Xetulu laughed.

"No, not quite that special. However, it was someone important to me. It has saved my life more times than I can count." That's when it did something that she didn't see coming: It lengthened to about a meter and a half, becoming a type of staff that could barely fit in the room. The round and pointed ends faced either sides of the room, and the runes glowed slightly with a blue luminescence. Krystal stared at it, transfixed. Then, it reverted back to its twelve inch long form. Xetulu held it in his paw. "Now, I want you to have it." he said, holding it out to his daughter. She reached for it, but Xetulu pulled it away. "But, you have to earn it first, just like I did. I will teach you the ways of combat, and how to master the Krazoa staff, and its power."

"Krazoa…staff?" Krystal asked, tilting her head to one side.

"It's named after the Krazoa, the maintainers of the balance of the universe. It can call on their power, if you so wish. However, it will take years of training and discipline in order for you to master the staff. Are you still willing to undergo training?" Krystal looked at her father, a determined expression dominating her face, and nodded. "Then enjoy today. Tomorrow, _your_ training begins." And with that, Krystal left her father's study, and headed back up the room. When she entered her room, she found Zenith sitting on the floor, still, but was putting the data-crystal away in his robe when the kit walked in, wearing a knowing smile. Zenith noticed this, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" he asked. Krystal chuckled.

"Nothing. You'll find out tomorrow." she replied. Zenith was still puzzled, but didn't press further.

In the fields; Hayata was busy mulling over the events in the past that lead up to the present situation he is in now. How his son in the other reality allowed him to come to this one and retire, to raise the Zenith that he wanted, while Xetulu was able to do the same thing(A/N: Refer to Star Fox: the Ultra Chronicles for the full story.J) He just wonders if he did the right thing, by leaving behind the Ultra Brothers and the Space Garrison life that he has known for so long. This is what he wanted, and yet… "Something on your mind, old friend?" a familiar voice asked. Hayata turned, and saw Xetulu walking towards him. He was wearing a loincloth and vest, his white tattoos visible on his body. He stood next to Hayata, while the man stared out over the field with the sun setting behind the hills.

"Have we done the right thing, Xetulu?" Hayata asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I left the Ultra Brothers, and retired to this place to raise the son that I wanted. It just seems so…selfish of me."

"Well, that makes two of us then. However, Jim didn't seem to object much with your decision. In fact, with the way he acted, I'd say he supported you in your decision." Xetulu replied. "Besides, I made the same decision alongside you. When you took Zenith from before he made contact with Gorzul…"

"And I intend on keeping it that way. If I keep him away from Gorzul, then maybe he'll never trouble anyone here, or anywhere else."

"Exactly my point. You may have changed things, not only in this reality, but also maybe in the reality that the _other_ Zenith and Krystal reside in."

"Somehow, I doubt it. I can't shake this feeling that Gorzul will return. And that's the reason why I feel so uneasy." Hayata replied. Xetulu placed a paw on his friend's shoulder.

"If and when Gorzul decides to return, then Jim and Krystal will be there to meet it head on. After all, They are the ones with the Might of the Sun, and the Power of the Soul."

"And what about _our _Zenith and Krystal." Hayata asked. Xetulu shrugged.

"Maybe they share the same fate. Besides, isn't it what we wanted? To see what kind of future they have if Gorzul was never in their lives. And I have something else to tell you."

"And what may that be?" Hayata asked, turning to see his vulpine friend.

"I have decided to train Krystal in the ways of the warrior, and of the Krazoa Spirits." The man's eyebrows were raised as he heard this.

"You do know what will happen, right?"

"You mean besides the fact that they will develop an intense rivalry that will drive the other to exceed?"

"I'm talking about giving us both grey hair before our time." Hayata replied, smiling. Xetulu laughed, and both walked back to the house as the sun set behind them. As Hayata entered the door, he saw Neera embrace Xetulu, and both made their way to the den. He saw the warm scene, and felt a pain in his heart that often accompanies one who has lost someone precious to them. Neera felt this, and turned to face Hayata. However, Hayata looked away, and made his way upstairs to his own room. The room was medium sized, having a bed, desk with a chair and window. He sat down on the bed, and looked out of the window as the sunlight faded to night. He took the small amulet that hung around his neck, and looked at it, seeing the image of two figures holding a smaller one in between them. He closed his hand over it into a fist, while one name went through his mind, and his voice.

"Zorabia…" He looked down, and felt the tears well up. "I'm so sorry, Zorabia, for everything…"

Morning: Krystal awoke to the morning light entering her room, and looked out to see the dawn. She looked down next to her, and saw Zenith still asleep in his mat. She got out of the bed, and tip-toed across the floor, hoping to not disturb the boy. She got out of the room, and made her way downstairs. There, she found her father in the den, holding the inactive staff in his hand. He turned, and smiled at his daughter, who returned the gesture. "So, are you ready to start?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." she replied with confidence. Xetulu continued to smile at his daughter.

"Then, let us begin." As Xetulu went outside, Krystal followed him. Clad in her dress, Krystal followed her father to the top of the hill that lied just behind their house. The sun was already over the horizon when both reached the crest. That's when Xetulu looked down his daughter. "In order for you to master the staff, and the power that lies within, you must learn about the Krazoa, and the elements that our gods, the ones who shaped our planet, command. What do you know about the gods?" he asked. Krystal knew them almost by heart.

"There's Nayra, Corinth, Sakmet, and Olletho. They are the spirits of fire, water, wind and earth." Xetulu nodded.

"Nayra, the wisest of the four, is like the water. Steady and adamant, yet soft and life-giving. Corinth, the swiftest and quickest, holds the wind. Sakmet, with his powerful fiery arms, commands the flames. And Olletho is as mighty as the earth itself. Together, the four gods created the world that we know, while the Krazoa Spirits maintain the order of the world, and of the heavens. And this staff…" he holds out the inactive weapon, "Can harness that power. In the hands of one who is pure, it can do a great many things. In the hands of someone who isn't, it can be a weapon of destruction. That is why it is important that the person who wields it, must have a pure heart. You have that purity. Now, you are to learn the ways of the Warrior." With that, he handed Krystal the staff. She held it in her paws as she turned it over. "We warriors are each given a staff when we begin training. That staff is the one that we will use for the rest of our lives, and that staff, in turn, chooses whom will wield it. The staff chose you, and now it's your turn to see if you are worthy to hold it." Xetulu took the staff from her again, and replaced it back in his tunic. Krystal looked up at her father, who simply smiled down at her. "The first lesson, will be on how to use the staff in hand-to-hand combat." From behind him, Xetulu pulled out the staff, as well as another staff, only not as ornately designed. In fact, it looked like a plain old rod that was only twelve inches long. However, when Xetulu tossed it to Krystal, it lengthened to roughly a meter and a half. The kit held it awkwardly as she tried to steady it in her grip. Xetulu laughed in amusement at the scene, and when she finally did get a solid grip on the staff, she faced her father. "A little hard to hold, isn't it?" he asked. He laughed. "Don't worry, that practice staff will get lighter in time, and so will the Krazoa staff. The reason why your starting out with this first, is because you can and will hurt yourself without the proper training." He went over to Krystal's side, and began to straighten her out a bit. Because of the length of the staff, Krystal had her hands out far apart, while her feet were at an awkward position. Xetulu placed her hands evenly apart, and showed her a proper stance, steady and solid. Krystal mimicked him, with Xetulu straitening her out as she needed it. She was able to keep herself in a solid while holding the staff steady. Satisfied, Xetulu decided to drill a few practice swings with Krystal. As he expected, the kit was unable to perform them very well. However, what she lacked in skill, she made up for in consistence. Not backing down after the first failed swings, she took up her combat stance, and tried again. She went for an over-head, but it was lop-sided, and went diagonally and forced her to lean to the point that she nearly fell forward. She caught herself, and tried again.

In Krystal's room, Zenith stirred in his sleeping mat. He sat up, and looked over to the kit's bed. He saw it empty and stood up with a start. He looked out of the window where he thought he heard something. What he saw surprised him; two figures were out on one of the hill-tops, one drastically smaller than the other, while they held something that kept hitting the other with loud sounds, while the sounds of yelling and shouts, most of which were high-pitched, rang out as well. It was then that Zenith saw them more clearly in the morning light; Krystal and her father were going at it with staves. 'No way. She's really going through with this?' Zenith thinks to himself. Out on the hill, Krystal continued to swing at her father, but Xetulu expertly parried and evaded the clumsy assault. However, Krystal wouldn't relent. She struck back with everything she had in her small body, and it was starting to take its toll on her. She panted with exertion as the spar went on. However, Xetulu kept his face stoic as he continued to block his daughter's attacks. Zenith, garbed in his tunic, pants, boots and vest, went to the hill were the two were sparring. He saw them fighting at a respectful distance, and saw the quickly tiring kit as she attacked Xetulu. Her staff wobbled in her grip, and she seemed to have trouble keeping her stance. She went in for an overhead strike, but Xetulu swatted it away, and knocked Krystal to the ground. Zenith saw this, and smirked. Perspiration matted the kit's fur, and she breathed heavily. She looked up, and saw the paw that was offered to her, and the smiling face that looked down at her. Krystal took it, and was helped to her feet by her father. "Not bad, for your first time. I wanted to test you, before I actually begun your training. And I must say, that I am impressed. However, knowledge of using the staff in combat is but one of its uses. You must learn through acquiring knowledge passed down by the previous wielders. In other words, you must study as well as train." Krystal looked up, her face determined as her father went on. Zenith, who still kept his distance, heard what Xetulu was saying as well, and couldn't hide his smirk.

'No way. Krystal, as good as me?' As he saw the pair turn to them, he made his way to the house ahead of them. He went up the stairs to the room, and went back into the sleeping mat. The front door opened again, and Krystal and Xetulu entered. The vulpine went into his study, and came out a few moments later with an armful of tomes. He set them down on the table in front of the couch and chairs in the circular den. Krystal looked at them, a lost look upon her face. Xetulu smiled.

"Like I did, I want you to read and study these when you're not training yourself. They will teach you how to use the power of the Krazoa, and of the power of the four elements. When you feel like you can use some of the techniques that you have read, then just let me know." Krystal took another look at the books in front of her, her heart sinking as she saw the thick, numerous-paged tomes in front of her. She took another look at her father, who looked at her expectantly. With a sigh, she scooped up the books, and headed upstairs. When he heard the door closed, Xetulu chuckled to himself.

"You really know how to lay it on a pupil." a voice said from behind. Xetulu turned, and saw Hayata come out from the dining hall. He had made himself hidden when he heard the pair enter. The vulpine smiled at his friend as Hayata moved towards one of the chairs and sat down, while Xetulu took the one next to him.

"Well, I'm putting her through the same training that I did. It was mostly studying for me, but with time, I was able to master most of the techniques in those books. How's Zenith doing?"

"Fine. I decided to give him the day off from training, and let him use the time to study up. One of the techniques he used the other day was one that was used by a famous warrior from M78. While he was unable to perfect it, I was still impressed he was able to perform it at all."

"Fine, fine. I noticed that he saw Krystal practicing with me earlier."

"Oh, you saw him?" Hayata asked, raising his eyebrows. Xetulu nodded, smirking.

"He doesn't seem all that worried about Krystal being a match for him, though. However, what he may be up against may surprise him."

"It'd surprise me too. It's not common for a race like the Cerinians to best an Ultra." Hayata said, chuckling. That's when Xetulu's expression became rather devious.

"How's about a little wager?" Hayata looked slightly puzzled, but suspected what his friend was driving at.

"What sort of wager?"

"Zenith against Krystal. In two months' time, we will see which is better trained."

"Interesting. You want to put one against the other? They are already at a rivalry stance with eachother. Are you sure you want to do this, though? Zenith does have a head start on your daughter after all."

"It won't matter. If Krystal is anything like me, and her mother, she will surprise you and Zenith both." Hayata thought for a moment, then smirked himself.

"You're on." he said, holding out his hand. Xetulu took it, both smiling competitively.


	3. Revelations

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

Revelations

In the few days that followed, both Zenith and Krystal trained vigorously while thier parents taught them. While Zenith was taught martial arts by his father, Krystal practiced with her staff. Having switched from the practice staff to her chosen staff, her father oversaw her taking aim at a couple of practice dummies. The kit aimed the round end at one, and fired a ball of red energy at it, but it hit the ground in front of the dummy, sending a plume of dust and smoke. Xetulu shook his head slightly. "You need to bring your aim higher. Try to aim for the center of the target."

"I'm trying, but it's hard to hold it up right." Krystal replied, looking at her father. Xetulu got behind her, and placing her paws into his, he held it steady for her, getting her in the right position.

"Here, try that." he said, backing away from her. Krystal took aim at the center of the three dummies, and fired the fireball again. This time, it hit dead center, setting the whole thing aflame. Krystal looked at it, then smiled at her father. Xetulu returned it, and gestured to the other two dummies that stood in front of her. Meanwhile, Zenith and Hayata sparred nearby. Zenith struck with a jab to his father, but Hayata caught the small fist in his hand, but was caught off guard with a kick to his knee, knocking him off balance. Hayata recovered before his son could send a chop his way, blocking it with his arm and threw his son several meters away. Zenith did an Aerial somersault that had him land on his feet like a feline, and he faced his father in a combat stance. He rushed at his father again with a flying kick, but the older man caught it with his bare hands, unaware that it was only a feint; Zenith brought his other leg up, his foot smashing against his father's face. Hayata let is son go, and staggered back a bit before regaining his composure. His son still kept his combat stance while Hayata nursed the bruise on the side of his face.

"Getting serious, are we?" he asked, getting back into his own combat stance. Zenith said nothing as both Ultras charged at eachother. And so, it went. For at least four hours, the two youngsters trained extensively while their parents taught them. However, the kids were not the only ones getting exhausted. When both Krystal and Zenith shuffled upstairs to collapse in the kit's bedroom, both Hayata and Xetulu also collapsed on either a chair or the sofa. Xetulu, in his favorite chair, looked over at Shin, who laid sprawled on the couch, panting heavily. "It's been a long time since I've had to exert myself like that in human form." the Ultra/human said. Xetulu chuckled a bit, then noticed the bruise on the side of his face.

"What on Cerinia happened to you?" he asked. Shin gave him a curious look, then the vulpine gestured to the side of his own face, where the Ultra/human touched on his own, feeling the dull pain. He laughed a bit.

"Zenith got in a lucky shot." he said. Then, he noticed the singed fur on Xetulu's left arm. "And it looks like you didn't get away scot-free yourself." he said, gesturing to his arm. Xetulu saw it, and laughed slightly.

"My daughter still needs to work on her aim, I'm afraid." Xetulu said. "You weren't kidding, when you said 'giving us grey hair before our time'."

"I told you." Hayata said. Neera came out of the kitchen, wearing an apron.

"Dear, lunch is…what on Cerinia happened to your face?" Neera asked, shocked at the bruise on Shin's face. The Ultra/human laughed a bit before telling her about the training session he had with his son. "Well, lunch is ready. Would you please get the children down?" she asked. Shin nodded and went upstairs. He opened the door, and smiled at the sight before him. Rather than disturb them, he closed the door quietly and silently went back downstairs. Both Xetulu and Neera were sitting at the dining table, waiting for him.

"Where the kids?" Xetulu asked.

"I didn't want to disturb them." he said, sitting down.

"Disturb them from what?" Neera asked. Shin only smiled in response as he told them what he saw. Upstairs, in Krystal's room, Zenith was asleep on his sleeping mat, with Krystal snuggled up next to him. She had her head on his chest, while Zenith laid his head upon hers while she held onto him. Both Xetulu and Neera could see them through their minds' eye, and smiled warmly at the sight. "Poor dears. They must be exhausted." Neera said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Those two are putting their heart and soul into their training." Shin said.

"I wonder, just what kind of future those two have." Xetulu mused. As the sun passed its zenith, but was still high enough in the sky, Xetulu decided to head for the village to pick up some supplies. Shin and Neera were left to watch the children. Having woken up, both were urged out of the house by their parents to let loose their pent-up energy. Krystal ran towards the woods, while Zenith followed.

"Krystal, wait! We can't go in there!" Zenith shouted. However, the young kit would not be daunted so easily. She ran into the woodline, and the young boy lost sight of the Cerinian kit.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Zenith?" Krystal's voice came from the forest. "Are you afraid?" she taunted. Finding his resolve, Zenith moved into the forest as well. The sunlight was dimmed drastically inside, the canopy of the forest letting in only slight beams of light to reach the floor. However, even in the dimness, the young Ultra was able to see the dead and twisted branches of the trees, seeming to reach out like the fingers of an old crone. Inside, however, there was life. The forest floor was littered with the dead leaves of the trees, while rodent-like creatures scattered before him, and he heard the calls of birds as they flew from branch to branch. Near the interior of the forest, he could see the dead turn to living; the branches became less gnarled, and had green and blue leaves growing, while flowers of different hughes blossomed. On the ground, different types of shrubbery grew, laden with berries of different colors. As he made his way further, he could see a clearing opening up, then it turned into a field, surrounded by trees on all sides. He could see larger animals look up in surprise as he entered the field. They looked like a type of deer with bright red fur and small antlers. As they looked at him cautiously, Zenith couldn't help but smile to himself as he saw them. Moving closer as slowly and purposefully as possible as not to scare them off, the young Ultra got closer to one, and it in turn continued to stare at him, its eyes transfixed on him. Suddenly, he was only a few feet away when he reached his hand out to touch it. Then the herd was off like a shot, bounding away from him as they tried to get away from the danger that they sensed. Puzzled, Zenith looked about him, then found himself tackled to the ground by a familiar-looking blue form. Krystal was on top of him, having a hearty giggle while Zenith was getting over his shock.

"Krystal!" Zenith shouted. Krystal was still laughing when he shoved her off of him.

"You always fall for that!" she said, getting over her laughing fit. Zenith got back up, dusting himself off. He caught sight of the animals again before they bounded off into the forest. Krystal saw them as well. "Beautiful, aren't they?" she asked. Zenith looked at her. "That's the reason why I come here. They always come here to graze. Sometimes, I just come here and watch them."

"What are they?"

"We call them deer." Krystal answered. The kit looked at him, and giggled slightly. She took him by the hand, and lead him through the field. When she stopped, it looked like there was a slight depression in the ground, But when she stepped closer to it, it seemed to glow a bright blue. Then, the ground seemed to move away and reveal what was really inside; It was a crater, or something like it, that was almost a dozen meters in diameter and had what looked like crystals while grass grew around them. All the while, Zenith stood transfixed, his mouth hung open from shock at the sight. Krystal saw his expression, and couldn't help but laugh.

"This, is my secret place." Krystal said, shaking Zenith from his stupor. He looked at her, then tugged him by the arm into the crater. When they reached the bottom, Zenith could see how deep it was. The crater twenty feet deep, while it looked like twelve to fourteen meters in diameter. "What is this?" Zenith asked.

"They say that it fell out of the sky, hundreds of years ago." Krystal explained. "My mother showed me this place, when I was real little. She said it was her special spot, and that now it was mine." Zenith looked at her while she moved among the crystals. "These rocks can read your thoughts and your emotions. And sometimes, they can talk to you."

"Really?" he asked. Krystal nodded.

"They talk to me." she said, looking at him with a knowing smile.

"What do they tell you?" he asked.

"Things." she replied.

"Well, what _kind _of things?" Zenith asked. Krystal picked one up from the ground, and handed it to the young Ultra.

"Here, hold it." she said, reaching it out to him. Zenith looked at it, as if unsure, then took it. What happened next was the sound of whispering voices in his head that were speaking at once. Zenith whirled this way and that, trying to discern the voices from eachother.

"What-who's there?" he asked. Krystal looked at him as he asked the open air while turning around frantically.

"Zenith, are you alright?" she asked. Zenith spun to face her, but his eyes were not focused on her. Instead, they almost seemed wild, darting about every which way. Krystal was getting worried about her friend. "Zenith, what's wrong?" However, the kit's voice was drowned out in the cacophony in Zenith's head. The whispers were more audible, now, and he was starting to hear them better.

"…member of an advanced race…"

"…he's the one…"

"…he must know…"

"Know what?!" Zenith almost shouted.

"…know what…know what…" the voices repeated. "…must know about the danger…"

"…danger…"

…"danger…"

"What danger?"

"…not one of them…"

"…liar…"

"…trickster…"

"…Invader…"

"Invader?" Zenith asked. Just then, the voices stopped. Zenith turned around, hoping to find where the voices have gone, but no such luck. "Wait, wait! Wait, what about the invader?!" Zenith asked.

"What invader?" Krystal asked. Zenith whirled to face the kit, nearly giving the boy a heart attack.

"Di-didn't you hear them?" Zenith asked. The kit tilted her head to one side, confused by what the boy was saying.

"Hear what?" she asked, then she gasped in understanding. "Did the voices tell you something?!" Krystal asked, getting excited. "What did they say?" she was next to him, tugging on his arm, eager to hear what it was that the crystal voices had told him.

"Not much. All they told me, was that there was a…trickster somewhere, an invader."

"Really?" Krystal asked, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of trickster?"

"I…don't know." Zenith replied.

"Well, let's get back home, shall we? We can tell our parents about this."

"Do you think we should?" Zenith asked as Krystal tugged him along.

"Of course. Mother was the one who showed me the secret place in the first place." Krystal replied. Zenith let out a small "Oh." as he was being led along. However, when both children were inside the woods, Krystal felt a funny feeling, like the kind one gets when one is being watched. She turned around, looking back into the trees, but saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" Zenith asked.

"I think…we're not alone here." Krystal replied, not taking her eyes off of the trees behind them.

"Really?" Zenith asked, looking back as well. "But, there's nothing there." he said, after peering into the woods. "Come on. This place is giving me the creeps." he said, pulling Krystal along. From the shadows of the woods, something stirred. It had been watching the two ever since they entered the woods, and even before then. It has waited patiently for almost two whole days for a meal. And now, its patience is about to pay off. Almost silently, it stalked through the forest after them.

Zenith and Krystal passed the little field where the deer were grazing. However, as they passed them, their heads suddenly perked up, their ears facing their direction and their eyes focused on them as they stood perfectly still like statues. Zenith and Krystal saw this new behavior and were puzzled by it. Suddenly the deer turned and bolted out of the field and into the nearby forest, disappearing into the shadows of the trees. The air was silent, not even the song of birds nor the buzzing of insects were heard. Everything fell silent, as though it were waiting. From behind a soft growling was heard. Both of them turned around slowly and saw something large and dark creep along the shadows of the trees behind them. Krystal's breaths came in shudders and Zenith could hardly breath at all. Then, something burst from the trees and leapt over them with a loud roar to land several meters in the field. Both Krystal and Zenith ducked ton avoid death, and when they saw the thing rise on its four legs to face them, they were rooted to the spot by what they saw; it was large, at least twenty feet long and stood six feet tall at the shoulders of its front legs. It looked like across between a mammal and a reptile, with the skeletal structure of a feline, but the body and skin of a reptile. Its hide was dark brown while black stripes went around its body to better conceal itself while hunting while a large tail moved slowly behind it in a methodical fashion. Its head was huge with large jaws and teeth, made for crushing and tearing apart its prey whole while two large tusks protruded upward from the sides of the mouth like horns, while its limbs ended in large paws with a wicked claw on each digit, made for tearing larger prey apart. Krystal recognized, having seen something like it before in the books of wildlife that lined her shelves. It was a called a Caedcaquht, or a 'Lion lizard', due to its characteristics and behavior. It was a fierce predator known for hunting game as large as a rhino, and often preyed on Cerinians like her, while some were domesticated to act as guard dogs, or worse. However, this one was particularly large, even for one of its kind. Then she noticed the crisscrossing scars along its head and hide, and read tales of a certain kind of Caedcaquht, one that is often the stuff of legend and myth, how even the bravest heroes and strongest warriors faced it and failed in the most painful of deaths. Its name was Kijbot-Toukx, which in native Cerinian literally meant 'Tusked Death'. The great predator stared at them with cat-like eyes set in a skull that looked as hard as stone, growling menacingly as it circled around them like a giant feline, its tail flicking back and forth slightly as its gaze never left them. Krystal hid behind Zenith as he tried to shield her with his body. If it could laugh at the display, the great reptile would. Suddenly, it hunkered down to the ground, almost touching it with its body as it looked prepared to spring. Its claws extended, scraping the ground, and leapt at them. Zenith and Krystal ducked to the ground and like before it shot over them. Suddenly, both of them shot up and ran into the tree line, the predator chasing after them and clawed its way through the thick trees, roaring in rage at its escaping meal.

Shin looked up from a book he was reading, and looked out of the window. He felt a sensation, like someone was in extreme pain. He set the book down and headed out of the door. He looked in the direction that the children went in, and pulled out his Beta capsule. 'I never thought I'd have to use this so soon…' he thought.

Both children ran through the forest as the growling tore through the trees almost as loud as the sound of branches breaking in the predator's wake. It tore through the trees as it pursued its query. Even in the dense forest, it knew that it was supreme here. Its keen eyes caught sight of the two children. The children ran under the branches, even the roots of some of the greater trees. They came to a clearing, and hid underneath a large tree, going under some of the larger roots. The predator crashed through the clearing. It stalked through the forest, smelling the air and turned this way and that, trying to pick up the scent. Lumbering through the clearing, it smelled the air, and stopped. Underneath the roots of the large tree, Krystal had to bite her hand to keep from screaming while Zenith shut his eyes and hoped the thing would go away. It turned towards the largest tree and snarled, and saw them. With a loud growl, it lunged at the tree and clawed at the roots. Krystal screamed and Zenith backed away from the entrance, pushing Krystal back as far as the roots would allow. The beast tore at the roots with its claws and tusks. Krystal was crying now, trying to hide herself completely from the beast behind Zenith and burying her face into his back as it clawed ever closer towards them. Its hot breath reeked of past kills, the stench almost making him gag. Its got a claw through the roots and was only an inch away from Zenith's face as it swiped at him, feeling the wind from the swipe. Zenith tried to back away, but couldn't. The roots wouldn't allow it. Suddenly, the beast was tugged back by something, then pulled bodily away from the roots. Zenith saw this and heard the surprised growl from the beast, and a pained yowl as it sounded like it was flung to the ground. Another sound was heard. It sounded like a shout, but was different, alien. A glow came from the entrance and Zenith crept closer to it. Krystal was sniffling and whimpering now, her sobs abated for the moment as she looked up from Zenith's shoulder through tear-filled eyes. At the mouth of the opening, they both saw what it was that had saved them. It was tall, standing six feet tall. It was humanoid, being mostly a gleaming silver that looked like flesh, like a living metal while bright red patterns streaked on its body, even a pair of red 'boxers'. Its back was turned to them, but it turned around slightly to look at them. The back of the head was red, but the front was silver, and mask-like. Two large yellow ovals that glowed were in place of the eyes while rectangular protrusions were on both sides of the head while a fin went through the center of the 'face' and a mouth-like spot was directly underneath the eyes. It nodded at them and Zenith beamed at the alien being, even calling it by a name. 'Father!" Krystal looked at him as if he'd gone mad, then back at the entity. The alien being looked back at the recovering beast, and got into the same combat stance that she saw Shin used. The beast roared at this new comer, making a display at clawing the ground and roaring loudly to try and frighten the newcomer off. However, the alien being placed a fist on his waist and pounded his chest with his other twice, his own sign of power as he placed the other fist on his waist. The beast lunged and the alien being did the same, grabbing the paws of the beast and grappled with eachother. The beast tried to overpower the alien being, but was flung away from it and into a tree. It got up from the ground and limped away from the alien, not wishing anymore injury. If this thing wanted the morsels, it could have them. It wasn't worth its life. It limped away with a snarl into the shadows of the trees, seeming to fade away into the shadows like a wraith. The alien being turned from the beast's departure and towards the two children. Zenith crawled out from under the roots and embraced the alien being as tightly as he could while the red and silver being did the same. Krystal, however, seemed a little more hesitant. She still hid under the roots as she watched. The alien saw this and walked towards the roots, and knelt to where the kit was, holding a silver hand out to her.

"Are you alright?" it asked in a soft voice.

"Who…are you?" Krystal asked. The being seemed to chuckle in response. Then, a glow emanated from it, and it transformed from the alien form, to one that the kit recognized instantly. Shin was now kneeling in front of her, wearing a warm smile on his young features.

"Shin!" Krystal cried ecstatically. Shin laughed as the kit embraced him, nearly knocking him to the ground. When she pulled back, she was bewildered. "But…how did you…and that form you took…what was…"

"That, is what we really look like." Shin replied as he got up, wearing a slightly sad smile. "While we do look like this on occasion, our real forms is what you just saw. However, while young, we keep our human forms until our power is fully realized when we hit puberty." He looked down at Zenith. Krystal followed his gaze, and felt guilt well up.

"I'm sorry, Shin. It's all my fault…" she started, tears already forming in her eyes as she saw the broken arm.

"No, it isn't. You could not have known that animal was out here. But, what is done, is done. We need to tell your father what has happened." With that, Shin lead the children out of the woods and back to the safety of the house.


	4. As Time Passes

Ultraman Zenith, The Cerinian Days

As Time Passes

The sun was barely above the horizon in the early morning day. Dew drops from the plants fell from leaves onto the ground below while the animals and creatures started to awaken. However, shouts rang through the air as a noise of clashing metal sang into the morning light, letting the morning know that there was someone who was up before the sun was. In the middle of a field where the grass turned nearly to gold, and wildflowers ranged from blue to red, two figures ran at eachother and swung with weapons, the song of metal was almost like a symphony to them. They had been battling for the better part of the hour now, and neither intended to back down now, despite the exertion on their bodies and the sweat rolling down their faces. As they swung at one another, their shouts and grunts added to the sound of metal on metal. When they backed off and started to circle eachother, they both had a grin on their faces that would suggest a predator closing in for the kill. One of the combatants was a blue vixen. She wore a white loincloth with gold fringes and a brazier of the same gold cloth. On her tail were three rings of white cloth with bronze clips holding them in place. On her head was a headband of white and bronze. On her shoulders were pads of bronze with intricate deep blue designs, while her forearms had braces of the same type. Her arms had white tattoos, the symbols of her native language while on her right hip was a symbol in the shape of the sun, the mark of her family. Her opponent couldn't be anymore different than her than anyone could possibly imagine. At first glance, one would think he was a simian, save for the hairless white face and small nose while curly light blonde hair adorned his scalp. He wore a tunic of pale white, tan trousers and a brown belt, while his boots were the same color as the belt. The vixen wielded a staff that was as long as she was tall. One end was rounded and blunt, looking like a teardrop, while the other was pointed like a spear tip. The round end had a sapphire embedded in the middle, while the pointed had an emerald, and along the body of the staff were the same blue designs as the ones on her shoulder pads and braces. Her, much like his physical appearance, was drastically different. In both hands he wielded a type of knife-like weapon. Both were the same type, in that they were curved all the way around, and had no guard nor handle to hold them by. It looked like he was literally holding them by the blades themselves. In one hand, he held one straight up, while in the other it was facing down. With a shout, the boy with the knives ran at the vixen, his arms wide open as he intended to slice her open like a side of beef. However, the vixen was able to deflect both knives and even knocked one out of his hand as it went straight up into the air. Caught off guard, the boy was struck twice in the face with both ends as the vixen twirled around like a dancer with her staff before jumping back and readying for the final blow. However, as she swung with her staff at his midsection, he backflipped away and caught the blade as it fell into his hand. The vixen didn't relent as she dashed forward. She swung and stabbed at him, but the boy was able to block and parry her attacks. In an act of near desperation to end this fight with a victory, she swung down as hard as she could. The boy blocked the staff with both of the blades, but the force nearly put him on a knee as a result. The vixen felt a smile grow as she saw the boy strain against her. She had the advantage in leverage against his physical strength as he held the staff back as much as he could. He felt the tip of the pointed end faintly touch his skin. He looked up and saw the smile on her face. Summoning as much strength as he could, he lifted the staff as much as his body would allow, and rolled out from under it a split second later. The sudden shift made the vixen let out a surprised yelp as she fell forward, then felt her legs get swept out from under her and she fell to the ground face-up. She felt the boy pin her to the ground with one of the blades at her throat. She was breathing heavily, as was he. She saw the beads of perspiration on his forehead slowly roll down to his chin and jaw. "I win," the boy said with a smirk, panting like he had been through a marathon. The vixen let out a groan and pushed the boy off of her.

"Looks like we're even now, Zenith," the vixen replied.

"You still won the last couple of bouts, Krystal." Zenith replied.

"But you won the last couple before those," the vixen replied. Zenith seemed to consider this.

"Yeah, I'll give you that," he replied. He held out his hand for the vixen, and Krystal accepted it as Zenith helped her to her feet. Krystal's staff reduced its size to about nine inches, and hooked it onto her loincloth on her hip. Zenith placed his blades under his belt and both walked back to the house on the hill.

Ten years had passed since Zenith and his father Shin Hayata had come to Cerinia. In that time, Zenith and Krystal had been taught and trained in the ways of the warrior, according to the traditions and teachings of their cultures. However, when Zenith turned fourteen, his father had to return home to the land of light. Xetulu, Krystal's father, promised to look after the boy and make sure he studied and trained, so that he too could one day become an Ultra Brother, same as his father. However, years had passed and he never returned. But in that time, Zenith's skills had grown, as well as his rivalry with Krystal. Both were adept at hand to hand, but Krystal still had one advantage over the young Ultra being; She was able to tap into her staff's own power. She could feel the energy from the crystals in her staff flow into her, and she was able to control it, as if it were an extension of herself. Zenith, had yet to achieve his full potential. He was faster and stronger than most, and his mental abilities had recently awakened, but he had yet to achieve his form as an Ultra. The only way he can, just like any other Ultra being from the Land of Light, is to bathe his body in the light of the Plasma Spark, the light that gives life to all Ultras. And the only way he could do that, is if he proved himself worthy to be a Warrior of Light.

As the house got closer, both vixen and Ultra being could feel the family stirring from within. Krystal opened the door, and no sooner than she did, did a small blue form come nearly bounding down the steps. It was a kit, about seven years old and wearing a loincloth with a vest, carrying a stuffed animal with him. He wore a loincloth similar to Krystal's and a white vest with gold thread on the edges. He looked up with light emerald eyes, and he let out a slight smile. "Were you out practicing again?" he asked.

"You could say that, Sabre," Zenith replied.

"Are mother and father up yet?" Krystal asked. Sabre shook his head.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"If they're not up now, they would be soon," Zenith said.

"And when they find out that you've been up early again practicing, they're not going to be happy," Sabre said in a peculiar tone.

"Why's that?" Zenith asked.

"Don't you remember what today is?" he asked. "Today is the day that Krystal is going to get married!"

"WHAT?!" they both asked simultaneously. Sabre chuckled.

"Well, maybe not married, but a suitor is coming over today, and mama said that Krystal had to be ready for him." Krystal felt a lump form in her throat as she realized her near blunder. She forgot that a suitor was coming today to try to get her hand in marriage. Since she turned eighteen, she was suitable to be wed. And since she was the daughter of the chieftain of this province, not to mention one of the most attractive ones, she was sought out by many a young lordling or so-called prince. Even some of those in the village had tried their luck. However, as per custom, the parents of both newlyweds-to-be had to meet and plan for a time for them to come together. The only thing that kept the wedding at bay was that Krystal rejected each one of the suitors. Since arranged marriages were not even thought of on Cerinia, going against their beliefs of free will, Both suitor and maiden had to accept one another, something that Krystal was grateful for. However, that didn't change the present situation. She was covered in dirt, grass and sweat from her recent bout with Zenith. If her parents caught sight of her now, especially her mother, she wouldn't have to worry about suitors unless they be in the afterlife. Quick as lightning she bolted up the stairs, nearly bowling over a hapless Sabre and shut herself in the bathroom. Sabre and Zenith looked at eachother then back up the steps. In the bathroom, what she saw in the mirror made her heart sink. Her clothes were all dirty, her hair was a mess, her teeth felt gritty, and a million other things she found wrong with herself made her spine feel like ice. As she was picking the dirt from her hair, a knock on the door almost made her jump and her heart stop.

"Is someone in there?" a voice asked.

"Y-yes, I'm in here father," Krystal replied.

"Alright," came the answer. She let out a sigh and locked the door. She went back to the mirror and turned the faucet on. She splashed the water on her face, trying to get the dirt and grass off, but realized that her whole outfit was ruined. She quickly threw her garments off and drew water into the tub. Letting the water rise, she jumped in, letting the warm water seep into her fur and to her skin. Another knock on the door made her head perk up.

"Krystal, is that you in there?"

"Yes, mother it is," she replied, rubbing her arm with a bar of soap.

"Just remember that the suitor is coming in a few hours."

"I know," she replied. She heard her mother's footsteps recede down the hallway and she let a sigh of relief escape before taking a deep breath and diving under the water.

Zenith placed the Eye-Sluggers he got for his tenth birthday from his father back in their place in the chest. The knife-like weapons he used to fight with Krystal earlier today looked as sharp as they did when he first got them. He was told from his father, and learned from the learning device he still has, that they were used even before the Ultra race evolved into what they are now. However, some Ultras still use them, especially one of the most famous of all, Dan Moriboshi, aka UltraSeven. He wanted to train with weaponry from his own homeworld, and asked his father if he could get the same weapon that UltraSeven used. He still remembers the first time he tried to use it.

_It was nearing dark, already well past dusk, as Zenith and his father stood out on the hill. Zenith held the Eye-Slugger in his hand, cocked behind his hand and ready to throw it. Shin was standing behind him, holding the other Eye-Slugger. "Remember, it will come back to you after you've thrown it, so be careful." Zenith nodded and threw with all his might. The Eye-Slugger went spinning threw the air like a circular saw. It made a loop and came back at him. When Zenith reached out to grab it, he gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground as the Eye-Slugger landed behind both Shin and Zenith. A large gash was in Zenith's palm, blood bleeding from his wound as he grasped his hand in pain. Shin knelt down and bandaged the wound with her kerchief. "I told you to be careful," he said in a knowing tone. "Then again, you are inexperienced with these things." He tied the cloth around his hand tightly and stood back up. Zenith looked at the bright red stain on the cloth as his father spoke. "I highly doubt you'd let this small setback hinder you much. Once you've gotten the hang of it, you'll find that there's no better." _

Zenith looked down at his hand, and sees the jagged scar on his palm from where the Eye-Slugger cut him. It serves as a reminder to both be cautious, and of his father. He was unaware of someone walking up behind him when he was reminiscing. "Thinking about him?" a familiar voice asked. Zenith looked behind his shoulder, then back at his hand.

"Erm, yeah," he replied softly. Xetulu chuckled and knelt next to him.

"Try not to think too much about it. I'm sure that you're father is doing fine," Zenith looked at the vulpine. He had grey hair coming in along his sideburns and stripes of it along his hair, and he wore small glasses to help with his ailing vision while wrinkles were starting to form along his eyes and cheeks. However, he still invoked that sense of authority, even to this day from when Zenith first met him. Zenith nodded and stood back up. He now stood up to Xetulu's height, while his physique was wider than his. Xetulu looked him up and down, and a slight smile played on his face. "I think I see why my daughter locked herself in the bathroom,"

"Uhm," Zenith looked down, and saw how dirty he was. The older vulpine laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I won't tattle on you. However, if Neera should find out, then the Gods help you both," Xetulu said solemnly. He turned to enter the kitchen. "And don't think of trying to rope me into this, either!" he said over his shoulder. As he entered, he saw Neera turn to look at him.

"Rope you into what, dear?" she asked. Like her husband, she had shots of grey going through her bright blue hair, but her face was mostly wrinkle-free. She wore a robe over her body, as did her husband.

"Er, nothing dear." Xetulu said, wearing a nervous smile.

"Mm-hm," she said simply and turned back to the stove. Xetulu whirled and turned to Zenith, gesturing for him to get upstairs. Zenith nodded and ran up the steps as fast as he could.

Krystal drained the tub and dried her fur off with a towel before wrapping one around her body. She opened the door, and nearly yelped when she saw Zenith come up the steps. With a surprised gasp, he turned around, his back facing her. "Uh-uhm, sorry!" he said quickly. Krystal didn't need to be a mind reader to know he was blushing. But then, so was she for that matter. "The bathroom is all yours, if you want it." she said, softly. Zenith nodded, his back still turned to her. As she turned to leave, Krystal couldn't help but feel a smile play across her face. She could feel Zenith's blush and embarrassment, and it somehow made her feel…good? She entered her room to change, and heard the bathroom door close almost immediately after, her smile still on her face until she put her mind on the suitor business. Her room had changed a bit since Zenith first arrived a decade ago. Her hammock was still there, albeit larger, but her toys and most of her dolls were gone. Those that remained were either on shelves with books, or were sitting on the windowsill. She opened her drawers, and pulled out a new set of clothes. A loincloth that almost reached her ankles, and a brazier that almost covered her midriff. Her jewelry was cleaned off in the bathroom, and she put them back on after getting dressed. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt ready. However, she wanted to get this ridiculous business behind her so she can get back to training and studying_. _Hopefully, this won't last terribly long.

As Zenith cleaned himself up in the bathroom, he saw just how dirty his clothes were. He'd have to change and quick. Perhaps after a quick bath. He looked over at the bathtub, and saw strands of blue hair and fur along the bottom of the tub. He cursed aloud for Cerinians in their shedding season. He ran the water, letting it drain the hair first before putting the plug in and letting the water fill and getting in. He let his mind drift a little bit, going back to when his father left him in the care of Xetulu and Neera. It was more than two years ago, but it seemed like it happened yesterday.

_Hayata looked back at his son, as he stood with Krystal and Xetulu. Neera had just put Sabre to bed and was tucking him in. The night sky was lit with the moon, and the stars about. "Zenith," Shin said. "Continue your training. I'll be waiting for you on M78 when you are ready to prove yourself ready to be a Warrior of Light."_

"_I will, father." Zenith said solemnly. Shin nodded and smiled. He pulled something from his tunic, and raised it above his head. A bright flash of light filled the sky and momentarily blinded everyone, but when they lowered thier hands and could see again, they saw Shin in his Ultra form, looking at them with his glowing yellow eyes. He looked up, and with a shout he was flying into the sky. Zenith watched him leave the atmosphere, until he could be no longer seen, and he still stood out there even after Krystal and Xetulu had gone inside. It was some time before he went into the house, and he found Krystal waiting for him. He was surprised by this, and even more surprised when she embraced him as tightly as she could. "Krystal, what…?" The vixen looked at him._

"_I know you miss him, but I'm still here, and I'll always be here." She embraced him once more, and this time, Zenith returned that embrace._

As his mind drifted back to the present, he pulled the stopper that let the water out, and grabbed a towel from the bar above the toilet. Drying himself off and wrapping the towel about his waist, he went out of the bathroom and into his own room, which was Hayata's room before he left for M78. He pulled out a fresh set of clothes, and put his tunic and trousers on, as well as his belt and boots. After getting dressed, he headed downstairs and heard Krystal talking with her parents, and the conversation matter hardly surprised him. "I still don't see why you're making me got through with this!"

"Krystal, you're of age, now. It's customary for you to accept an audience with suitors." Came Neera's reply.

"Besides," interjected Xetulu. "You don't have to buckle down and marry him. Be thankful that you don't have to do that at least. Just give some of your time to indulge him, then dump him and go back to training to be this family's next warrior."

"Dear, you don't have to make it so blunt," Neera chided. "It's important that Krystal actually goes through the courtship with a suitor."

"Why, so I can have an endless file of boys entering manhood drooling on my front door?!" Xetulu asked.

"Thank you, father!" Krystal added. Neera sighed in exasperation and turned back to the stove.

"You weren't so different yourself, you know," she added.

"I didn't drool," Xetulu remarked.

"But you were just entering manhood. Barely a stripling, a warrior in training, I might add, when you came calling."

"Even back then, I could hold my own against a whole horde of those kits!" Xetulu grumbled.

"And the things you did to try to impress me?" she asked, turning around with a slight smile. "Remember how you went out into the woods and tried to kill a Caedcaquht, and came back with broken ribs, a fractured arm, concussion and your sword broken in half for your troubles."

"And when you tended to me, we fell in love."

"I fell in love with a boy, who gradually became a man." Neera replied, turning back to the stove. Zenith saw that Sabre and Krystal were already seated at the table, with Xetulu at the head. Xetulu turned around, and his face lit up a bit at the sight of the Ultra being.

"Ah, Zenith. Finally changed and bathed, I see." Krystal and Sabre looked at him, and the kit smiled broadly while the vixen grinned just a bit. Zenith took his spot at the other end of the table. "How was your workout?" Xetulu asked.

"It was…" he looked at Krystal, who gestured with her head to her mother. "Stimulating." he replied.

"Well that's good," Neera answered. She turned around with two bowls in her hand, filled with a type of porridge with sliced fruit thrown in. She set one bowl down in front of Xetulu and Sabre. She turned around with another couple of bowls and placed them in front of Krystal and Zenith, and final bowl she put in front of herself. Seating herself, the family dug in. Zenith looked up from his bowl and towards Neera.

"I've been wondering," Neera looked up. "Why is it important that Krystal go through with this suitor business?" Krystal let out an audible groan.

"Mother, please don't indulge him," she pleaded.

"Now, now, I think he has a right to know," she replied. "It's a part of our customs, you see. When the daughter of a ruling or famous clan comes of age, she is permitted suitors to come and present themselves before her. Since our family is the ruling head of this village and region, if anyone should, erm, woo Krystal," the comment made the young vixen drop her spoon on the table, "He will be permitted to see her further. And with that, hopefully, will come marriage and then both families will come together."

"So this whole thing is just so two families can…join?" Zenith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes, in a manner of speaking."

"See, mother? He doesn't understand it," Krystal said heatedly.

"No, no, I understand perfectly. When two members of different families come together, their union will bring a union of the two families."

"Exactly." Neera replied.

"So, why are you against this?" Zenith asked Krystal. She looked at him as if he just asked the most idiotic question ever uttered.

"Because she feels that she must uphold another custom," Xetulu added. "That, of being this clan's head of house, and warrior." Krystal looked at her father, and felt relief course through her as he spoke. "Seeing suitors will impede her training. And she must prepare if she is to take the test to become our house's next head warrior."

"I still don't think that Krystal should be indulging herself in this. It's not proper for a lady." Zenith suppressed a laugh, but Krystal stared daggers at him with a cold glare when she heard the sound he made.

"You don't think I'm a lady?" Krystal asked Zenith? The Ultra being looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'd rather not answer that in front of your parents."

"Don't be so conservative," Xetulu said. "You probably wouldn't be saying that would be news to us," Sabre had a good chuckle at that, as did Zenith. Between them, both of them know Krystal to be anything _but_ a lady. She was often pushy, if not rude sometimes, and was a sore loser when it came to competition, as well as a sore winner, and she often delighted in inflicting pain upon Zenith whenever she felt he had embarrassed her. In Zenith's mind, Krystal was the exact opposite of what a lady should be like. The vixen felt his thoughts, as well as Sabre's, and felt her cheeks flush with fury before controlling herself. She'll deal with them when the time was right.

"In any case, the young man will be arriving at noon. So I expect you be on your best behavior, Krystal." Neera said, casting a rather stern look at the young vixen. She slumped in her seat with a defeated sigh.

"Yes, mother," she replied softly.

As the day went on, Krystal was perched next to her window, waiting for the suitor to arrive. She heard a distinct sound, like a 'Whoosh' of wind, and a light humming. Then she saw the chariot land, only it was like any of the chariots used in the village. It looked to be carved out of the same kind of marble-like stone as her house, and was in the shape of a bird-of-prey at least fourty feet in length with the wingspan almost as long. It floated in the air like a father before setting down softly, its power core eventually winding down to a stop. The chariot indeed was in the shape of a bird-of-prey, an eagle to be exact, as the stone had feather-like details etched all over the main body, while a symbol, a bird-like shape in a circle, adorned the 'head' of the chariot. From the side of the chariot was an opening, and three figures walked out. Two of them wore crimson mantles and wore helms that covered their faces, while each of them sported a saber on their waists. However, it was the person leading them that caught Krystal's attention. He wore a scarlet mantle as well, but it had gold along the edges in the shape of flames. His clothes were also evident of his status, in that he wore a bright red and gold sash, trousers made of very fine silk dyed blood-red, and his family mark was shown proudly on his chest, the same symbol as on his chariot. Krystal let out a groan when she saw him and his chariot. Almost immediately, she got the feeling of this one being full of himself, and the thoughts she gathered from him didn't fill her with much hope either. The suitor looked up, a confident smile on his face as he saw the manor. His looks would make any girl turn their heads to follow his stride, with his young and sharp features, but Krystal saw through the façade. "I am Rahall, from the house of Fheit'ouwco, here to request audience with Krystal, of the house of Idtoh-Kxo'jid!" Another groan escaped Krystal. Now she recognized his family crest as those who proclaimed themselves to be of the 'Proud Eagle' clan farther north. If there's anyone who's a sterling representative of the clan's infamous arrogance and hubris, it would certainly be this fellow. With a sigh of resignation, she went to her dresser and picked up a chain made of fine gold hoops with a ruby in the center, and placed it on her head, situating it so her hair would cover it, except for her forehead where the ruby was situated on her brow. She picked up a necklace, also made of fine gold chain links, with an emerald in the center. She placer it around her neck, and picked up the final item, a gold choker with the same blue patterns as her shoulder guards and braces, and picked up her staff in its inactive state before heading out of the room. If she was going to present herself to the suitor, she thought it best to show him just what kind of bargain he was getting.


	5. Future Plans

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

Future Plans

As Rahall stood in front of the house, Krystal came down the steps in her attire. Xetulu took one look at her, and that's all he needed. "You're not going to meet him like that, are you?" he asked. Krystal looked at her.

"What?" she asked, looking down at her loincloth and brazier, as well as her pads and guards.

"It's too much!" he replied. "You look like-"

"Like you're ready for battle," Neera said, cutting her husband off. "It's not fitting for you to wear to meet your suitor with your staff and guards."

"It's not the staff and guards I'm worried about!" Xetulu interjected. "If he sees her like that, he'll have no control over himself! And when that happens, I'll have to skin him alive if he lays his hands on her!"

"You…might not have to," came a voice. All three turned around and saw Zenith walking down the steps. "If you'll permit me, I'll make sure that nothing…happens," he said softly with a pat to one of his Eye-Sluggers under his belt. Xetulu looked him up and down, then at Krystal, before going back to Zenith.

"Alright, Zenith. You're charged with making sure my daughter doesn't get molested by that so-called 'suitor'. Can you handle that?" he asked. Zenith tossed one of the knife-like weapons in the air where it twirled and then effortlessly caught it in the same hand and spun it around a few times before replacing it back under his belt.

"It's under control," he said simply. Xetulu nodded, but Neera had her doubts.

"What will happen if he does see him, what then?"

"What do you mean?" Xetulu asked.

"Zenith has been sheltered most of the time he's been here. The only other place he's been is the village." Zenith saw some sense in what she was saying. He still remembered the first time he went into the village and he felt his mind get assaulted by the Cerinians'. However, since then he's been making regular trips into the village. He's become a familiar face there, and even some of the young women have taken a shine to him(much to Krystal's annoyance). However, hardly anyone outside of the village even knows he exists. What would be the reaction of this suitor? "Are you sure it is wise, letting him go out like this?"

"I don't see why not," Xetulu replied. Zenith nodded and followed Krystal out the door. The air was surprisingly hot, while the sun hung overhead. As Zenith was just a few paces behind Krystal, the vixen kept her facial expression neutral, not betraying any sign of emotion on the surface, while Zenith did likewise, his face stern, practically scowling as he followed Krystal like a silent bodyguard. When she was no more than five paces from Rahall, the other vulpine looked Krystal up and down, and Krystal didn't need to be telepathic to know that he was hoping that he would like to get much better acquainted with her. With a forced smile, she spoke.

"Well met, Lord Rahall. I am Krystal, of the house of Idtoh-Kxo'jid."

"So I see," he replied. He looked over her shoulder, and saw Zenith standing there with his hands on his belt. "And…what is that?" he asked, pointing at the Ultra being. Krystal looked at Zenith, then back at Rahall.

"His name is Zenith."

"An off-worlder," Rahall mused. "We don't see many of them around here," he stepped towards them, but kept his focus on Zenith. "Mostly they go to the capital city Emeldanna. So, why are you here?" he asked. Zenith didn't answer. "What's wrong, your tongue cut out? Answer me!"

"He won't answer to you," Krystal replied sharply. Rahall looked at her, then back at Zenith.

"Oh, I see. He's a slave. No doubt traded to your family at a reasonable price." Zenith's hands clenched around his Eye-Sluggers and moved forward, but Krystal held him back while Rahall took two paces back. "Rather poorly trained at that."

"He's no slave!" Krystal answered. "I've known him since we were children. He's my closest friend and bodyguard. Where I go, he goes." Rahall looked at Zenith, then back at Krystal. With a grunt, he turned around towards his chariot.

"May I escort you out of this heat?" he asked, gesturing to his craft while giving Krystal a side-long look. Krystal looked up at the bird-shaped chariot, then back at Rahall. His supposedly charming smile didn't help matters much, but with a sigh, she followed him, with Zenith close behind her. As she got past the guards, she heard the clank of metal, and turned around to see that his personal guards had drawn their swords at Zenith and barred his way with them Rahall looked back as well, a smirk on his face. "I'm afraid that he cannot come. Besides, you can go without your friend for a little while, can't you?"

"I told you. Where I go, he goes. It's what my father ordered." Krystal replied.

"And since when did you always do what your father told you?" Rahall asked, with his smirk still in plain sight. Krystal felt one of her hands balled into a fist and shook with rage. Zenith looked at the guards who had blocked his path. They were taller than he was, his head only coming to their shoulders as they glowered down at him in hopes to intimidate him. However, he was far from it. It looked like Krystal wasn't having much luck in convincing Rahall, so he'd have to do it his way. Quicker than their eyes could follow, Zenith tossed up both his Eye-Sluggers into the air. The guards were distracted and looked up. In fluid motion, Zenith landed his knee in the gut of one of the guards, making him double over before turning around and spin-kick the other in the face, sending him to the ground. Krystal and Rahall turned looked at the spectacle before them, and Rahall felt his jaw drop at the speed of his movements, while Krystal felt her palm nearly slap her forehead in irritation. Zenith caught both Eye-Sluggers, and stood over the guard that was face-up on the ground and had the edge of one of the Eye-Sluggers at his throat, while the other was at the throat of the one behind him. However, Zenith felt the blade of the guard behind him on his neck, threatening to slice his throat open, while his Eye-sluggers threatened to do the same with the two guards. And so, he was at a stalemate with the guard in front of him, and the one behind him. Zenith looked up at Rahall, his face showing nothing but fury.

"Where Krystal goes, _I _go!" he shouted at the young lordling.

"So, he can speak after all," Rahall said, his lip curled up in a sneer. "Very well," he nodded at Krystal, who looked back at Zenith. She nodded at him, and Zenith pulled the Eye-Sluggers away from the guards' throats. Krystal turned back to Rahall. "However, I'm afraid for the duration of your time on my chariot, he'll have to spend it with the guards."

"I wouldn't do that," Krystal warned.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't harm him…much." he said with a smirk as he turned away.

"I'm more worried about your guards," Krystal replied, making Rahall turn around. "I'd hate for you to return home and have to explain to your sire why your two guards returned home with their arms and legs hacked off, with their heads chopped from their shoulders and hanging from the roof." Rahall felt his eyes widen as she spoke for a moment, then turned his gaze to Zenith, who was helping the guard to his feet. His movements were so quick, he could hardly follow them. She could be bluffing, and with him around he couldn't get as close as he would like to. On the other hand, what if she wasn't. With a sigh of frustration, he nodded. "Alright. He can join us, but I want my guards around us as well. I don't trust him."

"If that is your wish," Krystal replied as Rahall turned around and entered the opening with Krystal following. The guards followed the pair, with Zenith just behind. As he entered the chariot, the opening closed behind them and the chariot lifted off of the ground.

Zenith looked around, the interior not being what he was expecting; The walls and ceiling were polished to a mirrored finish. The main body of the chariot was where the guests and passengers sat, lavishly decorated seats and even a small table set in between them lined the walls, while to Zenith's right, towards the 'head' of the chariot lead to the controls, where the drivers steered the chariot, and another doorway to Zenith's left lead to where the guards found their seats, not as decorated as up front. However, the two guards were ordered by Rahall to be near him, in case Zenith should try to do anything that he might regret later. The Ultra being saw Rahall and Krystal had already picked out a couple of seats, with Rahall trying to impress the vixen with his family lineage, how he comes from a proud bloodline of warriors and all that, while the vixen feigned interest as she nodded here and there while he spoke, wearing a fake smile. Zenith chose a seat on the other wall, where he has a good view of Krystal, but especially Rahall. The two guards sat in the seats in front of him, removing their helmets inside of the chariot and placing them on the table. Without their helms, Zenith could see their features more distinctly. One of them looked to be about Rahall and Krystal's age. He was physically fit, but had the feel of a rookie about him. He was the one that Zenith had pinned to the ground before, while the other one looked much older, going well into middle-aged with some grey fur creeping into his blue on his head. He reminded him of Xetulu in this way, save for the scars crisscrossing on his face, under his right eye. Both of them eyed the Ultra being warily, especially the oldster, but Zenith leaned back in his seat in a casual way, putting his hands behind his head. "You can relax," he said to the guards. "I won't do anything as long as your lordling doesn't." Under nearly closed eyelids, he saw that the guards did seem to relax more when he did. At least, the older one did, but the other relaxed only a little. "You seem tense," Zenith said to the younger with a smirk. "Don't trust me?"

"I don't trust _any_one like you," he replied harshly. "Off-worlder or no, I won't let what you did to me happen again."

"Easy, Antes," the older said in what he must have thought was a calming voice, but it came off as one akin to stone being ground into dust. "You'll have to forgive him. He's young."

"So am I," Zenith replied. He looked at the older, taking in his physique and measuring him up. "Pardon me, but you don't look like someone who should be guarding the likes of…him," Zenith said, gesturing to Rahall as he conversed with Krystal. "You look more suited to commanding than acting as a nursemaid to that pampered clod."

"You will watch your tongue when you talk about lord Kendall's son!" the younger said, his hand in the hilt of his sword. The older grabbed his shoulder and nearly shoved him back into his seat when he tried to rise.

"Easy!" the oldster said.

"But commander Duron!" he protested.

"We are not in Lord Kendall's presence, and Rahall is too busy paying attention to her in any rate to bother with remarks." Antes sulked in his seat while Zenith cast an eye at the lordling.

"He'd better not trying to do anything _but_ pay attention to her, for his sake."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Also, what you said before, about my being more suited to command than act babysitter, is more close to the truth than you think." Zenith sat up a bit as Duron spoke. "I am the captain of the royal guard, under our lordship. I fought in many wars, scarred in many battles, see?" he traced a finger down the scar under his right eye. "I fought for and with Lord Kendall before he became head of our clan and tribe. However, his son, born of wealth and comfort, has no real understanding of the notion of sacrifice. His parents spoiled him, while I try to teach him the warrior's code, so he can become head of house one day."

"I take it things are not faring so well," Zenith said.

"Not particularly. All he knows is that in battle, glory often follows."

"Is he trained in combat?" Zenith asked. Duron shrugged.

"I tried, but he's more than a little thick, if you know what I mean. He can handle a sword decently enough, but when it comes to the advanced sets, to where a warrior actually hones his skills, he is sorely lacking."

"Perhaps he thinks to only take part in battle when it suits him," Zenith mused. Antes scowled and looked ready to reach for his sword again, but a glare from Duron stayed his hand, not that Zenith could blame him for acting so. Having been trained to be loyal to the Lord and his family, he has not the years nor experience to know whether or not a lordling deserves anything above that. Meanwhile, Krystal was having to put up with Rahall and his attempts to get closer to her. Having him nearly recite his entire ancestry and heritage certainly doesn't help his case, particularly how his father was a war hero and a great warrior. The vixen had to refrain from rolling her eyes when he spoke.

"My father won the war between my tribe and the rival barbarians at our southern border, slaying many of them before routing them back to their caves and hovels in fear!"

"That's…interesting." Krystal forced.

"And one day, I'm going to be just like that. My tribe's enemies will fear me as they did him."

"I'm sure you will," the vixen said, looking away and out the viewport. She saw the clouds pass and imagined herself far and away from here.

"You don't seem to believe me," Rahall said indignantly. Krystal looked at him in apparent surprise.

"I never said that, but,"

"I know what you meant. Perhaps you need me to show you that I can live up to my father's name." Zenith looked Rahall's way, while Antes and Duron turned to watch the lordling as well. "Perhaps a demonstration?" he asked, wearing a smirk. Krystal raised a brow in puzzlement as his drifted over to Zenith then back at her. "Your bodyguard looks able enough, why not I prove myself to you, against him?" Krystal felt a tingle go down her spine when he spoke.

"Why him? Why not me?" she asked. Rahall laughed.

"Why you? You're a girl, that's why!" Rahall said. Krystal felt her cheeks flush and felt indignation well up. "It's not a girl's job to do the fighting."

"And what should it be?" she asked.

"Why, staying home and tending to the children, taking care of the home and cooking, and helping with the siring, if you know what I mean." Rahall said with a smile. Krystal felt her nails dig into her palms when she heard this, but kept her face from showing emotion.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Of course. Why would it be otherwise?" Rahall asked. In one fluid motion, Krystal pulled her staff from behind while standing up at the same time, making the seat scoot back as the staff elongated to its full size while she twirled it in the air, the confines of the chariot barely big enough to allow her to do just that, before she whacked the blunt end down on the table in front of the stunned Rahall, the table nearly splintering to pieces. Antes and Duron shot up out of their seats, with Zenith walking towards the vixen and stopped just shy of her when she backed him down with a glare, then focused on Rahall. Her previously neutral expression was replaced with an expression of cold rage that would make even the stoutest of hearts grow chilled. Rahall felt his heart nearly drop when he saw the look on her face.

"You think that I should not fight because of my gender. That I should stay at home, tending to the children and only come when my lord and husband calls?" she asked coldly. Rahall couldn't so much as utter a word to reply, so he simply nodded. "Wrong answer," Krystal replied as she brought her staff up, intent on spearing him with the pointed end. Antes and Duron drew their swords and Zenith dashed forward and hooked his arms under Krystal's restraining her from dealing a blow as she strained against him. "Let me go, let me GO!" she shouted as Zenith pulled her back and away fro Rahall while the two guards went to the lordling's side as he stood up out of his seat, his shock replaced with fury.

"How dare you!" he shouted, pointing at Krystal as she still struggled against Zenith. "You dare raise your hand against me?!" He pulled out his own sword, a slender looking blade that looked more fit for display than actual use, and pointed it at Krystal as she still struggled against Zenith. "I should cut you down where you stand for such an offense!"

"You've neither the manhood nor the gall to even try!" Krystal shot back. "You call yourself a suitor, you pompous ass? You're nothing more than a sniveling little boy with delusions of grandeur!"

"Why you…" Rahall tried to lunge forward, but was restrained by his two guards, just as Zenith restrained Krystal. "When my father hears about this," he warned.

"He'll what?!" Krystal challenged. "Go to war with us?!" Rahall only growled in rage as he struggled against Antes and Duron.

"Exactly!" Rahall said. Krystal stopped her struggling as he heard him speak.

"What?" she asked. Rahall also stopped struggling as he lowered his blade.

"If my father hears that the arrangement did not go well, the consequences could be…severe." he said with a smirk.

"But I have the choice to refuse you, and after your display, give me one reason why I should accept you."

"Because if you and I don't come together, my tribe and yours will be bitter enemies," his smirk never left. Krystal couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're blackmailing me?" she asked. Zenith also felt surprise at this and released Krystal, whereas Antes and Duron kept their expressions neutral.

"Not you, just your family." Rahall replied.

"Why?" she asked, her fury replaced with shock.

"Because if our two clans come together, we can be one of the most powerful on Cerinia. No one could touch us. At least, that's what my father said." Krystal felt her eyes widen as he spoke. "Didn't your father tell you?" he asked. "Then again, why would Lord Xetulu tell his daughter that he was selling her into marriage to save his people." Her grip on her staff grew tighter and she lunged at him with fury anew, barely held back by Zenith as she tried to swipe his head off. Rahall smiled widely.

"Is that your answer, then?" Krystal spat in his face, the saliva landing on his cheek. He wiped it away with one hand as his smile never left his face. "Very well." He turned towards the opening behind him, and Krystal could see two seated figures inside. "Take us back." One of the figures nodded at him, and Krystal and Zenith felt the chariot move again as it turned around and headed back.

As Krystal headed out of the opening, followed by Zenith, she turned back to see Rahall still smiling at her as the opening closed in front of him. She turned and stormed into the house, while Zenith watched the chariot go up into the sky before heading into the house. He heard Krystal's voice, and what he heard hardly surprised him. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded to her father. Neera was shocked by this, while Xetulu remained stoic. "Sold me into marriage to spare our tribe, our people going to war, why did you keep this from me?!"

"Because I didn't think he'd make good on his threat!" Xetulu shouted back. Krystal backed away slightly, surprised by this. Xetulu gave a heavy sigh and fell into his chair, looking close to exhausted. Zenith looked up, and saw Sabre on the stairwell, looking down with wide eyes at the scene. "When Lord Kendall came to me, he asked that our two children come together. We both knew that if such a union was made, we'd be one of the most powerful unions on Cerinia. His plan, is to spread his dominion."

"Take over the world," Zenith said softly. All eyes were on him as he stepped forward. "He wants to spread his rule over everyone."

"That's what I think," Xetulu admitted.

"And you went along with it?" Neera asked.

"You were willing to sell me like that?" asked.

"I never said that. When he said that he wanted to bring our two children together, I told him we'd let you two decide," he looked up at Krystal. "And now that Rahall has received your answer, he'll undoubtedly come back here."

"For what?" Neera asked.

"For his second attempt." Xetulu replied. "And he may not be alone." Zenith felt his grip tighten around his Eye-Sluggers as he spoke.


	6. Lover's Duel

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

Lover's Duel

"She rejected you?!" Rahall knelt before his father as the older Cerinian vulpine stood up out of his seat. After relaying the events that had happened just hours prior, he hardly expected anything but this reaction from Lord Kendall. The vulpine was clad much like his son was, in that he wore a scarlet sash and loincloth, but his mantle was slightly different. It had the same flame-like design on the fringes, but the family crest was also stitched onto the mantle as well with bright gold thread. He was slightly shorter than his son was, and had a bit of a paunch forming on his gut, but his grey fur on his face and hair gave him a distinguished look. His wife was seated next to him, wearing little more than a shroud over her body. The hall was large and spacious, guards in single file before the two ruling heads of the tribe, while Duron and Antes flanked the kneeling son, who kept his head down as Lord Kendall walked towards him. His face was on of both shock and irritation. "I think Xetulu does not appreciate the gravity of this situation. His daughter was supposed to have chosen you. What else would he have her do?!" he raged like a tropical storm and headed to one of the large windows in a huff that overlooked his tribe's land. Those of the tribe of the 'Proud Eagle' live in the mountainous region of Cerinia, where the tops of the mountains are said to pierce the sky itself as they are hidden in the clouds. Valleys, canyons and gorges are carved into the landscape, and fertile farmland is abundant, due to the volcanic region, providing both heat and fertile ash. Also, rare minerals and precious stones are mined here, some are even found in frequent upheavals from the volcanoes. Little wonder that in such a land that gods Othello, god of earth, and Sakmet, god of fire, are the patron gods in this region, temples built to honor them dotted the province. The eagle is often associated with Sakmet, who is also the god of warfare, and the eagle is said to be among the bravest of creatures, which is why the clan named themselves after it. Kendall's family had ruled the province for hundreds of generations, staving off invasion after invasion from rival tribes who would try to overthrow them and take the rich land.

"Perhaps he wishes her to take the test, Lord Kendall." Duron said. Kendall turned to face his old friend, then turned away to face out the window.

"Is that so? A woman as head of the house?" Kendall chuckled at that. "Surely he cannot be serious. How can a woman be the head of a clan, much less a warrior?" Duron sighed as he replied and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, milord." he replied.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that," he turned on his heel and walked out of the hall with his son following.

"Father where are you going?" Rahall asked.

"We are heading to Xetulu, and hopefully make him see sense."

"And if he doesn't?" Rahall asked. Kendall did not stop.

"Then we'll force him."

Evening was starting to settle over the forest, the village bathing in the golden light of the setting sun. The house at the top of the hill that overlooked the village saw the sun disappear behind the trees slowly. Outside, Krystal was practicing with her staff, waiting for Zenith to come out and join her while Sabre watched his older sister twirl the staff expertly and attacked imaginary enemies, trying to imitate the moves with a stick. Inside the house, however, Xetulu watched his daughter and son with growing concern. Zenith stood behind him, still puzzled by what Xetulu had said, as well as his mounting concern. "You said that Krystal had the right of refusing any suitor,"

"Yes, I did." Xetulu answered.

"So why does this worry you?" Xetulu turned to face Zenith.

"Because I know Lord Kendall." He looked away and headed to his chair, and nearly dropped into it. "He's a product of an age when Cerinia was strife with war. Born and raised in the fires of combat, he sees his sole reason to live, is to fight. He sees enemies everywhere. And those that do not either join him or are under him, are his enemy."

"How can anyone be like that? A life solely made for war?"

"I know how it sounds, but it's made even worse, now."

"Why is that?"

"Since Cerinia has entered the age where space travel is now possible, we are able to contact and encounter various life forms." Zenith nodded. In the village, he'd seen visitors from other worlds visit it. The first time he saw one, he was fifteen years old, but have been told that they've been coming here longer than either Zenith or his father visited Cerinia. But at that time, seeing another face, a face different than the Cerinians, was akin to joy. He no longer felt like he was alone in this universe. He was no longer as unique as everyone thought, including himself. And since then, ever since that chance encounter, he's always been excited whenever a new being decided to visit. "But Kendall feels threatened by this."

"Threatened? Why?" Zenith asked, almost surprised.

"By what he doesn't understand. You may not know this, but every alien visitor that has been to Cerinia was driven out of Kendall's territory. He feels that with the coming of alien visitors, also comes the threat of an invasion from another world." Zenith tried to protest, but couldn't. How could he? His own race is dedicated to fighting such beings. And when he becomes a Warrior of Light, he'll be charged with doing so. How can he blame him. "That's why he wants to form this union between Krystal and his son. He's trying to create an alliance so strong, that nothing could threaten us."

"A noble gesture, but why feel uneasy?"

"Because I know that if his son is anything like him, and believe me he is, as I'm sure you've seen, then he's going to rule Cerinia with an iron fist, a tyrant who will not only stop all activity on Cerinia and cut us off from the rest of the universe, but also subjugate the rest of the people under his rule, forced to follow his beliefs, like his father."

"One other thing, when you said that when he returns for his second attempt, you said that he might not be here alone. What did you mean by that?"

"His father himself will be here, to try to talk some sense into me. He won't like the idea of Krystal being head of the clan. That also goes against his beliefs of a bygone age."

"And when you refuse, then what?" Xetulu shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. I just don't know." He looked up at Zenith. "I think it best that when they get here, that you stay out of sight. If Kendall should see you, I'd hate to think what could happen." Zenith nodded in response before looking back out the window, seeing Krystal still practicing with her staff. Then, a sound came. A soft humming that steadily grew louder and louder. Xetulu looked up, his expression unchanged as Zenith looked into the sky, as did Krystal and Saber. A shape came from the twilight sky, a shape like that of a great eagle, and when it landed, it was as large as the house itself. Krystal and Saber walked towards the bird-shaped chariot, the kit hiding behind his older sister. The side of the chariot opened, and a handful of figures walked out of the opening. Xetulu walked out of the house, a stern look on his face. He saw Lord Kendall and his son, flanked by three other guards. Xetulu stood his ground as Kendall and his son walked towards him, stopping just a few paces in front of him. Xetulu took on a less stern demeanor, even smiling in a friendly way.

"My good Lord Kendall, what brings you here to my humble home?"

"You know why I'm here, Lord Xetulu. You're daughter tried to attack my son earlier. Hardly what I call fitting behavior for a future wife, wouldn't you say?" Xetulu's smile faltered, then reformed.

"Perhaps if your son didn't have such poor manners, it wouldn't have come to that." Kendall felt his lip curl up into a sneer.

"You know damned well why they must come together!"

"I told you that it was up to them. Obviously it didn't work out."

"Well, we'll make it work."

"You can't force someone into marriage."

"In this case, they have no choice!"

"Why? Because your takeover won't work if they don't?" Kendall swallowed hard, his son looking away. "I know about your plan to spread your rule over others."

"I don't mean to spread my rule, I mean to make a unification of all of Cerinia, in the face of a common foe."

"You mean the visitors we've been having."

"What if they're not just visitors? What if they're the harbingers of something more terrible than anything we've imagined? You've fought your fair share of battles, same as I have. You know what it's like to be out numbered and outclassed by your enemies. I'm trying to prevent that."

"By seeing enemies all around you where none exist?" Xetulu asked.

"I'll ask once more. Will your daughter unify herself with my son?"

"It's up to her, not me I'm afraid. And she has already given your son her answer."

"And so the daughter speaks for the father, is she?" Kendall asked with a sneer. "When have you fallen so low, Lord Xetulu, to let a girl think she has a chance to be the head of your household?"

"Since I believe that my daughter _does _have a chance, once she passes the test that all Cerinian Warriors must take. And I believe that she deserves much better than your ill-kept son, mad lord." Xetulu sneered back. In the second tha followed, Kendall reached for his side, and pulled out his sword. A long, double edged blade with wing shaped guards at he hilt. With a shout he swung his sword at Xetulu who ducked a the last possible second and rolled out of the way, pulling out his own inactive staff from behind and extending it. Unlike Krystal's staff, Xetulu's wad a blade-like end where the tip should be, and the round end had razor edges around it, making it capable of slicing as well as bludgeoning. The blue runes on the staff were nearly identical to Krystal's, while the crystals glowed brightly on both ends of the spear-like weapon. Both vulpines circled eachother, then lunged, spear meeting sword in a loud 'CLANG!' of metal on metal. The crystals on Xetulu's spear glowed brightly, while the crystals on Kendall's sword, located on his hit and guard in a crucifix-like fashion, glowed as well as both opponents growled, each trying to push the other back. Krystal and Saber watched with worried looks, while Rahall tried to step forward, but he was held back by one of the guards. He looked at him, and saw Duron shake his head at him.

"Stop!" Xetulu and Kendall looked to Krystal, who was walking towards them. "If it will stop this pointless fighting, then I will give myself to your son, Lord Kendall." Both vulpines dropped their weapons, Xetulu felt his jaw go slack while Kendall looked pleasantly surprised.

"Really? Well now, it's good to see someone have some sense." Kendall sheathed his blade while Xetulu had his spear revert back to its inactive form, still looking at his daughter in disbelief.

"However, there is one condition," she replied.

"Oh really? What is that?" he asked. For a reply, Krystal pulled out her staff, which elongated to its active form. Twirling it around expertly before pointing the round end at Rahall.

"He must beat me, in a duel." Rahall took a back-step in surprise, while Kendall tried to say something, but was caught off guard by the sudden turn of events. Xetulu, however, felt a triumphant smile play on his face, as well as a chuckle as his daughter smiled evilly at Rahall. Zenith, who had been watching the proceedings from inside the house, shook his head sorrowfully at this.

'Great. Now we really _are _going to have blood on our hands', he thought ruefully. Krystal lowered her staff, but her smile never faded. Xetulu chuckled again and went to stand by his daughter.

"Krystal, if you beat him then nothing can stand in your way from passing the test." Krystal nodded when he whispered in her ear, and readied her staff.

"Well, do you accept? Or are you afraid of a girl?" His hands clenched into fists, Rahall strode forward, passing his father. He was a few paces away from Krystal when he unsheathed his sword. Krystal readied her staff, when Rahall did something unexpected; he threw his sword away, and with it the scabbard as well. Krystal lowered her staff and wore a puzzled look. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, and from the chariot came another guard, carrying a bundle. He stopped just short of the rest of the guards and his father, and undid the bundle, showing two blades. Both were identical, in that both were narrow, but long, almost a full five feet from tip to hilt. The guard grabbed both blades and he tossed them at Rahall. He caught one, then the other in both his hands and twirled them around expertly, before doing something else that's unexpected. He brought both hilts together, and they snapped in place at the ends, turning the two weapons into one large, double bladed nightmare. After swinging it around a bit, he slammed one of the blades into the ground, piercing the soil as easily as paper. Krystal felt her heart stop at the sight, while Xetulu felt his eyes grow wide. Kendall laughed like a maniac when he saw their faces.

"Did you expect my son to be a foppish, ill-trained spoiled brat?!" he asked. Duron went to Kendall's side.

"My lord, I didn't teach him how to use that weapon."

"No, but I did."

"What?!" he asked, shocked.

"Your forget, my good Duron, that you were not his only instructor." He patted him on the shoulder. "You were good, but I thought that my son should learn from the best. And what better instructor is there than the father?" He smirked at Duron's surprised face, and at his indignation. He had thought that Rahall was rather slow at wielding a sword, but he realized that he had been played the fool, by both son _and_ father. One or both would pay for such an insult. Rahall, still gripping his bifurcated weapon, removed his crimson mantle where it fell to the ground. The last rays of the sun were dying, throwing the world around them into darkness. However, Rahall gripped his weapon and swung it around once more, and pointed one end at Krystal, while the vixen did the same. This was a shock, but a spoiled brat is still a spoiled brat. Both combatants circled eachother, and waited for the other to make the first move. Rahall lunged forward, intent on slicing Krystal's legs from under her, but the vixen backflipped away from the attack. When she landed on her feet, she kept her guard up constantly from an unrelenting assault. She got a look at his eyes, and they were not the arrogant, cocky eyes from before, but the cold, hard gaze of a man intent to kill. He backed away slightly and separated the weapon into two blades again, swinging with both expertly. Krystal kept her guard up as she blocked the assault, albeit barely, but he was able to cut her face and arms more than once. Blood came from her cuts, making her facial fur dyed red in some places, while it poured down her arms. Rahall then brought both blades together again and swung downward, but Krystal blocked the attack in time, but the blade left a cut on the staff and the force of the blow forced her to a knee. Rahall looked down at Krystal, a predatory smile on his face that looked best on a demon as he pushed down on the blade. Xetulu wanted to stop this, but he knew he couldn't interfere once the duel had begun. Kendall kept his smile, enjoying the show his son was performing. Krystal's arms were starting to give out as the blade got closer to her face. She leaned back ever more, almost touching the ground. Saber held his breath as he watched his sister. In desperation, Krystal kicked out one of her legs and tripped Rahall, making him fall to his back and Krystal rolled out from under him and struck with her pointed end, piercing the ground where he lied. Rahall swung his weapon around, trying to get a slice out of the vixen, but Krystal blocked with her staff and backflipped away when he tried again. When he got to his feet, he barely rolled out of the way of an oncoming fireball. Krystal launched the flaming projectiles at Rahall, but he swat them away with his weapon, even separating the weapon into two blades, blocking and swatting them away with skill. He smiled again, and his blades glowed a bright red as the crystals in them radiated with power of tier own, his will flowing into them as he pictured the vixen a flaming mass of fur and bone. He swung with one blade, sending a wave of flames at the vixen. She rolled out of the way of the sheet of flame, but he swung with his other blade, narrowly missing her once more, with her tail singed at the tip. She was breathing heavily, getting exhausted. And Rahall wasn't about to let her have a second wind. He swung with both blades, a cascade of fire coming towards Krystal as she looked on in shock. The flames enveloped her, making Xetulu gasp and Saber to shout "NO!". Zenith had been watching the fight, at first as surprised as the rest, then he felt something tear at his heart. A mix of both fear, and rage. His hands gripped the Eye-Sluggers in a vice-like grip and he nearly bolted out of the door if not for what happened next. The flames died, leaving a barren patch of earth where the grass once was. Except for a small spot that glowed a soft, sky-blue. Inside the light was a figure with a staff planted in the ground firmly. Krystal looked up, a fierce gaze on her face as she saw the surprise on Rahall's face. When she lowered the forcefield, she attacked Rahall with renewed vigor. She got her second wind when she erected the barrier. When Rahall tried to put his blades together again, she whirled and struck his right hand, knocking the sword out of his hand. Now the fight was more even. Krystal swung and parried more easily than she did before, not having to worry about two blades, or one large weapon. However, he still packed force behind his one blade. However, he was being backed from Krystal's assault. He tripped over a rock, and fell on his back, Krystal's pointed end of her staff at his throat, lightly touching his fur as he looked up at her face, her eyes a fierce emerald green as she glared at him. Her foot pinned his sword hand to the ground. But he kept a defiant look on as he looked right back into her eyes.

"Yield," she growled.

"Never." Rahall answered. Krystal reared up, about to drive the tip through his throat. Rahall shut his eyes and heard a 'THUNK!' Xetulu held his breath and Saber gripped his father's leg tightly. Zenith felt his muscles tense as he witnessed his closest friend perform so brutal and act. Krystal looked down at Rahall, and he opened his eyes at her. He was shocked that he was still alive, then looked to his left where the staff was struck into the ground, just an inch from his neck. He looked up and saw Krystal pull the staff free from the earth and walked away. Rahall gripped his sword, and found the other one not far from him. He grabbed it in his free hand and saw the vixen still walking from him. Xetulu had his arms open to embrace his daughter while Saber did the same. "Don't you turn your back on me!" he growled. He lunged forward after he snapped both blades together again and sliced downward. Krystal let out a yell of pain just before she reached her father. Her back had a large gash and bled down her spine. She spun around and tried to attack with her staff, but Rahall kicked it out of her hands and with another kick to her face sent her to the ground. Xetulu ran forward with his own extended spear in hand, but with one sweep, Rahall sent a wall of flames at the ground in front of him. Kendall laughed again. Krystal looked up, and saw the blade was inches from her face, while Rahall glared down at her. "Will _you _yield?" he asked. Krystal didn't answer, but still held her defiant look. Rahall snarled. "Fine." He brought the blade up, intent on bringing it down on her head. Krystal shut her eyes and waited. Rahall was about to swing down, when a glint of something silvery in the corner of his eye strike his blade and nearly knock him off-balance. He looked up to see something spinning head back towards the entrance of the house. There, he saw Zenith and Neera standing there. "YOU!" he shouted at Zenith. Neera ran towards Krystal, as did Xetulu as Zenith threw his Eye-Slugger again, Rahall deflecting it and making it strike the ground while the Ultra being ran for him, his other Slugger in hand and swung it down with enough force to make Rahall take a step back. Zenith grabbed his other Eye-Slugger, and attacked the blue-furred vulpine. Neera and Xetulu helped their daughter up, Krystal watching Zenith assault Rahall. His blades clashed with Rahall's, even though his Eye-Sluggers seemed pitifully small against Rahall's double-swords, they were able to cut and nick the silver-like metal, but the Eye-Sluggers remained as sharp as ever, their alien metal more resilient that that of the Cerinians. Zenith backed away from Rahall to avoid a potential killing blow, and that was when Kendall got a good look at Zenith, and his eyes went wide when he saw him.

"An alien," he whispered. The other guards muttered among themselves, while Duron held his peace. "Rahall!" Kendall shouted. His son looked back at him. "Kill him!" Xetulu gaped at Kendall, as did Krystal. Rahall just nodded and turned back to face Zenith. The double blades began to glow again, like they just cam right out of a forge, and flames erupted from them. Zenith rolled out of the way of them sheets of flame. When Rahall fired his flames once more, Zenith held the Eye-Sluggers in front of himself in an 'X' shape. The flames struck the knife-like weapons, but the flames did not touch Zenith, not even when they washed over him. When the flames died down, like before, the grass was burnt to ashes, while Zenith remained, albeit a little singed. Those watching could not help but be surprised by this, including Rahall. Taking advantage of this, Zenith grasps at his one chance for victory, albeit a slim one. Learning from the data crystal he inherited from his father, he learned that UltraSeven, the Ultra who mastered the Eye-Slugger, was able to channel his own energy into the weapon to make it stronger. Even though he had not yet bathed his body in the light of the Plasma Spark, Zenith was still the son of an Ultra, and that meant he had untapped potential even in this form. Now that he had reached eighteen years old just a month ago, he had practiced, and only had slight success, but success it was. He was now going to see if it would pay off. He held one of the Eye-Sluggers in front of him, and when he removed his hand from it, it floated in front of him. He threw his hands to his right, behind the head, where a golden light grew and enveloped them. With a shout, he threw his hands forward at the Eye-Slugger, and the weapon was launched as though from a catapult, glowing with the same light that Zenith had in his hands, a high-pitched hum coming from the weapon as it flew at Rahall. The Cerinian, reacting out of reflex, brought his weapon up to block, but the Eye-Slugger broke the connection between them and the vulpine went flying to his back. He looked down at the hilts, and saw the ends of them blackened and smoking. Zenith made another gesture, and the Eye-Slugger came flying back at Rahall, this time slicing through his wrist. Rahall yelled in pain as his right hand went flying in the air and fell to the ground. He grabbed his bleeding stump, and with his mantle tried to cover the wound. The Eye-Slugger flew back into Zenith's hand. The Ultra being looked weary, sweat comin down his face in droves as he felt his energy had been spent on that attack. He tried to rise to his feet, but fell back to his knees. Kendall was rooted to the spot by what he had just saw, as were the others, especially Krystal. She had sparred with Zenith countless times before, but she never saw Zenith use his weapons like that before.

"So," came Kendall's voice as his guards helped his agonizing son to his feet and recovered his severed hand. "You've thrown your lot in with them," he pointed at Zenith.

"He was trying to protect Krystal, Lord Kendall." Xetulu replied.

"Was he?" Kendall asked. "Now I know why you didn't enforce the seriousness of the situation on your daughter. You've already sold yourself out to them." He drew his blade. "You've betrayed your race!" he roared. Xetulu stepped forward, his spear already extended.

"You're the traitor here!" Xetulu replied. "You were once a proud warrior! Now I see you're nothing more than a coward! You're afraid of these visitors, and what they mean. You're afraid of the unknown!"

"I fear nothing!" Kendall spat. Xetulu kept his stare firm. "When we return, we will do so in force. And in that time, Lord Xetulu, you will be presented with a choice. Either join me, or watch your land fall to ruin, as I take it by force!" Kendall sheathed his blade and followed his guards and ruined son towards their chariot. The opening closed behind them, and the large craft lifted into the air. Zenith watched them go, his strength slowly returning. When he stood up, he still gripped his Eye-Sluggers in a tight grip, even after the craft was no more than a speck in the sky.


	7. The Trials, Part One

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

The Trials, Part 1

Krystal winced as her mother poked the stitches through her skin, closing the wound on her back after it was cleaned. "I know, I know it hurts, but we have to get this over with," her mother said calmly. Neera's hands worked with surgical skill as she closed the wound. Outside her room, Xetulu and Zenith stood outside her door.

"I'm just glad that the wound wasn't as worse as it could have been," Zenith said, his back against the wall.

"I'm glad you saved my daughter when you did," Xetulu replied with a smile. Zenith looked at him, and smiled back. The door opened, and Neera walked out, her hands covered in her daughter's blood as she wiped them with a cloth.

"I think my patient is going to live," she said with a smile. Zenith looked inside and saw Krystal sit up on her bed, her back no longer had a bloody rent in it, but some of the fur was missing as Neera had to cut it away to clear the wound to suture it. Neera looked back and saw her daughter stand up. "Now remember, don't try to move around too much. We don't want that wound to open up again."

"Yes, mother." Krystal replied. The wound burned and itched, but she knew better than to try to stretch or scratch it. "But, what about my trials?" Xetulu let out an exhasperated sigh.

"That's true. With her like this, she wouldn't be able to pass her first trial."

"What's are the trials?" Zenith asked.

"There are three trials," Xetulu explained. "One is the test of combat, where her fighting ability is gauged. The second is the test of mind, where her wits will be pushed to the limit, and the final is the test of spirit. This one is considered the most taxing of all, as it pushes the physical, and mental, limits of a Cerinian beyond their limits."

"When must she take them?"

"Anytime that the lord of the province deems she is worthy."

"Which would be you, I assume," Zenith said. Xetulu nodded unsurely.

"Father," Krystal's voice asked. All eyes were on her as she walked towards them. "You said that if I beat Rahall, then nothing could stand in the way of my being a Cerinian Warrior."

"Yes. I was going to count that as your test of combat," her father said.

"If so, then she passed."

"What?" Xetulu looked at Zenith, who folded his arms and wore a slight smile.

"I saw the battle as did you, your son and her mother. We all know that Krystal had him pinned down and helpless. And, she also gave him the choice to yield, which he didn't take, but regardless she still won."

"But Rahall struck back, he crippled me," Krystal added.

"After you had beaten him, after you had won. He tried to take the victory that you won by being a sore loser. But you won regardless, and your father knows this as well," Zenith looked at Xetulu, who looked flustered as he tried to reply, but saw the looks on his daughter and Zenith.

"Well, I suppose you're right," he grumbled. "Fine. Tomorrow we'll head to the temple in the village, where your next two trials await. For now, though, I suggest you get some sleep." Neera and Xetulu left, the former holding on tightly on the latter's arm while wearing a knowing smile of her own. Krystal felt like cheering, but held it in and just let her smile get bigger. As Zenith left for his room, she grabbed his arm softly, making him look back at her.

"Uhm, I want to thank you,"

"It was nothing. Like I said, your father saw you beat him, and…"

"That's not what I meant. I meant for saving me." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. "If it hadn't been for you, I…"

"Oh. Uhm, it was nothing." Krystal saw him blush, and giggled behind her hand when he turned away from her. He felt something touch his cheek, whirled and saw Krystal close the door with a smile on her face, her eyes still sparkling. When he felt his cheek, he thought he also felt his heart skip a couple of beats as well.

The village was pretty lively, especially this time of day. Merchants showed off their wares in the streets, while people went to and fro about their business. The structures of both homes and shops were made of the same marble-like stone as Xetulu's home, but were distinctly different from eachother. As big as a town, the village is the same place that Xetulu was born and raised, and everyone here knew him to be a kind Lord. He was one of the first of the Lords to allow off-worlder visitations to his province, and even now, some of those from another world were seen walking around, taking in the sights and sounds. As Krystal, Xetulu and Zenith passed the other Cerinians in the street, some of them looked their way, mostly to ogle at the Ultra being. Some of them were used to him by now, and, especially some of the females, couldn't help _but_ look at him. When he looked back, some of them giggled and waved at him, where he smiled nervously and waved back. Krystal wore a mantle over her shoulders, so as to hide the scar she received from Rahall, feeling that it would be unsightly for people to notice it. Passing the marble and alabaster-like buildings, they came to the center of the village, where the temple lied. The structure was grand, bigger than Xetulu's home was. It had spires coming out of the four corners on each side, while the building itself was almost the length of a city block, and as tall two houses like Xetulu's stacked on top of eachother. Large double doors made of bright red wood with intricate carvings barred their way from entering. Xetulu towards them, and pushed one of the doors in, turning to Zenith and Krystal. "It will be some time before I can get the trials set up for you. Why don't you two go out?" Zenith nodded, while Krystal had a wide smile on her face. "Ah, but, don't spend too much of my money, alright?" he asked with a chuckle. When the doors closed behind him, both vixen and Ultra set off into the village. In the market square, Krystal went from one vendor to the next, seeing what kind of wares they had to offer. She spent a particularly fair amount of time at the merchants' who peddled and dealt with precious stones and jewelry. Zenith followed her, and soon had troubles of his own.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Warrior of Light," The Ultra being whirled, and saw a vixen looking at him with a smirk on her face. She wore a tunic that showed an ample amount of thigh and cleavage, her hair braided in the back and hung over her shoulder, while her family crest, that of a ring with a diamond shape in the center was just above her left breast. Her eyes were like sapphires, sparkling with a mischievous glint. He recognized the vixen the moment he saw her, as did Krystal, who now stood stock-still in front of the vendor.

"Hello…Rena." the vixen said, turning around. Both vixens locked eyes, and Zenith felt a cold chill go down his spine when he saw her gaze; emerald eyes like daggers set in a scowl. Even though he was not the focus of her eyes, he could still feel their sharpness. The two vixens had a history of being rivals, ever since they first met when they were just teens, and that rivalry is just as intense as it was then. Krystal was the daughter of the chieftain lord of this province, while Rena, born of a wealthy merchant family, has her eyes set on the off-worlder, which Krystal always found irksome.

"So, your keeper still has you on a tight leash, does she?" Rena asked.

"He's free to go where he wishes," Krystal replied coolly.

"Then why doesn't he come with me?" she asked. Zenith tried to get a word out, but Krystal cut him off.

"Why should he?" Rena draped her arms around Zenith's shoulders, rubbing her head against his.

"Because he would have so much more fun with me," she replied, her smirk turning into a grin. Krystal felt her hands clench into fists.

"If Zenith wanted to carouse with a trollop, there are better selections than you." Rena's face lost its confident smile for a moment, then returned.

"You want to throw insults, little kit? How about what I heard had happened last night?"

"What about it?"

"I heard that challenged your suitor to a duel, and he beat you." Krystal stiffened. "Not only that, but also Zenith had to step in, to save you when you spurned him." She cast her eyes at Zenith. "And yet you're still going to take the test to become a Cerinian Warrior? You couldn't beat a simpleton lordling, and you have the gall to take the trials anyway?"

"Shut up." Rena looked back at Zenith, who kept his eyes downcast. Krystal also looked at him, puzzled. He brushed her arms off of his shoulders, and looked at her with his own ice-blue eyes. "You weren't there, so what the hell would you know about it?"

"What?" Rena backed away.

"The only reason why Rahall got the upper hand, was because he took advantage of Krystal's mercy. She had beaten him, and let him live. He tried to cheat and strike from behind. I just saved her life. That's all." Krystal just stared at Zenith. "If anyone has the right to be a Cerinian Warrior, it's her." Rena looked away, then back at Zenith, his expression still as hard as ever.

"Well, I see that your still as loyal as ever," she replied. "Whatever. I have things to do," she replied as she walked away. Krystal let out a sigh that seemed to be on the verge of a growl.

"Why does she always give me such a hard time?"

"Because she sees you as a rival," Zenith replied. He turned to look at her. "Isn't that how it's always been between you two?" he asked. Krystal gave him a glance that showed that she didn't care, and resumed her browsing at the vendors. Some minutes later, another familiar figure walks up to them.

"I figured that you'd be here," Xetulu said. Zenith looked up, while Krystal was still engrossed in the gems and precious stones. "So, how much bigger did you two make the hole in my pocket?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Well, we hadn't had the chance to buy anything yet, we ran into…an old friend."

"Rena again, eh?" he asked with a knowing tone. Zenith nodded. "Well, at least I won't have to worry about getting into debt just yet," He went over to Krystal, who just picked out a necklace with sapphire fragments inlaid in the tiny gold chain links. "Krystal?" Xetulu asked. Krystal turned around with surprise to see her father standing there. "The priests are ready for you now." A look of sudden disappointment flashed across her face, making her father let out a resigned sigh. "How much is it?" he asked. When the vendor told him, he visibly winced. Pulling out the right amount of coin(leaving his own purse almost empty), Krystal wore her new necklace to the temple, a satisfied smile on her face while Xetulu grumbled about the things he did for a daughter's love. The large doors of the temple were open, two Cerinians were standing in the entrance. They both were dressed similarly, with both wore the same type of cloud-white sash and tunic, while one was male, and the other female. As Krystal entered the temple, both priest and priestess barred Zenith and Xetulu from entering.

"From here on out, only the one taking the trials may enter," the priestess said.

"Come back in a few hours. Our verdict will be given then." Zenith saw Krystal turn around and face him, before heading into the temple. The two priests turned and followed, closing the doors behind them, the sound echoing through the air as Zenith looked at the doors, trying to see past them and into the interior, to see Krystal. He didn't know it, but his own necklace, the same one Krystal had given to him a decade ago, began to glow a blood red crimson.

The interior was lit by torches, pews lined in two files led to the altar in front of a face. It had an elongated chin, the face expressionless with a small mouth and eyes, the cheek-bones appearing to be more prominent, even sticking out slightly from the face as the head connects with it. One look told Krystal that this was the Cerinian depiction of a Krazoa Spirit, one of the beings responsible for governing the natural laws of the universe. She looked behind, and saw four vulpine-like statues standing by the door in pairs. On one side, a feminine statue with a flowing sash covering parts of her body while her hand reached upward as the other held the garment to her body looked on, while the statue next to it was slightly shorter, more wiry and masculine. It wore a sash, loincloth and arm braces while a type of spear or lance was in both of its hands in an upward, sweeping motion. The other two statues facing these were more heavily-built. The largest of them wore only a loincloth, while a hide of some kind was draped over his shoulders, a large axe-like weapon in one of its massive fists was raised skyward, while the statue next to it was not as large, but no less imposing. It had a cuirass that covered its body, leggings that reached up to its knees and bracers on its forearms, a long, heavy sword in both of its hands were raised to the ceiling as well, along with the hand, lance and axe. Krystal knew them to be the four gods Nayra, Corinth, Othello and Sakmet, the gods and goddess of water, wind, earth and fire. She even still remembers the creation myth, the same story that she has been told ever since she was a little girl: The four deities created the world that they knew as Cerinia. Othello and Nayra, both siblings, raised the land and the sea from nothingness. As the land rose and mountains were born, the seas cut into the land, creating the lakes and rivers. Then, Sakmet sent his fire down from the heavens to help shape the land and give it form, with Corinth using his winds to spread the fires across the world, while Nayra sent her rain down from the clouds to cool the world. It is said that the process took twelve days and twelve nights, and on the dawn of the thirteenth day, the gods and goddess came down from above to observe a barren yet fertile world. Their tasks complete, they stepped aside so another force can proceed. The Krazoa Spirits, the eternal beings that governed the universe, descended from the thundering sky, their descent making the clouds part so sunlight can reach the scorched and hard earth. The spirits gazed upon the world, and breathed life into it with their own rich life-force. The Krazoa thanked the gods, and asked them what they would like for a reward. They had but one wish; that the ones who should inherit this world be molded in their likeness. And so it came to be, that the first Cerinians were crafted in the likeness of the gods themselves. "Those statues are said to be as old as civilization on our planet is," a voice said. Krystal looked, and saw two figures walking towards her, the priest and priestess from earlier. "Carved in the same likeness as the gods themselves."

"Do you know all the legends, Krystal?" the priestess asked. Krystal lost her surprised look, and looked back.

"I know the creation myth," she replied.

"And?" the priest asked expectantly.

"Well, I know that Othello, one of the first of the gods to appear before the first Cerinian, chose a hero amongst them to lead them out of the darkness that was created by…the Fallen. It was said that the one chosen by Othello was the first Warrior, and the first one trained in the arts of war by both Othello and Sakmet."

"Very good. As a Cerinian Warrior-to-be, you seem to grasp that old legend pretty well. However, do you know the name the first Warrior?" Krystal paused as she recalled.

"His name was, no," she looked up. "It wasn't a man." Both of them smiled. "It was a woman. _Her _name was…"

"Her name, is a name a lot like yours, Krystal. Her name was Sapphira, and her brother, was the one who had became the Fallen, cast into the very bowels of our world, creating the Abyss where the souls of the damned reside."

"Because he sought to extend his dominion over the rest of the first Cerinians, becoming the first villain in our history."

"And the name of the Fallen?"

"His name is Vuccod-Edo, the One Who has Fallen, but his real name was Rubio, younger brother to Sapphira."

"Exactly. And what happened between them?" the Priestess asked.

"In the beginning, the gods decided that one among the Cerinians would act as a vessel of their wisdom and knowledge. A lottery was cast, and two siblings, Rubio and Sapphira, were both chosen. However, only one could hold the knowledge that the gods had to give. It was decided that a test would be given to the siblings, to see who would be the best to teach the rest. When Rubio had taken the test, the gods looked into his heart, and witnessed what it was that he saw the knowledge as; power. He would use this knowledge and wisdom to rule over the other Cerinians. It was decided that Sapphira be chosen to act as the gods' avatar. Feeling cheated, Rubio stole the knowledge and wisdom of the gods, corrupting and twisting it into something else, and it in turn twisted and corrupted him, turning him into an aberration. A demon. When Rubio tried to cast his dominion, his sister stood before him, pleading with him to end this madness. Not heeding his sister's words, Rubio struck out, consumed by the power he had stolen from the gods. His blow would have killed Sapphira, had not the god Othello saved her. He had cast Rubio away, down into the depths, but he vowed to return in seven days to exact his revenge. Knowing that the power he had stolen from the gods would allow him to do just that, Othello decided to take it upon himself to teach Sapphira the ways of combat, with help of Sakmet. And thus, the two gods became the patron gods of war. By teaching Sapphira the art of fighting, the helped mold her into the first hero of Cerinia. Also, in that time, Othello grew enamored with Sapphira. In the domain of the gods, Sapphira noticed Othello's affections for her, and returned them. Away from prying eyes, Othello visited Sapphira's bed chambers, and loved her."

"The mortal who had loved a god." The priestess said, nodding in apparent satisfaction. "Our legends are full of such encounters, but this one is the very first."

"And what happened when Rubio returned to reclaim what he believed to be his?" the priest asked.

"He arrived with an army of demons, freaks that he had created using the power he had stolen. And, when he arrived, he looked less like a Cerinian, and more like one of the nightmares he had created. Sapphira, wielding a weapon of the gods, challenged her brother in a single duel. They fought for two days and one night. On the eve of the second day, Sapphira struck the blow that would have surely ended Rubio, but she stayed her hand as her brother now lied helpless before her. Even as the thing that was once her brother lied before her, she could not muster the will to strike down her own flesh and blood. She spared his life, asking for him to relinquish his mad desires for control over others. However, unable to accept defeat, Rubio struck back at his sister, nearly killing her. Othello intervened, and in desperation, sought to release all of his power at once to take everyone with him to the Abyss, where he would rule over them for an eternity. Othello, risking his very life, shielded everyone with his own power, including the woman he loved. While Rubio was banished back to the bowels of the earth, Othello was gravely injured, and the other gods returned him to the gods' domain to heal. And, when he returned, he saw that much had changed; The Cerinians had built a great city, and Sapphira had given birth to a son. A son part mortal and part god."

"And it is said that the descendants of Sapphira and Othello became the greatest of heroes that Cerinia had ever known. You know this to be true because that same bloodline flows through your veins, Krystal, as it does with most Cerinians, but they just don't know it."

"Few Cerinians are able to tap into their true potential. The staff that you wield, fashioned in the likeness of the same staff that Sapphira used against her mad brother, is proof of that lineage. Sapphira went down in Cerinian history as the first, and greatest hero that Cerinia had ever known, striking down the first and greatest evil that our kind had ever seen before." The priest said.

"What you thought to be imaginings as you heard those stories were actually memories of your ancestors, including that of Sapphira. And just as your blood flows through you, so does the potential of becoming a Warrior of Cerinia." the priestess added. "And as such, you have passed the test of the mind."

"…what?" Krystal asked, bewildered. Both priest and priestess looked at eachother and laughed.

"You figured that the test of the mind would be a rigorous mental exercise, didn't you?" the priest asked.

"Well…I didn't know what to expect," Krystal said with a shrug. The priestess nodded.

"Of course. Not every test is going to be what you expect. The test of the mind is to show whether or not your own mind is capable enough to be tempered as you become a Cerinian Warrior. Once you become a warrior, your journey doesn't just stop there, but rather, it may take you on a journey far different than those around you. You must have the right mind endure such trying times. And what we have seen is exemplary."

"Your father told us of your duel with your suitor. Your choice to let him live after defeating him was most commendable. Anyone else would probably have slain such a person where he lied," the priest said. "So far, you have passed two of the three trials. Next comes the hardest of all; the Trial of Spirit."

"We suggest that you rest here for now. Later, you will face the trial, and quite possibly the hardest thing you have faced yet in your life," the priestess added. Krystal nodded, and was lead out of the chamber to a room behind the large statue head of the Krazoa Spirit. The corridor led to a simple room with a bed and a lantern. When she turned to face the two priests, she felt her head swim, and she stumbled towards the bed and collapsed, her mind drifting to places that she did not comprehend. The priest and priestess looked at eachother, then closed the door behind them.

"Do you really believe that she is the one, sister?" the priest asked.

"Her mind is as strong as it was then, brother. I do believe that she is indeed the reincarnation of Sapphira."

"Then the trials that she will face, if she passes this one, will possibly be more terrible and strenuous than anything we could possibly imagine."

"But…she will not face them alone."

"Indeed, for it is written that her soul mate, one who is not of this world, will bring balance back to our world when the Lord of the Abyss is once more released from his fifty thousand year imprisonment."

"And we may have that soul mate, waiting just outside," an image was conjured up in front of them, an image of a white-skinned alien with blonde hair, piercing ice-blue eyes and sharp features. "He certainly looks the part."

"But he has yet to achieve his full potential. It may not be him, it may be someone else."

"Perhaps, but right now, he is the best candidate. After all, she will not face this challenge alone either. Nor will he." With that, the image faded and both priests left the corridor, fading into the shadows and leaving Krystal alone in the darkness.


	8. The Trials, Part Two

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

The Trials, Part 2

Her eyes opened, and she took in, what was at first, darkness. Then, a soft blue glow encompassed her and a soft white light seemed to waft around her, like a vapor. She raised a hand, waving it through the light vapor. It felt warm and humid, like the air found in a jungle. A chittering was heard, making her turn around in surprise. She saw nothing, but when she heard the sound behind her, she turned around, but still saw nothing. Then the soft blue turned to white, and she heard the chittering once more. She turned around, and saw them. There were six of them. Six floating blue, near-transparent entities. They seemed to be floating heads with an elongated chin, round head and ghostly tendrils floating behind them. They floated around her, then grouped together to form a single mass of light. The light became a definite form, humanoid and towering over her. Details became more and more definitive, until she could make out the shape until it had stopped changing, and became something she recognized. It wore a robe of light grey covering its body, leaving only the head in view. It was the same head that she saw in the temple, the head of a Krazoa Spirit._ "You have defeated your opponent, and showed him mercy when he would cut you down. You faced your trial of the mind, not knowing what to expect, and yet you have passed exemplrary. And now, you face the last trial." _The vixen looked up at the Krazoa Spirit. _"Your future will be full of adversity, and hardship. You will have to make…a choice."_

"What choice?" she asked.

"_You will have to choose between the person that you have now, or the person you will have later in life."_

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"_We will show you," _the Krazoa said. A brilliant flash made her shut her eyes, and when she opened them, she saw two forms. One was a bright crimson form, almost blood-red in color. It was humanoid in shape, and looked almost solid. The other standing next to it was similar, only it was bright orange, like a flame, and the shape was slightly different. Instead of the round head like the red, the orange had two points on its head, and what looked like a tail coming from the rear. The Krazoa's voice spoke, its voice echoing. _"The two people you will have to choose between, will change your life in ways you do not yet realize. One is a close friend, and the other is tied to your fate. You will have to choose between them."_

"What will happen?" she asked. "Who should I choose?"

"_You will know, in time." _Krystal knew that the bright red being represented Zenith, she was sure of it. But who was the other one? The flame-orange entity looked like a Cerinian, but the aura was unlike any Cerinian that she felt.

"Is this…the test?" she asked, looking around for the source of the Krazoa's voice.

"_The test is never the same for every person. It changes for everyone who takes it. To one, it could end in an instant, while for another, he or she could take it for their entire lives and never know it. Yours is just different than the last one who took it."_

"Does this mean I passed?" she asked.

"_This part of your trial is not yet over. The rest, however, you will face for years to come. Soon, you will undertake a journey far from home, and face your destiny. But, to pass this trial, you must have the spirit to take the first step."_

"What first step?" she asked.

"_Right behind you."_ She turned around, and saw what looked like a portal opened behind her. _"Your first step, is through there. Once you take it you may never go back. Be warned, however. The path you will take will lead you through pain and hardship you have yet to imagine, and at the end of your journey, you may be forced to give something very precious to you, more dear than your own life, up to save those around you. If you are willing to accept this, and will face your destiny head on, then step through the doorway and start your journey." _She turned from the doorway to where the two beings stood, but they were gone, vanished from where they stood. She turned back the doorway. She inhaled, and stepped through. What was beyond the doorway, was the same bright light that she saw before, and the Krazoa Spirit stood waiting for her. _"You have a most promising spirit, if not a trifle…unrestrained. And yet, it is this that will see you through the worst of your endeavors."_

"Does this mean that my trial is over?" she asked.

"_This part is over. The rest, you will face throughout the rest of your journey."_

"Can you tell me something?"

"_What do you wish to know?"_

"Who is the other person, the one who is tied to my fate?"

"_You will know soon enough. It is not our place to indulge you in what may come."_

"I see." She felt a smile creep across her face, and yet she didn't know why. Her eyes closed and she felt herself drift away.

It was already evening when Krystal stepped out of the temple. The stars, in their various constellations, shone in the pale moonlight above. The lights in the village shone almost as brightly, their orange lights a contrast to the light blue in the sky. She looked to her left, and what she saw made her smile. A figure sat next to the wall of the temple. He was asleep, his legs pulled up and his head was down. Krystal walked over to him, and shook his shoulder. He stirred and looked up, his ice-blue eyes at first surprised, then he smiled as well. "You waited up for me?" Krystal asked.

"You sure took your time," Zenith replied. He stood up, dusting himself off, and was surprised when Krystal embraced him. "Uh, I take it that everything went smoothly?" he asked. Krystal broke away and looked at him.

"Yes, it has." She looked around. "Where's my father?"

"He went home. He wanted to wait for you, but he figured your mother might get…worried."

"So you waited here for me?" she asked with a sidelong glance. The look made him blush, and he looked away while the vixen giggled in response. He was surprised even more when she took his arm. "Let's go home, shall we?"

He opened the door for her, and Krystal was surprised to see her mother and father waiting for her. Xetulu stood up, a slight smile on his face as Neera stood up with him. "Did you…?" Xetulu asked.

"I've been told I passed," Krystal replied with a smile. Xetulu's smile got even more broad, even Neera allowed herself a small grin as she embraced her daughter.

"I knew it all along," Xetulu said in a soft triumphant tone. "I knew there was no way you could have failed."

"Then why were you up all this time in a nervous sweat?" Neera asked, breaking away from her daughter.

"Well, maybe because…I didn't know what kind of tests she'd be put through," he replied. Xetulu embraced his daughter lightly before placing a hand on her shoulder. "How were your trials?" he asked.

"They were…different that what I thought they would be," Krystal replied. Xetulu nodded.

"That's to be expected. Come, I want to hear everything." she brought her daughter to the sofa, but Neera took his hand.

"Dear, it's late in the evening. She's exhausted and…"

"It's alright, mother. I want to tell him." Krystal sat down on the sofa, and Xetulu sat across from her. "The priests asked me about the legend of the first warrior."

"Sapphira, the one who struck down her brother mad brother Rubio, who became The Fallen." Xetulu mused. "You know, it is said that our clan descended from Sapphira."

"That is what they told me. They said that I passed the trial of the mind, but…I couldn't understand why,"

"You may not have sensed it, but the priests provided another test that you were not aware of. That was the _real_ test of the mind."

"Real test?" Krystal asked.

"Like the way we greet someone by feeling their emotions, the priests felt your thoughts and your mind while you thought back to legends that you studied. You see, it was a test, within a test." Krystal nodded, but only partially understood. "What about the Trial of Spirit?" Krystal was unsure how to answer this.

"I…don't know how to explain this…"

"Did you see them?" Xetulu asked. Krystal looked at her father, her expression blank. "Did you see the Krazoa?" Slowly, she nodded her head. Xetulu smiled in satisfaction. "What did they say?"

"They said…that I would have to make a choice,"

"What choice?" Xetulu asked. Krystal looked up at Zenith, then back at her father. She smiled in a knowing way.

"That's for me to know, father." Xetulu looked disappointed at the response.

"And that, I will go on a journey."

"What kind of journey?" Xetulu asked. Krystal shrugged.

"They only said that, it will take me far from home." Xetulu seemed to be looking away to a different place. He stood up and walked away from Krystal. The vixen looked puzzled, maybe concerned, at her father's reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing, Krystal. Just, a thought had hit me," he said with a slight smile. "Well, it is pretty late. I suppose I'll turn in." Xetulu headed up the steps towards his room. "And I suggest that you two do the same," he called down. He entered his room, and looked out the window. He heard the door open and close, the sound of footsteps on the floor. He felt arms wrap around his midriff and a familiar head gently nestled against his upper back.

"What's bothering you?" Neera asked.

"It's just…what Krystal had said," Xetulu replied.

"What is it?" she asked. Her lips brushed softly against his shoulders and neck.

"When I took the Trial of Spirit, the Krazoa have told me something that I never understood, until now."

"What is that?" Xetulu thought back, to when he took his own trial.

_He was standing in a great white expanse, the Krazoa standing in front of him looked down at him as it spoke. "You have past your first two trials, and now you face your final challenge."_

"_I'm ready." he said confidently._

"_This challenge will take you some time to overcome."_

"_I don't care how long it will take me, I will complete the trial."_

"_It won't be as easy as you think."_

"_I'm not afraid."_

"_Nor should you be. However, you will face your toughest trial, not now, not tomorrow, but soon enough. You must be strong enough to let go the person closest to you."_

"_The person closest to me?" Xetulu asked._

"_Will you have the strength to let her go?"_

"_Her? You mean, Neera?" he asked._

"_No," the Krazoa replied. "Your daughter."_

"You mean you knew that Krystal would have to leave eventually?" Neera asked, looking up at her husband. He looked tired, more so than usual.

"It isn't just that she'd leave her homeland, but that, I got the impression that she'd leave Cerinia at some point,"

"_Leave _Cerinia?" she asked.

"I know how it sounds, but that's what I think the Krazoa meant."

"But…how? When?"

"I don't know, but I, _we_, must be prepared." Xetulu embraced his wife as tightly as he could, as did she.

He was dreaming again. He was in a place of pure red and gold, shimmering and glowing, a soft hypnotic hum in the background. However, his focus was the figure in front of him. It was a figure that he recognized and remembered. It was red and silver, with a silver, mask-like face with large glowing yellow eyes, a and a blue light in the center of its chest. In front of it, another form shimmered in front of it, until it became a recognizable form, one that Zenith smiled at. Shin Hayata, aged after ten years but still recognizable, smiled back at his son. "Father," Zenith said.

"It is good to see you again, Zenith," Hayata said. "It is almost time for you to come home and become a Warrior of Light. But first, there is something that you must do."

"Anything," Zenith answered. Hayata nodded.

"You must face and confront the same thing that had nearly scarred you, so long ago."

"Scarred me?"

"You remember. I saved you from it more than a decade ago." Zenith looked back, and he remembered. The large tusked beast that had chased both him and Krystal when they were children, nearly killing them. His father narrowly saved them, but it left an impression on Zenith, one that he will not forget. "You must find and face your dark fear."

"You mean, I have to kill that beast?" Zenith asked.

"It will be your first challenge. If you do this, then you will prove yourself worthy to take the challenge of becoming an Ultra Brother. You must conquer this darkness, to be a warrior of our people." Zenith thought before speaking.

"How will I find it? It must be long gone by now."

"I has never truly left you. It will find you, before you can find it."

"Alright."

"One other thing. You must be unarmed, when you face it."

"Unarmed?!" Zenith asked, incredulous.

"You must have only your wits, and your power to aid you."

"But I can barely use it! The last time I did I nearly keeled over!"

"You will find a way, Zenith. If you wish to be a Warrior of Light, then you will find a way."

"When do I begin?"

"Soon." Hayata smiled, and then became a brilliant flash of light Zenith shielded his eyes, and when he opened them, he found himself sitting up in his bed. He looked over on the nightstand, and saw the two Eye-Sluggers next to the lamp. The sun was just rising in his window. Jumping out of bed, he got dressed and headed downstairs. He had almost reached the door when he felt something.

"Are you leaving?" a familiar voice asked. Zenith turned around, and saw Krystal on the sofa. She stood up, and walked towards him.

"I have to go." he replied.

"I know. You have to face your own trial, don't you?" she said. Zenith nodded. She leaned in close, and kissed him on the cheek. "For luck," she said, seeing the surprise on his face. With that, he opened the door and ran out.

The forest was alive this time of day. Birds sang and small animals hopped in between the trunks of the trees, while from above shafts of golden light sliced through the balcony of branches wherever they could. Zenith tried to reach out with his mind, but he didn't know what exactly it was that he was searching for. All he knew, all he remembered was that it was large, and deadly. If there was a predator around, then either the local wildlife was unaware, or it was far away from here. How was he supposed to find it? Then again, if he remembered his father's words, _it_ will find _him_. He reached for his Eye-Sluggers, but when he felt nothing, he remembered and felt frustrated, as well as nervous. How could he face the thing that had haunted him with just his bare hands? And what's more, he discovered something. It was hard to notice with his thoughts whirling through his mind, but now it was clear. Almost every sound in the forest had stopped, leaving the woods a near dead-quiet. He looked around, not seeing anything except more trees. A twig snapped and he whirled around. He saw more trees and the morning mist, and something else. It was a dark shadow, moving behind the trees. Everything was silent. He got into a stance, prepared for anything, at least that's what he hoped. Something burst from the trees to his left with a scream that almost made him deaf. Acting out of reflex, Zenith rolled to the left on his shoulder, narrowly missing the thing that had leapt at him. When he got back up, a feeling of both fear and déjà vu filled him. It was a Caedcaquht, but what was more is that he recognized this particular animal. Its dark brown and black hide was crisscrossed with scars in patterns that he recognized, but one of the tusks was broken almost in half. Its eyes burned like fire as it let loose another scream at him. It looks like the Caedcaquht recognized him as well. "Okay, let's do this," Zenith muttered. The beast pawed at the ground, kicking up large amounts of soil and stones. Zenith recognized it as a sign of dominance. It wasn't looking for a meal, it was looking to intimidate him. But why not just attack him out right? Its tail thrashed against the trunks of the trees, nearly knocking them over like it was a wrecking ball. The large predator then started to circle around him, growling threateningly. Then, it rushed at him. It acted too swift for Zenith to move out of the way, and did the only thing his instincts told him; He held out his hands, and actually caught the tusks in his hands. To his great surprise, the beast not only slowed down, it stopped dead in its tracks. The Caedcaquht was just as surprised as Zenith was. It tried to rear up on its hind legs, but Zenith's firm grip prevented it from doing so. He started to push the predator back, then threw head to his left. The predator stumbled away after smashing its skull against a tree its head was thrown into. Zenith looked down at his hands, then back at the predator. It roared at him, not understanding how something less than half its size could give it so much trouble. It came at him again, and like before, Zenith acted with instinct. He moved to his left, and swung down with his arm. His hand, open in a chop, cut through the tusk, severing it from the head. The bone dropped to the forest floor, while the animal roared in pain and rage. Not only had it given it trouble, but now its adversary had hurt it. Roaring in fury, it lunged at Zenith, who ducked underneath it as it crashed through more trees, knocking some of the smaller ones down like they were made of matchwood. Shaking its body and head to clear it, it whirled on Zenith with a roar. Its fangs flashed in the sunlight as it lunged, intent on sinking them into his flesh. Holding his arms out, His forearms held the jaws at bay as the beast pushed against him. Zenith could see the eyes staring right at him, the cat-like pupils were almost closed as they focused on him. Zenith threw the head once more, making the predator fall to the ground. He mounted on top of it, wrapping his arm around its neck and squeezed, trying to cut off its wind. The beast struggled and roared, trying to get Zenith off of its back, but Zenith just tightened his grip. It pawed at the ground, trying desperately to get Zenith off of it, but the grip cut off its wind and was suffocating. Zenith pulled to the right and felt a snap, the great body going limp. Zenith let go of the body as it fell to the forest floor, Caedcaquht dead. He felt something well up from his heart when he saw it die. It wasn't triumph or the feeling of victory, but something akin to sorrow, even guilt, that he had to kill the animal. He looked down at the tusk he had broken off, and took it in his hand, then looked down at the body of the beast.

"_You have done well, my son." _Zenith whirled, and what he saw almost made his heart skip. Shin Hayata stood before him, wearing a flowing black robe with a tan vest, an amulet around his neck. His face already had wrinkles etched in, his hair showing signs of graying. Zenith fell to a knee when he saw his father. There were things he wanted to say, but when his eyes fell on the tusk in his hand, and felt the elation leave him, replaced with the sorrow that he felt before. _"You are troubled," _he said softly.

"I…I never meant to…kill it," he said softly. He looked back at the limp body of the Caedcaquht. Hayata followed his son's gaze, and nodded in understanding.

"_When you fought, what did you expect to feel when you succeeded?"_

"Triumphant. Like I…accomplished something worthwhile."

"_And now, you feel sorrow, and remorse." _Zenith nodded. _"This is also good." _Zenith looked at his father, confusion on his face. _"When you fight, you should always remember what is important. We should not kill for glory, pleasure, or anything that is not greater than ourselves. I, too, had to learn that lesson the hard way. However, there are times when there is no other choice, when it comes down to you, or your adversary. Yes, there are times that I regret having to take a life. But when it is for the good of the people around me, then that will have to be good enough, even when it doesn't feel like it is." _Zenith still looked down at the broken tusk in his hand. _"You had no choice when you fought. However, if you were given the choice, would you bring your adversary to life?"_ He looked up at his father, the answer already in his heart before he was finished speaking.

"Yes." Hayata smiled and nodded. He walked past his son, towards the body of the Caedcaquht. Flies were starting to settle on it, but left the corpse when Hayata waved a hand over it. There was a flash of red light, and he turned to his Ultra self. He placed his hand on his warning light, then touched the body of the animal. A soft glowing light flowed from his hand, and into the body. The thing shuddered and groaned before it stood up on its legs. Zenith fell back on his rear when he saw this, gasping outloud when he saw the massive animal look right at him. It gave its large head a shake, trying to clear its addled mind after waking up. It seemed more docile now, less aggressive as it looked from Hayata to Zenith. The eyes no longer looked enraged, and seemed rather calm. With a soft growl, it turned from the two beings, and lumbered back into the forest. Hayata turned from his Ultra self to his normal self, his smile still there.

"_You have passed the test, my son. Now, you are ready."_


	9. The Land of Light

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

The Land of Light

It was already afternoon when Krystal stepped outside. Zenith had been gone for almost five hours, her father and mother concerned about him. Saber, who often looked up to Zenith, was just as worried. After all, they often pulled pranks together, which Krystal was often the unfortunate target. She remembers how they crept into her room, early in the morning, with scissors and cut her hair till there was only fur and a few strands left while strands of her hair littered the floor. She had to wear a cloak over her head for almost a month, after nearly committing murder when she got her hands on both troublemakers. She smiled at that memory, even though she was forced to cover her head to hide her baldness. Her mother nearly had a heart attack, while her father, her own father, nearly laughed himself into a stupor when he heard how it happened, saying 'Boys will be boys'. What he didn't realize was her capacity for revenge. She was easy on Saber, but the pain she inflicted on Zenith would be remembered for the rest of his life. She found it odd that she was remembering all of this now. A soft humming filled the air and she looked up. A red light, like a tiny sun, descended from the heavens. It settled in front of the house, the humming increased and the orb having spots of gold moving around the center, almost in a pulsing manner. Xetulu, Neera, and Saber headed out of the door when they heard the sound, and were rooted to the spot when they saw the orb in front of their house. Saber tried to head towards it, but Neera firmly held him back, while Krystal stepped closer to it. There was something moving inside the orb. A form, humanoid-looking, started to walk towards her from the center of the orb. When the person stepped out, Krystal felt both surprise and joy at the same time; Zenith had a wide smile when he saw her, and walked towards her. Krystal embraced him tightly, then broke away to look at him. "I wondered when you'd get back," she said softly. Zenith's smile split into a grin.

"I was hoping to get back sooner, but, well, not everything works out the way you want them to." Krystal laughed a bit, and when she looked back, she saw her family walking towards them. Xetulu smiled broadly, Neera wearing the same face. Xetulu placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking it slightly.

"It's good to see you again. When Krystal told us that you had gone, we were worried."

"I'm fine, really." he assured. "And, I brought someone," He looked behind him as another figure walked out of the orb. When Xetulu saw Hayata, he chuckled, as did the Ultra. Both clapped eachother on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you again, old friend," Xetulu said.

"Same here. It's been more than four years, hasn't it?"

"At least that long." Hayata turned to Krystal, who smiled as well.

"I haven't seen you since you were just entering pubescence," Krystal laughed a bit, then turned to the mother and child. Neera smiled as Hayata walked towards her, while Saber hid behind his mother. Hayata saw him peek from behind, his wide eyes full of awe, and a bit of nervousness. He knelt down next to him.

"I haven't seen you since you could barely walk," he said to him. Saber still hid behind his mother's leg, the alien both new and somewhat familiar at the same time. Neera chuckled and patted the kit while Hayata ruffled his head. He stood up, and looked at Xetulu.

"It's time." Xetulu nodded, and turned to Zenith.

"It's finally time for you to take your own trials."

"Yes. I don't know how long it will be until I get back, but," Xetulu nodded, and removed his hand from his shoulder. "There are some things I have to pack," he said to his father. He nodded and Zenith turned to the house. He headed up the steps to his room, and looked around. Most of the things in here he wouldn't be able to take with him, there'd be no need for them on M78. He saw the only two things he'd need. He grabbed the Eye-Sluggers and put them into his belt. He turned around, and saw Krystal standing in the doorway. "Krystal,"

"I just…wanted to say goodbye," she said softly. She smiled sadly as she spoke. Zenith looked away, trying to find the right words.

"I…want you to come with me," he replied.

"Is that possible?" she asked.

"I can ask my father, but," he seemed unsure. "I just…I want you to see it with me."

"So would I."

"I'll talk to my father, see if I can't work something out." Krystal nodded, and both headed out of the room.

"I'm not sure if it's possible," Hayata said, in a thoughtful tone.

"She should be able to survive the travel through the Cross Roads in the Travel Sphere." Zenith reasoned.

"Yes, but that's not the problem. It's once we reach M78 that worries me."

"Why? You said that the Plasma Spark only affects our kind."

"No exactly. The Plasma Spark is what turns us into our Ultra selves. We have no idea what kind of affect it would have on a Cerinian, especially since she's not even _from _our own universe." Hayata argued. Krystal, on the other hand, was having an easier time with her own parents.

"Well, the Spirits did say that you would take a journey far from home. Maybe this is what they meant."

"I'm still not so sure," Neera replied. "It sounds dangerous."

"I'm sure they'll keep her safe."

"Then what about Kendall?"

"What about him?" Xetulu asked.

"You heard what he said. He's going to return, in force, and try to force you to join him! What should happen if Krystal isn't here when that happens and he might give you the choice of giving Krystal away to Rahall?"

"Mother!" Krystal said sternly. Neera looked at her daughter. "I have _no _intention of even considering marriage with that…that puppet of a savage!"

"It's true," Xetulu replied. "However, even if Krystal were here when Kendall returns, and she does spurn Rahall a second time, maybe even going so far as defeating him once more in combat, I hardly think it will stop Kendall from going through with his plan."

"Then what _can _we do?" Xetulu thought for a moment. If she stayed here, if Rahall made good on his threat, then there's no telling what could happen. However, if she went with Zenith and Hayata to M78, where there is the _possibility_ of danger, she would be relatively safer there.

"I think, we should leave it up to them," Xetulu replied, looking towards Zenith and Hayata. However, the young Ultra wasn't making much headway.

"I'm sorry, Zenith, but it's just too risky." Zenith let out a groan of frustration and walked away a couple of paces.

"You don't understand,"

"Understand what?" he asked. Zenith told him what had happened just days prior. How Kendall came here with an ultimatum, Krystal challenging and defeating Rahall in a duel, how she almost lost her life. Hayata took this in, and rethought about the situation. He looked back at Xetulu and his family, saw the looks on their faces. With a sigh he walked towards the vulpine and asked to speak with him privately. "You seem to understand this situation better than my son does."

"He told you then?" he asked. Both were a distance away from the others, their voices just barely audible.

"He told me that this…Rahall had nearly killed Krystal."

"It's more than that. Kendall, Rahall's father, is a mad dictator intent on spreading his rule over all of Cerinia. He sees that by acquiring my lands, he'll be all the more closer to obtaining his goal."

"Yet she defeated his son,"

"Yes, but that is far from the end of our problems. He is _intent_ on getting what he wants."

"Then why not have your daughter face his son in combat, defeat him there."

"He'll more than likely tip the odds in Rahall's favor. He believes in winning, at any cost. That's why he was so successful in warfare.

"Then why not marshal your forces, build and army to stand against him?"

"We couldn't amass and train a force large enough to confront him, and believe me, he will be back before long." Hayata let out an exhasperated grunt.

"You know what you ask of me?"

"I know it might be difficult for you, but I would appreciate it if Krystal were spared the onslaught should Kendall return here."

"She'll want to stand and fight beside you."

"I know that as well. But I cannot have my heir die just after becoming a Cerinian Warrior. She has far too much to live for. And besides, I think…it is her destiny to leave with you."

"What?"

"You wouldn't understand, but, I have a strong feeling that it is her fate that she should leave." Hayata looked back, and saw Krystal's face, and imagined her dead or dying somewhere. The thought didn't sit well with him. If she stayed here, if what he had heard was true, then she'd be in peril. But on M78, where the rays of the Plasma Spark could change almost any being irreversibly, would it be any better? However, there might be a chance. Maybe, just maybe…

"Alright. I'll take her with me." Xetulu nodded. Hayata moved towards the two vixens, and let out a sigh when he was close enough and moved on to his son.

"What happened?" Neera asked Xetulu. "Will he take her?"

"He said that he could." Krystal smiled widely at that, while Neera looked uncertain.

"But, Kendall…" Xetulu wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know. But should anything happen while they're away, at least we'll know that our daughter is safe." Krystal followed Hayata, and when the elder Ultra being stepped into the red orb, both Ultra and Cerinian followed, side by side. The humming coming from the orb increased, and it lifted off of the ground and soared into the sky, until it was no more than a speck and vanished. Xetulu held his wife even more closely, and kept a firm grip on his son's shoulder.

The inside of the sphere was strange, if it could be called that. The interior was exactly the same as the outside, mostly red with gold shimmering, almost swimming, all around her. The humming sound was more of a drone now, nearly hypnotic in its tone while it was warm inside, as opposed to the humidity that she was used to. Zenith smiled at Krystal's reaction, having a good chuckle as he watched her. He turned to his father, who in turn faced them. He pulled something out of his robe, and held it above his head. It was almost twelve inches in length topped with a silver cap. He pressed a switch on the side and a brilliant flash filled the orb. Krystal and Zenith had to shield their eyes from the brilliance, but what they saw next made Zenith smile slightly, while Krystal felt her jaw go slack. A giant being stood before them, towering over them like a mountain. It was red and silver in color, with yellow oval-shaped orbs set in a mask-like face, and a shining blue light in the middle of the chest. The vixen nearly fell on her ear looking up at the alien giant standing before her now. It knelt before them on a knee to look down at them. Krystal was sure that the orb could not possibly contain something that huge, or had it become as large as a village sent they entered?

"_It is merely your perception that the orb has stayed the way it has,"_ came Hayata's echoing voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Wh-where?" Krystal asked.

"_From here,"_ the being said with a sweeping movement of its arms to everywhere around them. _"The craft that you are in is an extension of myself. It bends reality as you know it, which is why even though on the outside it is not very large, but I seem to be titanic to you."_

"It's how Ultras often travel," Zenith said to Krystal. The vixen looked at him. "As soon as we reach M78, I'll be able to do the same thing."

"What's it like?" Krystal asked.

"What?"

"Your home." Zenith was caught off guard by the question. He hadn't seen his homeworld since he was a child. His memories of it were dim, at best.

"Well, uhm…"

"_Zenith can't really remember what his homeworld was like,"_ Hayata explained. _"He hasn't seen it since we left more than ten years ago." _Zenith had an apologetic smile on as he looked at the vixen, then back at the giant being that was his father. _"We'll be arriving at the gateway shortly."_

"Gateway? I didn't know we even left." Krystal replied. Hayata chuckled, and with a wave of his hand, a portal opened to Krystal's left that was about her size that showed stars moving in the blackness of space. Her eyes were transfixed on it as she walked towards it. With a larger wave of his hand, the portal grew to about the giant's size, and an even more grand spectacle was beheld; stars, planets, nebulae, all sorts of spacial anomalies and phenomena whirled and raced around them, some of them hardly looked like they were moving as the vixen's eyes were focusing on them. She had heard and read about stars in space forming constellations and certain anomalies like the nebulas, black holes, shooting stars, suns of different colors and even worlds with different forms of life on them, but to actually see it for herself, to see them whirling and racing in front of her, was unlike anything she had imagined. Zenith stood next to her as she watched, and without really thinking, slipped his hand into hers. When he felt a grip on it, he looked down to see Krystal holding it, while still looking out into the cosmos. "It's beautiful," she whispered. Zenith's grip tightened slightly.

"Yes, it is," he replied. Hayata smiled on the inside as he saw the two. He then focused his mind outside of the Travel Sphere as the red orb raced through space. Suddenly it stopped, and a circle of blue light appeared above it. Krystal saw the portal in the opening, and apprehensive at first as they got closer to it. Her grip tightened when it seemed that the portal encompassed the view-portal. In a bright flash of light, the blue was replaced the star-specked cosmos.

"_Now, get ready," _Hayata replied.

"Ready for what?" Krystal asked. Zenith only shrugged as Hayata raised both of his arms up above him. The red and gold background was replaced with space. Krystal once more fell on her rump, stunned by the sudden change of events and even took Zenith down with her. Her eyes were glued to above her, taking in the sight of the cosmos racing around them. Her gaze shifted to all around her, the cosmos still racing past. She saw Zenith sitting next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked. Zenith raised his hand, Krystal's still firmly attached to it. "Oh," she replied sheepishly. She let go of his hand and looked away, but was surprised when Zenith's own hand was in her own. She saw that he was looking up, a slight smile on his face. She looked up as well, a smile on her own face while her cheeks were slightly red. Something caught her eye, and the vixen turned and saw what it was that they were headed for. It looked like a star, but it wasn't as bright or brilliant. As they got closer, she could see it for what it really was: An orb. A round, marble-like object in space. She had heard and read about something like this before. She remembers that this is something called…a planet. She read that planets, worlds as they are also called, is where life is born, where her race was born, on the planet Cerinia. But to see a planet like this, a world so drastically different from the one she knew, was staggering. As the world grew in front of her, she could make out details about the planet. It looked like it was a crystal, a perfectly round diamond in space. Its beauty captivated her, and she could not look away from it.

"_This is our home planet,"_ Hayata explained. Krystal looked up at the Ultra. _"This is Planet Ultra."_

"Planet…Ultra?"

"_The homeworld of all Ultras in our universe. We crossed over from your universe to ours through the Cross Roads, our means of traveling to and from our own universe."_

"Cross Roads?"

"_That's just what we call it. To go into further detail would…well, you wouldn't understand just yet. Anyway, our reception should be arriving soon."_

"Reception?" Zenith asked. From the surface of the planet came three red lights. The lights swelled and became much like the Travel Sphere that they were in. Then, the lights flashed and became three different forms. Although they were humanoid, they were different from eachother. One was almost completely crimson, save for a silver head, and a type of silver stripe going from its chest, to the legs. Its eyes were box-shaped and glowing a yellowish gold. A type of fin was on its head, not unlike the Eye-Sluggers that Zenith use. The other was a lot like Hayata, but had red 'briefs' instead of 'boxers' like Hayata, and its red patterns were more broad, as opposed to Hayata's more narrow patterns. The last one was more solver than red, with golden ovals for eyes like Hayata, but had a large fin on its head, larger than the one on the other, while red stripes went across its chest and abdomen. Two of them had the same glowing blue lights on their chests, with the exception of the mostly-crimson one, who had a glowing green light on its forehead. They took up positions around the sphere, with the crimson one in the lead. Krystal couldn't help but feel more astonished as she saw them. First she saw the cosmos, then an alien planet, then its inhabitants. She saw in just under an hour than what the most accomplished scholars could not hope to see in any lifetime.

"_It's good to see you again, old friends,"_ Hayata replied. The crimson one looked back at them and nodded. They escorted the sphere down to the surface. What Zenith and Krystal saw stunned them. The shining glow of the surface was just the atmosphere. What lied beneath was something to behold. The surface of the planet's surface was unlike anything that they saw. While mass fields of green stretched as far as they eye could see, the large city captivated them. The structures looked as if they were made entirely of crystals, or diamond. Some of them were vastly larger than others, even coming close to touching the clear blue sky above. As they got closer, more and more details could be made more clear. The structures were detailed, like the buildings on Cerinia, except for the obvious differences. The structures were light blue in color, and appeared to be almost transparent, while people walked among them on the streets below, clad in all sorts of dress and clothes. The three giants and Travel Sphere landed just outside of the city. Hayata stood up and looked down at the Ultra and Cerinian. "_You two stay here," _he said to them. He vanished into the sphere, and the portal leading to outside showed him materialize outside of the Travel Sphere. He took the crimson one's hand in a friendly shake. He turned back to gesture to the travel sphereas the other two gathered around him. Nothing could be heard of what they were saying, but it looked like Hayata was telling them something. The crimson one seemed to consider what he had said in a thoughtful manner, then turned back to Hayata with a slight nod. Hayata returned it, and turned back to the Travel Sphere. _"Zenith, come out."_ The younger Ultra tenses, then walked towards the portal. He looked back at Krystal, who nodded at him, then faced the portal. With a deep breath, he stepped out the portal. His eyes were closed as he stepped out. The first thing he heard was the sound of the wind blowing softly. He opened his eyes, and he saw his father towering over him. He knelt down, and glowed a bright red. His size diminished until he was around Zenith's height. The light dissipated until Hayata, in his normal form, was standing in front of him. "Well now, how does it feel to be home?" he asked.

"It…I don't know," he replied. Hayata chuckled at that.

"That is fine. Your memories of the Land of Light are rather dim, but that is unimportant now. What is important, however, is your becoming a true Ultra being. You know that once an Ultra being reaches puberty, he or she is able to access its latent abilities, but it's only when that being is exposed to the Plasma Spark that gives us our power. Only by exposing yourself to that power can you achieve your true form."

"Then, what do we do?"

"First thing's first," Hayata replied and turned to face the Travel Sphere. "Krystal, you come out as well!" Inside the orb, Krystal was surprised to hear her name being called. With no small amount of hesitation, she stepped out of the sphere. She looked around, taking in all the sights and sounds of this new world. "Well, I bet that you're wondering just what kind of world this truly is." Krystal looked at Hayata, and saw only his slight smile, like he knew a secret. Krystal nodded at the Ultra being, while Hayata still smiled. "Well, there's time enough of that for later. Right now, there's something we want to give you," he turned to the crimson giant. It nodded, and placed a hand over its forehead. A green glow escaped from its fingers, and when it removed its hand from its head, a glowing object was in its palm. It flew from its hand to Hayata's hand, who presented it to Krystal. The glowing ball of light turned into a ring-like object. Krystal placed it on her right ring finger, looking at it in puzzlement. It looked like it was made from pure gold, with a single ruby in the center. "That ring will shield you from the effects of the Plasma Spark," Hayata explained. Krystal looked at him, confused. "I'd hate to explain to your father how you wound up as a hyper-evolved being, after all," he replied with a chuckle. The three giants started to move, and gathered around them. As Zenith and Krystal looked up, the three giants started to glow a bright red as well, and shrunk to about their size. What stood in the giants' places, were man-sized beings clad in different attire. The one who was the crimson giant wore an outfit similar to Hayata's, except that he didn't wear an amulet, and no vest. He had a slight mustache and beard with wrinkles deep-set in his face while his head was mostly adorned with gray hair. The being who was the giant that resembled Hayata in his own giant form also sported a mustache and beard, but not as big as the other, while he wore a black vest with a tan tunic and black pants. His hair was also mostly gray, but his face wasn't as wrinkled. The other being, the one that was mostly silver, looked to be the youngest of the four, with hardly any wrinkles or gray hair. He wore a black robe and nothing else that either of them could see. "I see you three decided to join us," Hayata replied. All three nodded in unison. He turned to Zenith and Krystal. "Allow me to introduce my old friends," he gestured to one of them. "I'd like you to meet Dan Moriboshi, also known as Sebun." The being that was dressed like Hayata nodded at them. Hayata gestured to the one black vest and pants with the tan tunic. "Hideki Go, also known as Jack." He nodded at them as Hayata turned to the final being, the one with the clean-shaven face. "Seiji Hokuto, also known as Ace." He nodded to them as well. "My old friends, allow me to introduce, Zenith, and his friend Krystal." Dan stepped forward with his hand out to Zenith.

"We've heard quite a bit about you, Zenith-kun," Dan said. "We've been waiting for you for quite some time, now." He turned to face Krystal. "You're a Cerinian," he said, as if he were stating a fact. "You're kind has barely reached out beyond its native solar system. This must be quite a shock to you, knowing that all this existed beyond your world." Krystal just nodded, unable to respond with words, unable to find them. Dan nodded, and turned to Hayata. "Shodai, everything is ready. We'd better head to the Land of Light." With that, the six headed towards the shining city.


	10. Ascension

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

Ascension

The Land of Light, the capital city of M78, was even more splendid up close than it was from the air. The buildings looked to be made of delicate glass, some having more intricate details in the surface than others, while some of them looked like they were carved from ice. All around them, people that looked just like Zenith, his father and their escorts stopped to look at the newcomers, or more specifically, a certain blue-furred Cerinian. Krystal couldn't help but look around in wonder. The vixen's eyes darted from one thing to the next, trying to take in everything at once, but there was just too much to see. The people seemed to stare at her, not sure what to make of this new visitor to their own world. Krystal noticed, and asked Hayata why they were staring at her. "We don't usually receive visitors that often. Even though we frequent other worlds, it's rare for us to have visitors of our own."

"Why is that?"

"Because they're afraid," Dan replied.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of the Plasma Spark," Go replied. "Even though it made us into what we are now, we have no idea what effects it would have on other beings. That's the reason why you're wearing that ring." Krystal looked down at the ring that Dan had given her, then back at Hayata.

"But, just how exactly did you get like…this?" she asked. Hayata smiled knowingly, and told her.

Seventy five thousand years ago, M78 was a world that was much like Cerinia, or any other planet capable of supporting life. Then, one day, their sun was about to turn into a black hole. Their scientists and scholars proposed an idea that no other race has ever done; create their own sun. Within days of their sun turning into a black hole, the artificial sun was almost completed. In the tallest structure, the Plasma Spark was ignited. The star that was about to turn into a black hole was dissipated by the energies of the Plasma Spark. However, there were other…side effects that none of them could have imagined. Almost immediately, most of them, especially those who were trained in combat, began to change. Their bodies turned into a radiant energy, and took on a new form. Soon, the whole race became this way; living beings of pure energy. Some, frightened by what had happened, reverted back to their normal selves by sheer force of will, but the power to transform remained within them. It was discovered that all of them could revert back to their old selves, but their world, their once blue and green world, was forever changed. It looked like the entire surface had turned to crystal or diamond, nothing growing or running on its shining surface. Over the course of thousands of years, the newly-born Ultra race manipulated their planet until familiar life could once more grow and flourish here, tended by the new celestial wards. Thus, the population was split. One side remained in their old bodies, still able to use their power, and do on some occasions, while the others embraced their new selves, exploring their new-found power. Drawing sustenance from light and heat, they no longer knew the taste of food nor drink, but found that to be a small sacrifice for the power that they held. And, they found they did have need of it, for in the short few thousand years, other, more malevolent and cruel beings, had eyed the new planet with envy. The star-planet was coveted like a jewel by these beings, and all the malevolence in the universe gathered to take the planet and the light for their own. However, they had no idea of the force they would have to contend with. The planet was guarded by its new race, and they fought against the darkness with their power to the bitter end. In the end, it was the Ultra race who had won out, each one of them worth at least a hundred of the enemy. Broken and defeated, the malevolent races sought easier pickings elsewhere in the universe. Seeing this, the race made a choice. So as to preserve the balance of good and order in the universe, they sent several of their number to act as protectors to those who could not protect themselves. These new crusaders were sent to the farthest reaches of the cosmos, fighting and protecting against their sworn enemies. And so, for over seventy five thousand years, it has been to this day.

"So basically, you became gods by your own hands," Krystal replied when Hayata was done explaining. The Ultra looked back at her with a surprised expression, then laughed to himself.

"Well, that's one way of putting it," he replied. "I guess you could call us gods, but we are not without our own shortcomings."

"Like what?" Krystal asked.

"Certain planets are deadly to us, particularly those whose atmospheres completely blot out the solar radiation that we need," Hokuto explained. "And unfortunately, our energy is finite. We need to recharge regularly to survive." Krystal replied with a soft "Oh," as they were led to a grand structure.

"We're here," Dan said. Krystal looked up, and had to crane her neck back to see all of it. It was made of the same crystalline-like material that the rest of the structures are made of, and was box-shaped with spires poking up at the corners, while a grand gate at least a hundred times her size blocked their entrance. Indeed, it looked like only a giant could move those doors. Dan turned to face the group. "This is where we must leave you, old friend. We have to go report back to Commander Zoffy about your return."

"Of course," Hayata replied. With that, the three escorts headed for the doors, with Dan pushing against one of them, and actually opening it with little trouble, much to Krystal's surprise. As they went in, Hayata turned to the rest of the group. "Well, we'd better head off,"

"To where?" Zenith asked.

"To visit an old friend of mine." With that, he strode off in the opposite direction, with the Ultra being and Cerinian in tow.

In a garden, a figure in a flowing white robe stood in a clearing with trees all around him. His back was turned to them, but what could be seen was snow-white hair flowing down the back, and a cane in his left hand. "I knew that you would return to us," came a soft voice. Hayata, Zenith, and Krystal walked through the clearing up to the figure. He turned, revealing his face to them. The face looked aged, yet as hard as stone, his wrinkles set in a face that could be as stern as it was soft. His beard was the same as his hair and nearly reached his chest as his sky-blue eyes looked upon them. He had a soft smile as he saw the newcomers. "And I see you've brought company."

"Mentor," Hayata said, as if in introduction.

"Ah, Shodai, or is it Hayata now?" he asked in an amused tone. The other Ultra smiled in response. Mentor looked at the Cerinian, looking her up and down as if examining her. "I've heard of your kind. Cerinian, is it not?" Krystal tried to reply, but couldn't find the words. Mentor smiled in a disarming way. "You've just stepped outside of your own star system, and yet you have seen things that the rest of your kind could only imagine. I realize all this must be shocking to you."

"It is, sir," she replied. Mentor chuckled.

"That is alright. You'll find that life is full of surprises." His gaze finally rested on Zenith. "And finally, the man of the hour," he walked towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is good to finally see you, Zenith. I know why you are here, and it is ready for you,"

"It is?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. The Plasma Spark is waiting for you in the tower," he pointed to the spire that was taller than the rest of the structures. "As one of the keepers of the sacred light, it is my duty to judge whether or not one is worthy of becoming a true Ultra being. And from what I have heard, you have proven your worth. Now, let us depart." As Mentor and Zenith started to walk away, the oldster looked over his shoulder. "I meant all of us." With a smile, Krystal followed the two with Hayata not far behind.

The tower looked even more immense up close, looking as if it pierced the sky itself. The way in was barred by large crystalline doors, like before. Mentor placed a hand on one of them, and pushed with little effort. Inside the great structure was a large shaft that lead what appeared to be the very top of the spire, where a bright glow resided. Mentor stepped on a platform, followed by the rest of the group. Then, the platform started to rise. Krystal nearly fell to all fours when she felt it move, taken by surprise by the sudden rise. However, Zenith held her up as she looked around in surprise as the shaft raced downwards around them. All the while, Mentor and Hayata stood side by side, watching the shaft go down. The platform slowed, and the glow got ever brighter. Then, the platform stopped when it rested against a ledge. The group departed off of the platform, and that was when Zenith and Krystal got their first look at the Plasma Spark. Resting atop an altar several hundred meters away, it looked like a star was shining. Windows all around let its light shine through to the rest of the world as the artificial sun shined. "Behold, the Plasma Spark." Krystal looked upon the sun with wonder. So this is what an artificial sun looked like, she thought. Mentor looked back at the pair, and gestured for them to walk forward with his hand. Zenith and Krystal walked forward, but as the vixen walked past, she felt a hand on her arm. She looked back and saw Mentor holding her back. "From this point on, only Zenith may go forward," he said softly. She nodded and looked back at Zenith. He looked back, and saw Krystal was holding back. She smiled softly.

'_Keep going. I'll wait here for you.'_ Zenith nodded, and headed for the Plasma Spark. After several minutes of walking, he reached the base of the altar. He looked up, and raised his hand to it, hoping that this is what he was supposed to do. Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation touch his palm, and looking up he saw that a kind of vapor made of light had touched his hand, and started to envelope him. He felt a sensation like a furnace all over his body, and yet he felt no pain. He was lifted off of his feet and headed towards the heart of the Plasma Spark. He stopped just in front of it, and felt the heat had increased as he noticed another odd sensation. He could feel something…changing within him. Krystal watched what was happening with the others. Zenith being lifted up towards the Plasma Spark, and his body turning to light. Then, his figure started to swell. The glow grew and grew, and then a brilliant flash filled the chamber that Krystal had to shield her eyes from it. Her ring glowed a bright red, and a crimson aura surrounded her as light washed over her body. A moment later, the light subsided, and a new being floated in place of Zenith. When it touched the ground, the altar was the same height as its chest! When it turned around, Krystal saw perfectly what it was that Zenith had turned into; It looked a lot like what Hayata had turned into, except that it wore briefs, like the other one, 'Jack' she thinks its name was, and the red patterns on its body was slightly different, and sported a slight pair of blade-like protrusions on its forearms. It's eyes were a shining yellow, but there was no blue light on its chest. It looked down at the group, and Krystal felt apprehensive at first, but Hayata and Mentor just smiled at the newly transformed Zenith. The giant being walked toward them, its footsteps sending slight tremors through the floor that they stood on. Its body flashed a bright red, and it shrunk to about their height. Even when it was barely taller than her, it still looked…strange. The oval-shaped eyes set in a mask-like face, the small mouthpiece where the mouth should be, the red and silver body that had muscles that looked like they were chiseled from stone, all of it was strange. When it reached a hand out to Krystal, she retreated a step.

"_D-don't be afraid,"_ Zenith's voice replied, having a noticeable echo in it. _"It's just me."_ Hesitantly, Krystal reached for the hand that was offered to her. When she felt it, it felt warm, like the sun on her face. As she stepped closer, her hands went up to the silvery face, the smoothness made her think that it was made of metal, while still retaining the sun-warm feeling. As she looked into the eyes of the alien being, she saw a face in them, Zenith's smiling face. This made her smile as well, even embrace the Ultra. Her head rested against his chest as the Ultra held her. She pulled away to look up at the new being.

"You've gotten taller," she replied.

"_Either that or you've gotten shorter,"_ Zenith replied. Krystal laughed slightly at the remark, and lightly embraced him once more. Mentor stepped forward, placing a hand on Krystal's shoulder. She backed away as Mentor spoke to Zenith.

"Now that you have become a true Ultra being, one more thing remains."

"_What's that?" _Zenith asked.

"If you wish to be an Ultra Brother, you must have this one item to join. Your warning light."

"_Warning light?" _Mentor nodded.

"In addition to gauging your power, it will act as your badge, so all who see you wearing it will know that you are a member of the Space Patrol's finest."

"_How do I get one?" _he asked. Mentor gestured for Zenith to follow him. Aside from the path leading to the altar, there was another arch-like bridge that lead to another room. Inside, Zenith saw another altar. It had a glowing light, like the Plasma Spark, but was much smaller.

"This is a fragment of the Plasma Spark. Its light will forge your warning light for you."

"_What do I have to do?" _Zenith asked.

"Just reach into it with your hand, and imagine your warning light in it. That is all you have to do," Mentor said. Zenith looked at his silvery hand, and placed it in the glowing, flame-like phenomena. The Plasma Spark fragment flared for a moment, then returned to normal. When Zenith pulled his hand back, he could see the object resting in his palm; It was a jewel in the shape of a diamond, in a silver casing. When he turned to Mentor, the oldster walked up to him and took the object from the Ultra and placed it on his chest. It flashed once, and started to glow a steady blue. "Interesting design," Mentor commented.

"_I just…imagined it that way."_ Zenith replied.

"It is fine." Zenith turned so his father and Krystal could look. Hayata smiled approvingly while Krystal walked up to him, placing a hand on his chest. Like the rest of his body, it felt warm to the touch. She looked up at the glowing eyes, and stepped back to take in his whole form. "Now you look more like an Ultra Brother. However, there is still one more thing."

"_What's that?"_ Zenith asked.

"You must prove yourself worthy to be an Ultra Brother. Tomorrow, you will take the test to prove your worth."

"_I thought I already had,"_

"That was just the initiation. Next, is the real challenge." Mentor headed towards the platform, with Hayata following him. "I suggest you rest for tomorrow. The ordeal you'll be put through will be strenuous in more ways than one." Krystal looked up at Zenith, who still kept his gaze on the retreating figures before following them with the Cerinian just behind.

As Krystal looked out over the balcony, Zenith, still in his Ultra form, examined himself in the mirror. His hands went over his body, feeling every texture of his new form like he discovered himself for the first time. The room that they stayed in looked much like one of the inn rooms that they often visited in one of the neighboring villages when Xetulu took them with him when his duties as chieftain of the province called. He often took them with him when they were younger, and stayed at the best inns that they could offer while they explored and wondered around the towns while Xetulu conducted business. As Krystal looked out from the balcony, her thoughts went back to home, and to her family. When she looked back, she saw Zenith still looking himself in the mirror, examining himself. With a slight smile, she walked to him as he felt along his arms. "I'm sure that everything is not all that different," she commented. Zenith turned around, then back at the mirror.

"_It's different enough,"_ he replied. _"Everything feels…different. I have this feeling of…power coursing through me." _He clenched a fist, hearing the knuckles pop as he did so.

"Well, whatever form you take, you'll still be the same to me," Krystal replied, wrapping her arms around his body.

"_You mean dashing, good-looking and irresistible?" _he asked. Krystal scoffed.

"More like annoying, full of yourself, and possibly nerve-wracking," she replied with a slight laugh.

"_You wound me."_

"Oh hush up. But still, have you figured out how to…turn back?" she asked with hesitation, not sure how to word her question.

"_I think so. My father said that it's a matter of will. Just imagine myself as I once was, and…" _A soft red glow emanated from Zenith's body, making Krystal let go of the Ultra being. When the glow died, Zenith, in his non-Ultra form, was standing before her, albeit slightly different. Krystal looked at him, and she was trying to hold back her laughter while a broad smile played on her face. Zenith wondered what she found amusing, and when he turned to look in the mirror he yelped; he was completely nude. Krystal burst out laughing, nearly doubling over as she sat on one of the beds as Zenith went red in the face and tried to cover himself with his hands, which made Krystal laugh even harder, tears coming down her face as her sides hurt. "Oh shut up!" Zenith shouted as he tried to focus and transform again, but Krystal couldn't stop laughing. She fell back on the bed, eventually calming down till her laughs were reduced to giggles. The same red glow covered him, and when it dissipated, his usual attire covered him. With a sigh of relief, he looked back over at Krystal, who was still getting over her laughing fit when she sat back up.

"You know that image will _never _go away now," she had a wide grin on as she spoke. Zenith was still red, and Krystal didn't have to feel his thoughts to know what he was thinking.

"I could just wipe your memory," Zenith replied.

"Oh really? How?" Krystal asked with a smirk.

"…I'll get back to you on that," he replied after trying to come up with a rebuttal. Krystal laughed again and playfully punched his shoulder. Zenith walked out onto the balcony, looking over Illuminada and the Land of Light. Krystal joined him, standing right next to him as Zenith felt her thoughts. "Miss your family?" he asked. Krystal didn't answer. Nor did she need to.

"I know what that feels like," he replied. "In a new environment, where everyone around you is a stranger in a strange land."

"Only this time, I have someone with me who isn't a stranger," Krystal replied, looking at Zenith. The Ultra smiled at that and placed a hand on her waist, holding her closer to him as the sun, or what looked like a sun, started to descend behind the horizon. "Is that an actual sunset?" Krystal asked.

"Not exactly. Since M78 is, in itself, a star, we had to replicate a substitute to simulate night and day. It's not a real sun, just a facsimile."

"Another product of the artificial sun, no doubt." Krystal replied. Zenith chuckled at that.

"Close enough."

At the dawn of the next day, Krystal stirred in her bed. The day's first light rested upon her face and she awoke gradually. Sitting up in the nightgown she was able to find in the closet, she looked over at the other bed and saw that it was empty. Swinging her legs over the side, the Cerinian stood up and walked to the curtains concealing the balcony. Opening them slightly to get a peak outside, she saw Zenith standing on the balcony. "You're up early," Zenith said softly. Krystal paused, then walked up beside the young Ultra.

"So are you," she replied. The Ultra smiled at that. "When do you have to take your trial?"

"Soon enough. Right now, I want to see a sunrise on my home planet." Krystal saw the sun rise from where it set when she saw it last night.

"It sets and rises in the same place?" she asked.

"Well, it's not a real sun, after all."

"No…I suppose not," Krystal replied unsurely.

"Glad you two are up with the sun," a voice said from behind. They turned and saw Mentor standing at the doorway. "I was told that you're notorious for sleeping in, Zenith." The other Ultra blushed in embarrassment from the comment while Krystal giggled behind her hands. "Anyway, your trial awaits you, Zenith." The Ultra nodded and followed Mentor out of the door. The Cerinian looked concerned as the door closed behind them.

"_You're not worried, are you?" _a voice asked. Krystal turned around, and saw something that made her nearly jump in surprise. Standing in front of her was a red and silver being with glowing eyes and a blue light on its chest. She heard Shin's voice coming from it. _"You shouldn't, you know. Zenith is tougher than you realize."_

"He's just found his power. But does he know how to use it?"

"_The trial will force him to improvise. He may find himself capable of feats he never knew possible."_ Krystal looked away from Hayata and back at the door. _"You want to be there for him, like he was there for you."_ Krystal thought back to when the Ultra had waited for her outside the temple. Hayata held out his hand to her. _"Come on. I can take you to him."_ The Cerinian looked at the hand, then back at the silver, mask-like face. Her hand slipped into it, and the world around her was encompassed in a bright red light.

The structure Mentor led him to was outside Illuminada. It looked to be made of stone, rather than crystal like the rest of the city. It looked like the temple back in the village on Cerinia, only not as elegant. In fact, it looked like a twisted version of that temple. "What you see is not actually as you see it."

"What do you mean?" Zenith asked Mentor.

"It's a place that tests potentially powerful beings like yourself. It takes the form of something that you remember, but twists it, turning it into a perverted form. Inside, you'll face things that are bred from your inner fears that you may not have known to exist. You will have to use more than just your new-found power to survive."

"Survive?"

"Just because your father and the Ultra Brothers survived the trial, doesn't mean that others before and after them have." Zenith felt his eyes widen as he heard this. "Many a brave soul have tried, and very few have ever survived." Zenith stiffened as he heard this. "However, your father's blood does flow through you. I'm sure you can conquer your fears." Zenith tried to steel himself in front of the oldster, and moved forward into the twisted temple. "Hold on!" Zenith turned around. Mentor held something in his hand. "You'll need these!" He tossed a couple of familiar-looking knife-like items, and Zenith caught his Eye-Sluggers in his hands. He looked up at Mentor, confusion on his face. "Just remember what you felt when you transformed with the Plasma Spark flowing into your body, and you'll be alright." Zenith nodded and headed into the temple. Just behind him, a red orb appeared, and when it dissipated, two forms stood in its place. A Cerinian vixen in a loincloth and brazier with a red and silver Ultra walked towards Mentor. "My, my. It's certainly busy this time of day, isn't it?" he asked without turning around. "Then again, it isn't every day that an Ultra becomes an Ultra Brother after all."

"You mean, Zenith's…in there?" Krystal asked. She saw the temple, and was reminded of the temple back home on Cerinia. Only this was different. It looked…evil was the word she came up with.

It was dark inside. The sunlight from outside could not pierce the layer of shadow that surrounded him as the doors behind him shut themselves. Whispering was heard, near silent voices that spoke to themselves as Zenith made his way down the dark corridor. His eyes adjusted to the gloom and he saw the rows of pews leading to an altar, and behind the altar was a figurehead. Unlike the stone head of the Krazoa Spirit that he had seen on Cerinia, this one was demonic. It looked like a Cerinian vulpine, but had horns coming from the sides of its head, and a forked tongue in a fanged mouth. The face looked to be contorted in rage as the tongue dipped out of the snarling maw and the blank, stone eyes set in a scowling visage. Zenith moved closer to the stone head, but when he heard something move behind him and whirled, it changed. When he looked back at the figurehead after seeing that nothing was behind, him, the face had changed. Instead of rage, it looked like the face was now smiling at him. He felt his hair stand up when he saw this, and the whispers intensified. Then, a new voice dominated over them.

"_Well, well, the little boy thinks he can be a great warrior like his father?" _Zenith turned around and saw a shape standing behind him. It had feminine curves and looked like it had folded its arms across its chest.

"_Delusions of grandeur are more like it,"_ came another voice. Zenith turned to the source, and saw a new figure walking towards him from behind the statue. _"He doesn't even know what he's afraid of."_

"_All that time spent on that planet far from home. He was starting to think he was one of them. Too bad he couldn't face the glaringly obvious." _A new voice, a new form had taken shape not far from him. This one looked and sounded like the first, feminine.

"_Maybe he should have realized the truth, instead of not facing reality," _a fourth voice said directly behind him. He turned to it, and saw that it was much shorter than the others, and the voice was a different pitch. All in all, four figures surrounded him from four different directions, keeping him in the center of the box-shape between them.

"Who are you?" Zenith asked.

"_The question is who are _you_?" _the first form asked. _"You were raised on Cerinia, yet you are not Cerinian."_

"_He looks lonely, even among his own kind, just like he was back on that other planet." _the third added.

"I'm not alone," Zenith replied confidently. "Why don't you show yourself, so I can end this quickly!" Zenith pulled out his Eye-Sluggers from his belt, holding them in a threatening manner at the forms. They laughed mockingly.

"_Is this your answer to everything? Violence?" _The second form asked. _"Very well. We'll play along!" _The second lunged at him, though Zenith was able to twist his body to the side to avoid the attack and sliced at the form. His Eye-Slugger passed through its body like vapor, with no apparent damage done to it. Zenith looked at his weapon, then at the shadowy form as it chuckled at his confusion. The first and third forms snarled and lunged at him as well, making Zenith bob and weave as they dove at him. However, they started to attack him, assaulting like trained martial artists. Zenith blocked and evaded the attacks, but he was starting to tire. He tried to transform, but didn't know how. All he knew was the sensation he felt when the Plasma Spark's light flowed into his body. In this situation, he could hardly focus on that. The smaller one spun in front of him and landed a kick on his body, making him stumble back. He felt a blow to his back that made him stumble forward and a fist collided with a fist. He fell to the floor, the taste of blood filling his mouth. He looked up, seeing the shadows looming over him.

"Who the hell…are you?" Zenith winced. The shadows laughed.

"_You want to know? Very well."_ Light filled the hall, driving the shadows away from the figures. What he saw made his hair stand on end. "We are your deepest fears, given form," Xetulu said. He looked over and saw Neera standing over him, along with Krystal and Saber. They had wicked smiles on their faces, their eyes had blood red irises.

"But…why? Why you?" Neera chuckled.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that," she replied. Zenith got his feet under him, only to get kicked in his side. He fell to his left, wincing as Krystal, or the thing that looked like Krystal, loomed over him. The rest of the family disappeared into shadow, leaving just them.

"Maybe this will help." Zenith looked up at her, and she gestured to the wall behind her, where a familiar person stood. Krystal walked to where Rahall was waiting. "I know that you have feelings for me, Zenith." Her hands went to behind her brazier, unhooking it. "Feelings that you wanted to tell me about, but was too embarrassed to tell me." The brazier fell to the floor as a stunned Zenith watched the topless Cerinian walk into Rahall's waiting arms. The other Cerinian placed his lips on hers, kissing her on the lips, then her neck and upper chest while Krystal threw her head back in apparent bliss. All the while, Zenith looked on, unable to process what he was seeing. Krystal looked back, her red eyes flashing as she smiled. "The thought nagging in the back of your head was you losing me to someone else." Zenith tried to rise, but his legs wouldn't respond. "And maybe, just maybe, we just weren't meant to be." Rahall had his snout in between her breasts as Krystal sighed in delight, holding the other Cerinian's head to her chest. She had a leg raised, pressing against Rahall's body as she pressed herself against him. Her eyes had a look of lust as her mouth was open and slight moans escaped her throat. Zenith tried to stand, but to see her like this, see the person he had been raised side by side with and had grown fond of, even got close to, give herself to the same one who tried to kill her. But it wasn't just that. The sight of her with someone else, seeing her enjoying it, felt like a stab to his chest. His fists clenched as he tried to rise. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," Krystal said. She looked back as Rahall ravished her. "But you can't handle it. You can't accept it and believe that you and I can be together. And because of that, you can't let me go. Even as I stand here, letting someone else take me, you refuse to believe that something like this could happen. But in reality it's a possibility that is all too real. Your inability to face that has given birth to this inner fear." Krystal turned back, and brought Rahall's face from between her breasts to hers, kissing him deeply. She pulled away as the other Cerinian kissed her body once more. "You think that I'll accept you because we've known eachother almost all our lives, but the reality is that I can just as easily choose the same person who just tried to kill me, as well as you." Zenith was able to push himself to his knees, looking up at the two Cerinians.

"You're right," he replied. Krystal looked back. "You do have the right to choose. You have the choice, just as I do." He got his feet under him, and stood back up. "But I still made my choice. I still chose you." His face hardened as Krystal snarled at him.

"You still don't know anything!" She lunged at Zenith, her claws extended as her eyes flashed in fury. Zenith grabbed her by the throat, holding her at bay as she tried to slash at him. Her red eyes glowed as she tried to reach him. From the corner of his eye, Zenith saw Rahall starting to bear down on him. Zenith kicked Krystal in the side, knocking her away and rolling to the other side, avoiding Rahall's charge. Rolling onto his feet, he saw the two of them standing side by side. However, he had gotten his shock. He was ready for them now. And what's more, he now remembered what it felt like when he transformed for the first time. He had a smile on as he realized something. "What's so funny?" Krystal asked, not understanding.

"I just thought of something. You may be given form by my fears, but your not real." Krystal looked surprised, as did Rahall. "The ones who died before me didn't realize one crucial fact. It's all suggestion. They thought they were being killed, so it happened. However, like any dream, I can take control." His fist tightened its grip, and he raised it. It glowed a bright red. Taking a deep breath, Zenith grunted with effort as he remembered the sensation he felt back then, and let it flow from him. His body was engulfed in red light, the brilliant luminescence filled the interior of the temple as he turned to his Ultra self. The light died, and the new red and silver Ultra being stood before the two surprised Cerinians. _"I'm going to turn this nightmare, into yours."_ Krystal looked back at Rahall, and the Cerinian ran at the Ultra. Both locked hands, neither giving the other an inch of ground as they seemed to be on equal terms of strength. However, Zenith took a step forward, forcing Rahall back. He took another step,and another, until he was running with Rahall in his grip until they hit the wall on the other side of the temple. The wall crumbled as it was smashed. Zenith, in his new form, walked out of the dust towards Krystal. _"At first you overwhelmed me because I was caught off guard. But now I'm gonna show you what hell is really like." _Krystal chuckled in response.

"Just because you transformed you think you're invincible. How typical." From behind her, her parents and younger brother materialized from the shadows. "But can you take down the same people who have been like family to you?" By some unspoken command, the trio attacked. Xetulu swung at Zenith, but the Ultra dodged to the right and sent an uppercut to his jaw, knocking him to the ground. Neera went in with a roundhouse kick, but Zenith caught the limb in his hand, and swung her into a row of pews, smashing the wood to splinters. Saber jumped up at Zenith, but the Ultra grabbed him by the throat, his grip nearly crushing his windpipe as the kit snarled and tried to claw at his face, foam coming from his mouth. Zenith tossed him into the air, and with a spin kick sent him into a wall, leaving an imprint as the kit slumped down to the floor. The trio vanished into shadow, leaving just Krystal. The Cerinian had a scowl on her face as she faced the Ultra. "So you were able to fight them. But all this means is that you've gotten over your fear, or you're just a heartless bastard." Her arms were lowered as she walked towards him. "Now, you have to face the person who you hold so dear. Think you can do it?" Her body started to ripple as muscles impossibly. "I'm the sum of everything you've been afraid of in life. You think you can easily defeat me?" Krystal asked. When her metomorphosis was complete, her muscles had gotten more than triple their size, as well as her gotten taller. From behind, she grabbed a black pole, a polar opposite from Krystal's Krazoa staff. From behind him, Zenith's Eye-sluggers flew into his hands and he wielded them in an aggressive manner. "Now, prepare yourself!" Krystal lunged with her staff, trying to swing his head off of his shoulders. The Ultra blocked with his Eye-Sluggers, but the copy Cerinian was relentless. Blade rang against rod as both combatants fought back and forth, each unable to gain the advantage against the other. Krystal jumped back, and pointed the round end of her staff at Zenith. Ebony balls of energy were launched one by one at him. Zenith swatted them away with his Eye-Sluggers. It was then that another thought formed in his mind. He needed something more powerful than the weapons he had now. He brought the two blades together, and they became a glowing ball of power. The ball of light attached itself to Zenith's right forearm. When the light died, the two blades had merged, becoming somethig else entirely; It was a brace-like object, with the Eye-Sluggers lining the horizontal edges of the brace. Krystal was taken aback by the transformation. The blades along the edges opened, and the interior between the Eye-Sluggers and the edges of the brace glowed orange, like fire. Zenith clenched his fist, and a beam of orange light grew from the brace. It grew to more than a meter in length, and ended in a blade-like tip. With a metallic sound, Zenith wielded the new blade with deadly intent. He swung down with the blade, while Krystal tried to block with the staff, the blade slicing through the staff like it was Styrofoam. Krystal backed away as Zenith raisd his arm to the ceiling, the blade retracting back into the brace. The Eye-Sluggers were still extended, but flipped themselves around until they faced Zenith. The Ultra held his arm in front of him and the blades glowed once more, becoming a new form. An orange blade on either side of the brace extended almost a meter length on each side while a thin line went from one end of the blade to the other, forming a kind of energy bow. Zenith pulled back on the ethereal bow string, an arrow of light forming along his hand as his finger pointed at the copy-Cerinian. Zenith let the arrow fly from the bow, striking Krystal in the chest. She went screaming into the wall, the arrow pinning her to it. She looked up, a sad smile on her face as the bow dissipated into nothingness. "I see, so that's what…it feels like." Her face softened as her smile grew, and she glowed a golden light and vanished into thin air. Zenith reverted back to his normal self, the brace on his arm reverted back to the Eye-Sluggers in his hands. Suddenly, the lights went out, save for a light leading to the exit. Looking around, he headed towards the doorway, unsure. He reached the door and opened it to the clear blue sky and shining sun outside. He stepped out, and heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw the twisted temple crumble to the ground.

"Zenith!" He turned and saw a blue form rushing at him. As soon as he saw Krystal running towards him, he reacted with pulling his Eye-Sluggers at her as she opened her arms in an embrace. She stopped short when he lunged at her, the blade a mere inch from her throat. Her smile was gone, her face went from joy to shock. He was breathing heavily as he looked at her, his eyes confused and furious. "Zenith…it's me," the vixen said, putting a hand to his face. "It's Krystal."

"How do I know you're the real one?" he asked.

"Real?" she asked, not comprehending.

"Zenith!" came another voice. Mentor walked up to them, his face stern yet soft. "It's over. You passed the trial." Zenith looked from Mentor to Krystal. She looked afraid, even after he lowered his hand from her neck. He backed away from her, looking away as he tried to piece everything together "It's alright Krystal," Mentor said softly. "He's just getting over the effects of the trial."

"What did he face in there?" she asked.

"It differes for each person," was all he said. She looked back at Zenith. She walked towards him, unsure.

"Zenith?" she asked. The Ultra looked up, seeing Krystal what looked like the first time. "It's me," she said softly. "It's Krystal." Zenith looked into her eyes, saw that they were the same emeralds he had seen for most of his life, the same emerald eyes he had grown to know and love. He reached out, placing a hand on her cheek softly. He nearly collapsed on her, falling to his knees in front of her as the strength seemed to have left his legs. Krystal fell with him, embracing him as his body shuddered against hers. She held his head as he held her tightly, feeling the impression of both relief, and even joy that the trial was finally over.

"You sure you can't come back?" Zenith asked. Hayata shook his head slowly with a smile.

"My place has always been here, son. Yours is back there, on Cerinia. After all, time here flows differently than on Cerinia."

"What's that mean?" Krystal asked.

"Time here works differently than where you are from. A day here, could either be longer or shorter than on Cerinia," he explained. "Aren't you curious about what happened since you've been away?" Hayata asked Zenith. Zenith nodded as Krystal stood next to him. Hayata and Mentor stood side by side as they saw them off. Now that Zenith was an Warrior of Light, he was ordered to Cerinia until further instruction. Both he and Krystal were saying their farewells to them when they stepped away from them. Zenith's body started to glow, and a red orb, much like Hayata's Travel Sphere, encompassed them. From inside, Zenith waved good bye to his father, with Hayata doing the same. Then, the orb took off into the sky.

In space, a green rift opened and a red orb flew from the portal. As it closed, the orb made its way to a blue and green planet a couple of light years away. It entered the atmosphere and headed for the place that was familiar to its occupants. Only, what they hoped to find was completely gone. Instead of the village and surrounding forests, only desolation remained. The structures were destroyed and torn apart while the forests and woods were razed for miles around. The orb settled in the middle of the ruined village. When it dissipated, Krystal ran from Zenith. Fear gripped her heart as she ran frantically. "No, no!" she cried as she ran. Zenith followed her as Krystal tried to find any survivors, only to find corpses littering the streets. The temple was ruined, destroyed as if by a storm of unimaginable strength, while the structures surrounding it looked as though a hurricane ravaged them. She found the gates, twisted and mangled from their original shape, and saw her home, at the top of the hill. Running in a full sprint, she reached the top of the hill and met a horrifying sight; Her home had been blown apart as if by a large gale wind. Debris littered the hill as the grass was burnt to ash around her. She fell to her knees sobbing. Zenith reached her, and what he saw also brought a tear to his eyes. "What happened here?" she sobbed. "Where is everyone?" Zenith held Krystal, embracing her frm behind.

"I don't know, Krystal. But I promise, we will find out." The sun was setting just behind them, on the desolate village that once held happy people, that was now filled with ghosts.


End file.
